Blind Love
by Elven-Fire-Princess
Summary: A girl is transported to the world of Naruto. Sounds lame and boring, doesn't it. This girl meets Gaara, could she be the one to show him love? gaaraxoc i'm not good with summaries, but i've been told that what i've got written is pretty good
1. Who are you?

I've had a few stories I've been wanting to put up for a while now and I've decided on this one. Why? I dunno. So you're all welcome to criticize if you feel the need.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own the characters of Naruto (wish i did though). They are not my property, unless of course it is a plushie, but i'm still convincing my 'rents to get me some of them.

Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know if you liked it..

**Gaara of the Desert**

'It's easier to travel when you're not being blinded by a bright light.' I thought as I stopped jumping through trees to shield my eyes from the light. The light cleared and I took a few seconds to look around; I saw a girl steadying herself, she didn't look like any of the girls around here. I jumped down and watched as she drew herself into a defensive position; so, she knew how to fight?

"Who are you?" She asked me.

I didn't answer, I was busy taking in what she looked like; she had long, black-red hair and silver eyes, she was wearing a black jacket with silver zippers up and down all over it and a pair of black jeans with chains hanging from them and black combat boots.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I don't have to answer to you." I said coldly.

"Alright then, could you tell me where I'm at?" Asked the girl as she looked towards me, but not directly at me; had she not known where I'd been standing to begin with?

"You're near my home, I'm wondering why." I replied icily.

"I'm wondering that myself." She said and appeared to go off into thought; that wasn't smart as she didn't know where she was or who I was. I looked at her, she wasn't anything special and she was distracted, it was too tempting, I wanted blood. I looked at her a second more and struck at her with my sand- by now I hope you know who I am- and watched her face become that of shock. She raised her arms and countered with an attack of her own using sand as well. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

"I'm not the one who went unfocused." I said emotionlessly. "I want to know who you are and why you can do that with the sand."

"What do you mean, can't you do the same thing. You only attacked me with sand. If you want to know who I am, you'll have to tell me who you are." She said looking in my direction, but once again not directly at me.

"You're very annoying."

"And you sound like a jerk."

"What do you mean I sound like?"

"Exactly what I said."  
"Can't you see me?"

"No, I'm blind. I thought you figured that out."

"I'm not that close to tell."

"Now will you tell me who you are? I don't like being oblivious to everything."

"I'm Gaara. Who are you?"

"I'm named Anastasia, but I prefer to be called Anya."

I don't know what provoked me to do what I did next, but- "You'll be coming with me."- I surprised myself, though I think that I was intrigued with her because she was able to manipulate the sand as I was.

"What? Why?" She asked. She kind of panicked, I wonder why.

"Because you'll be vulnerable otherwise."

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

"It doesn't matter, you're coming with me."

"You're not going to attack me again will you?"

"I can't make any promises."

She sighed almost inaudibly as her shoulders sagged with some relaxation and she looked almost directly at me as she inclined her head and murmured, "Lead the way."

"You won't get lost?" I was surprised to she that she seemed to show me respect even though she knew not who I was because she wasn't from around here.

"I can follow the sound of your footsteps, or the vibrations in the ground as you walk." She said as she straightened up.

"Try to keep up then."

"I will."

I shook my head slightly, wondering why in seven hells had I decided to bring her with me, but it may prove to be interesting. It took about 45 minutes to reach Suna and everyone seemed to pause as they saw me, the Kazekage walking into the village with a girl behind him; one glare from me caused them to go back to their business. We walked to the house and we ran into my sister, Temari.

"Gaara? Who's this?" She asked as she looked at Anya. For some reason I felt a little protective, I don't know why though and it bothered me.

"She appeared in the forest at the edge of the desert." I replied icily, causing Temari to unconsciously step back.

"Alright Gaara, but I don't think that it is very wise to bring her home."

"I'll deal with the problems when the time comes."

"Of course." With that she walked away.

"Um, Gaara-sama? Where will I be staying, I really don't want to cause an uproar or be a burden." Asked Anya timidly from beside me.

"You'll be staying in my room. You'll sleep in my bed, I don't use it anyway."

"Oh, okay, if that's what you want."

Why was she acting so timid, before she was confident and ready to attack, but now she was different. Why?

"Why do you act different from before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were confident before and now you're shy and seemingly afraid."

"Don't let my demeanor fool you, Gaara-sama. I'm quite the deceiver."

"Are you now?"

"I don't like people to think of me as someone who will bite their head off at the slightest notion that I don't like them. Don't you?"

"Quite the opposite."

"I see. You've never had an optimistic look on life have you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"Come, it's late. You can sleep when we get to my room."

"Of course."

Nothing else was said as we walked to the house that I lived in with my siblings, I ignored the looks I was getting on the way from people who couldn't quite understand why a girl would follow the monster of the village willingly.

"You're not highly thought of here, are you?" She asked quietly from behind me. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I'm just asking because I can feel the intensity around you."

"I'm a monster." I said shortly.  
"Surely that's a false accusation."

"Hn."

She didn't say anything, so I figure that she got the hint that I didn't want to talk. She didn't say anything when we reached the house, not until we came to the stairs.

"Stairs? I don't like stairs."

"Too bad."

"Aren't you just a big bundle of joy?"

Sarcasm, she'll have to be careful, not very many people survive after being sarcastic towards me. I watched her as she nearly tripped over the steps.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to help?"

I didn't give her an answer, I just came up behind her and gathered her up into my arms and continued the rest of the way up the stairs.

"I don't mean to be such a burden." She said as I set her down, letting her stand on her own. "I wasn't always blind."

"Hn."

"I was attacked about two years ago and the people who took me did something to me that caused me to go blind. I think it was all of their experimentation." She said as she followed me into my room.

My room is painted black and red with sand on the floor, and it consists of a bed, a chest of drawers, a desk, and a door leading to my own bathroom. I've never really used the bed, I don't really need it, I don't sleep because of what is sealed within me.

"Sand," Anya giggled behind me. "It's such a beautiful thing, isn't it? I love the sand, it's soft, but rough all at once."

She was definitely a different kind of girl; she wasn't like most of the feminine population. I felt the gourd on my back vibrate with the movement of the sand inside. I didn't know what was happening until she was standing right behind me with one of her hands on the gourd. She was calming the sand from a big tornado of movement to a soft wave of movement.

"You should get some sleep." I said shortly.

"Where's the bed?"

"About ten paces to your right."

I watched her as she carefully walked to the bed and pulled off her jacket to reveal pale skin and a black top that fit against her skin. I looked at her arms, they were scarred from something, what that something is or was must have had something to do with the people who took her. Why do I care? I don't care about anyone but myself, I shouldn't care about her. Then again, maybe she could understand what I feel.

"Good Night, Gaara-sama." She said quietly as she climbed into my bed and rolled onto her side, facing towards the window.

I watched her for a while as she fell asleep, I watched her breathing, and I heard her heartbeat in the silence of the night. I vaguely heard the demon, Shukaku, talking to me, but I didn't care, I never did, it made no difference to me. Eventually, I went to the roof like I did every night as I waited for the sun to rise, signifying a new day of mindless things.

I watched as the sun rose over the horizon, thinking about the girl that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Normally, when someone suddenly appears out of nowhere they are there to attack you, but this girl seemed not to understand what was going on, it confused me, and I don't like things that confuse me, they irritate me. As I sat here thinking, I remembered that Naruto and some other Konoha ninja were coming. Naruto has finally reached his dream, he became Hokage, only because that woman didn't really like it all that much, plus, she drank too much anyway. Not a very good role model. I, myself, became the Kazekage after the Chunnin exams because of the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. I got stuck with being Kazekage because my brother is too lazy and I don't think that the village wants a woman running it. Though, as I sat here, I heard the girl wake up in my room below just as my brother Kankuro walked into my room. Anya jumped and attacked my brother, pinning him to the wall across the hall with the sand that she had control of. I find that somewhat amusing. I climbed back through my window and looked between Kankuro and Anya.

"Put my brother down." I said emotionlessly.

"He's you're brother?" She asked as she called back the sand she'd taken control of.

"Yes."

"How do you get him to talk? Temari and I can barely get him to say more than one syllable words." Kankuro said from the hallway, prepared for another attack just incase she decided to attack him again.

"I don't know." Was the reply she gave him as she got out of my bed and stretched.

"Who are you?" He asked. It angered me that he asked, it wasn't the question, it was the look on his face and the sound in his voice that pissed me off.

"I really don't think that that is any of your business." She replied icily as she pulled her jacket back on.

So she didn't take well to him either, she could prove to be rather interesting.

"Did you need something Kankuro?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I was wondering what you were going to do today."  
"That's it? Wow, you're annoying." Anya muttered.

"What I'm doing today is none of your concern Kankuro. You can leave now." I said icily causing him to cringe before walking away.

I watched as Anya maneuvered her way towards me. When she stood directly in front of me, she seemed to look at me as though she was studying me, but seeing as she was blind, that wasn't possible. She slowly brought her hand up, wondering what she was doing I grabbed her wrist, stopping it from ascending any further.

"Sorry." She muttered softly. "I touch things to get a sense of what they look like."

Curious as to what she would do, I let go of her wrist and watched as it slowly came up to my face. She brushed her fingers across my skin; her touch was feather soft, barely there as her hand danced up over my cheek to my nose, then over my eyes to my forehead. It seemed as though she felt the small indentation from the tattoo that I have on my forehead.

"What does it say?" She asked curiously.

"It says…love." I said softly.

"You have soft hair." She muttered as she ran her fingers through my red hair. "What color is it?"

"Red."

"I like that color. It makes me think of blood."

"Hn."

"I like the color black too. It seems to me that it resembles the darkness that I'm shrouded in."

"I thought that you were an optimist."

"I've got my positive and negative views on things. Having gone blind is not a positive thing"

"I can only assume so."

"Trust me; I liked it better when I could see. I hate it now that I'm blind, people always look down on me, trying to baby me because I can't do everything that I used to."

"Hn."

"Anyway, enough about me. What do you do all day long?"

"I'm the Kazekage, the leader of Suna, the Village Hidden in the Sand. I have to look after the well-being of the village and the villagers."

"Even if they still hate you?"

"Hn."

"Sorry i didn't mean to insult you."

"Hn. Today I'm meeting with Naruto, the Hokage of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"So where does that leave me. I mean, I could always torment your brother, but that would get boring after a while."

I like this girl, she's different. Wait, did i just admit to liking someone other than myself? I thought to myself before answering her. "You'll be accompanying me. I think that Naruto will like you."

"Alright."


	2. Could it be love?

alright, here's chapter two...i know i didn't mention it before but some characters (mainly Gaara) will be OOC...why, because that's just how it happened...

**Disclaimer:** i do **NOT** own anything from Naruto... if i did, well, then i wouldn't be here now would i...

please send review, they can contain anything, but i'd prefer constructive critisism... it helps me improve my writing...thx and enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 2

I don't know how it happened, but I've found myself seemingly transported to another world. I feel as though I belong here, which is strange, seeing as I don't even know where here is. Oh, well, I like it here anyways. Gaara's pretty cool too, even though nobody seems to like him. I wonder why that is, it might have to do with that strange aura I sense from him. It's like there are two souls in his body; a lot of you a probably wondering what I'm talking about and probably saying 'that's not possible'. Well, it is actually, some people know it as multiple personality syndrome, but I'm a somewhat spiritual person and I believe that more that one soul can inhabit a body without it being multiple personality syndrome. Plus, sometimes, people fake that kind of thing; then again, maybe it's just me because I've go something like a sixth sense because I'm blind. Anyway, it seems to me that Gaara's body is inhabited by his soul and another, so sue me if you think that I'm wrong. At the moment, I'm standing next to Gaara at the gates of the village to greet Naru-something or other for some meeting that he and Gaara have. I've been told that Naruto is a boisterous person, quite an optimistic kind of person that made his dream come true. He seemed proved that dreams are not only dreams, but that they are a reality. Anyway, he was coming with a few other people for whatever kind of meeting that this was, whether this was a personal, vacation meeting or a professional, business meeting, I don't know. Oh, here they come.

"Gaara!" Shouted a voice, I'm assuming that this is Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara replied. Yep, I was right.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked, I could hear the grin in his voice.

I smiled as I turned towards his direction. "I'm Anya."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto, Hokage of Konoah. I hope you don't think that I'm rude, but why aren't you looking at me?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I forced a smile, which I have a feeling he know wasn't real. "Don't apologize, you did not know and it wasn't your fault."

"Alright then, let me introduce you to the others here with me. There's Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata."

There was a collection of hellos from the small group to which I smiled and replied with my own greeting as I thought about Naruto. He too had the feeling to two souls residing in his body, was there something that these two boys had in common that no one else did? It was possible that they could both be harboring extra souls, I did, but I've got more than just one other soul residing in me. I've got three; Ashlynn, Venus, and Silver. They were all sisters of some sort and they all helped me with things in their own ways and I was grateful to them for it.

"So, where are you from?" One of the girls asked.

"Not here, that's for sure." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" One of the other boys.

"She was transported here in a bright light." Gaara answered.

"That's sometimes a bad thing." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting to be thrown from one world or reality to another. It's not really fun you know."

"Let's get to the house and we'll talk there." Gaara said softly before turning around towards said house.

I gave them all a small smile as I turned and followed after Gaara, with the others following after me, feeling the soft vibrations through the sand. One might wonder how I don't get lost, well; I am able to differentiate the way one person walks from crowds around me and follow that one person. And yes, I can even accomplish this task in sand, though it's harder than following someone on concrete. We soon came to the center of the villages where the house and Kazekage tower stood; we entered what I presumed to be a large room.

"Have a seat." Gaara said quietly to everyone while he led me to a seat. Somehow I get the impression that he's not always like this. Then again, it could just be my imagination that all of them were staring at him weird or the hatred and fear I sensed from the villagers. Anyway, they went on talking about a treaty between the Sand and Leaf village becoming stronger because of someone named Sasuke and a group called the Akatsuki. Though it seemed that the group, the Akatsuki, was slowly diminishing; how, I didn't care, it didn't interest me, anything dealing with politics didn't spike my interest. Before I knew it, the meeting was over and they'd come to an agreement, what it was, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. Though I did find out that Naruto and his friends were to stay in Suna for the week. I also found out that the world I'd been transported to was that of ninjas, I found that to be quite cool.

During the week, I'd spent time with Naruto and his friends, though I liked Naruto the best, followed by Hinata and Neji who I found out were cousins. I found out that Naruto has a demon sealed within him, which would explain me sensing a second soul within his body, as well as Gaara. I figured that that would be why Gaara didn't sleep, but I couldn't figure out what it was about this demon that caused him to be unable to sleep. Oh well, a mystery for another time. Shikamaru and Kiba were something else; I mean, they were awesome people, but Shika was too lazy for me and Kiba was too arrogant. Trust me; I know that I can be arrogant, but Kiba was **too** arrogant for my tastes. Sadly today was the day that they were to leave, though Naruto said that I could visit anytime and that they'd come and visit sometimes as well, like I said, I liked Naruto, always happy and optimistic. So, now it was back to just me and Gaara; not that I minded. Something about him seemed familiar to me and it calmed me. Though, I'd like to be able to see again, I miss being able to take things in through sight; all the different colors and shapes.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard a voice from behind me ask; I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard him or felt the vibrations of him walking up.

"I was thinking." I replied.

"About what?"

"Being able to see again."

"How did you get up here?"

"Carefully, with help from the sand."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that your favorite word?"

"Hn."

I could hear his smirk as he did that. "I guess so, huh?"

"Maybe."

"A two syllable word, it's a miracle."

"Hn."

"So ,I hear you've got a demon inside that head of yours."

"Hn." He sounded uneasy.

"Don't worry; I've got three other souls stuck in my body. It gets kind of annoying."

"Really?" I think I got him interested.

"Yeah, though, I'm curious, why is it that you don't sleep?"

He hesitated, "If I fall asleep then Shukaku will take over and destroy anything and everything while eating away at my sanity."

"I see. The girls aren't like that, though when they manage to get to the surface, they don't like to go back down. The three of them are somewhat annoying, but they've helped me in their own ways and I'm grateful to them. Sometimes I think that without them, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"What are their names?"

"Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus; if they manage to get to the surface, the only way that you'd be able to tell if it were Ashlynn or Venus would be different eye color. I have silver, while Ashlynn has grey-blue, Venus has blood red, and Silver has silver, but her personality is very shy, so she'd be easy to figure out."

"I see. That's very… interesting. Are they blind too?"

"They are restricted to the limits of my body."

"Hn."

"Don't go back to that again, please. I like hearing you talk; from what I've heard, you don't talk very often."

"Hn." Oh, he's amused now.

"You're mean." And now I'm being childish. Uh-oh, Venus is starting to rub off on me.

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I'm keeping up with my reputation."

I rolled my eyes as we sat up on the roof, the air getting cooler, signifying that it was getting late..

"You should get some sleep." He said quietly.

"I should, but lately I haven't been able to sleep very well."

We stayed up the whole night together, I would talk every now and then and he would listen, but other than that it was silent. I think that we became closer and I liked that; I know that I've only been here two days, but I think that I'm falling for him.

It's been a few weeks and Gaara has been on a mission; I've got free reign of the house, and I can scare Kankuro as much as I feel like, which is quite fun. He's due back tomorrow and I feel as though I'm a house wife waiting for her husband to return home. I hate that feeling. I've made a deal with the three other girls that inhabit my body, they each get to meet him, but they have to be nice.

Gaara came home and I could smell blood on him, I didn't worry about it until he stumbled into me, I called for Temari to come help me. He passed out, but Shukaku didn't come out, which surprised not only me, but Temari and Kankuro as well. I had Temari clean and dress his woulds, following my instructions exactly and told Kankuro to take him up to his room. It has been three days and he's still out, I haven't left him since he came home injured the way he is. I fell asleep next to him and woke the next day to find him regaining his own consciousness.

"Thank God you're alright." I muttered as he sat up next to me

"What happened?" He croaked.

I smiled as I carefully reached over and grabbed a glass of water, offering it to him before replying. "You came home from you mission and I smelt blood on you and figured it wasn't your own, but then you passed out on me and you've been out for three days."

He choked on the water and I think the he stared and me. "And nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened. Shukaku didn't come out at all. I don't know why he didn't, but he didn't and that's all that matters, right?"

"Everybody's safe and alive?"

"Yup."

"Have you been here the whole time I was out?"

"Haha, yeah, I have been, why do I look that bad?"

"No."

I just smiled and reached out towards his face, tracing over it once again, I found the tattoo and leaned forward, pressing my lips to it in a gentle, caring kiss.; I think that I surprised him, though I'm sure that's to be expected considering what I've heard about his past.

"Thank you." He murmured as I pulled back.

"For what?"

"For caring."

"Anytime Gaara, it's one of the best things I do."

It was his turn to surprise me, though I think he also surprised himself, when he kissed me on the cheek, muttering another thank you and hurrying off to the bathroom.

It's been about three weeks since then and about three-and-a-half months since I arrived here, apparently I've changed Gaara, I can sense it, from the ruthless leader that he used to be and gotten close to his heart I like him and I now know that I've fallen for him, but does that mean he's possibly fallen for me?. Anyway, how I managed to change him, I don't know, but everyone's glad that I did. Oh, Naruto's coming back with some woman called Tsunade; I've been told that she's a great medicnin. Apparently, Naruto told her of my blindness and asked her to see if she could help me regain my sight. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, incase it doesn't work. They're supposed to be here in a day or two, I've been trying to talk to Gaara about this Tsunade person, but he seems to be avoiding me and I don't know why. Maybe he has fallen for me, though I doubt that would be it. Then again, anytime that I can't sleep, he's there for me to talk to, he even talks back to me now; he holds my hand sometimes. The first time he did, we were in public and I think that he surprised both of us again, as well as the villagers. I suppose that it might actually be safe to say that he's at least beginning to fall for me. Oh well, I'll wander around the house for a bit, while I wait for Gaara to come out of hiding. Well, speak of the devil.

"Gaara, I've been trying to talk to you all day."

"Sorry."

"Where've you been?"

"I've been doing things around the village, repairing things, Kazekage business. Boring really."

"Are you nervous, Gaara?"

"What would bake you say I've nervous?"

"You're rambling, I don't think that you've done that before, ever, so I'm taking a guess and saying that you're nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, Gaara, you tell me."

I felt him staring at me, hesitating with what he wanted to say. "Actually, I am nervous."

"Why?"

"Because if Tsunade's operation works, then you'll see again and you'll think of me as a monster like everyone else."

"Gaara, you're not a monster, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care what they think; I think that they're wrong."

"You won't think that when you see me."

"Nothing could make me think that you're a monster, Gaara. You have to trust me when I say that."

There was silence for a few moments before I felt him lean towards me, hesitate a few seconds, and brush his lips against mine. Then he was gone, before I could say anything, I could tell that he was full of sadness. He was afraid that I'd reject him like everyone else in his life had, well, except Naruto and his friends. Sigh, I suppose that I'll have to wait until Tsunade tries to help me to prove to Gaara that I'll still think of him the same way.


	3. Dropping Facades

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or the characters from the show. If I did, I wouldn't be here typing this up now would I? I do, however, own the plot line and Anastasia. If you try and take said plot line and character, I shall bite you and trust me I will do it too.

Anyhow, enjoy this chapter, I don't think that this is the best thing that I've written lately, but I've got to update with something don't I?

Chapter 3

It turns out that Naruto and Tsunade were coming the next day; I found out when I woke up with Naruto screaming in my ear. I could sense Gaara in the room and some one with an extremely strong aura off to the side.

"Naruto! I'm blind, not deaf!" I shouted as I threw my arm in his direction, hitting him in the arm. "Though, I might be deaf now, too."

"Give her some room, kid." Came the voice from the other person in the room, whom I assumed to be Tsunade. I could tell that Naruto grinned as he moved back for me to sit up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So, you're the girl that Naruto wants me to heal, huh?" Tsunade asked as she walked closer to me.

"That would be me." I said as I turned my head in her direction.

"How long have you been blind?"

"Two years."

"How did it happen?"

"Excessive experimentation."

"Done by yourself or someone else?"

"A group of men."

"Well, then, I'll let you get cleaned up and get some food, then we'll start."

I just nodded and listened as she and Naruto left the room. I let out a sigh and slouched, ;eaning against the headboard. I heard Gaara moving, but didn't bother to pay attention to where he was going, I figured that he was going to try and avoid me for a while. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt him sit down on the bed.

"Nervous?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a little." That's a lie.

"I think that you're more than a little nervous."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little." I heard him smirking.

"I think that you find this amusing."

"Well, it's not everyday that I see you nervous."

"Mean."

"Keeping up my reputation."

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him chuckle.

"I'll leave you to get ready."

I just nodded as I heard him get up and walk out the door. As I heard the door close, I stood up and slowly walked around the room to grab the clothes that I showed up in, which I'd washed a few times now, before walking into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. I took a shower; washing my hair and body and shaving my legs, which is done **very** carefully. As I got out and dried off, I reached over and touched the mirror, wanting so bad to be able to see what I looked like. I don't even remember what I look like, I have a vague idea of what I look like, but I don't know exactly what I look like and that bothered me. Anyway, I dried of completely and dressed; I brushed my hair and left it down, it always dried straight anyway. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom and out of Gaara's room, walked down the stairs very slowly and carefully so that I wouldn't fall. As I made my way into the kitchen, I smelt fish; Gaara was the only one who knew that I liked fish. He once had Temari make it and it didn't taste or smell right, so, Gaara had made some of what was uncooked and from then on he was the only one who would make fish. Some of you are probably wondering why we'd have fish for breakfast, well, we're just that strange, plus, I like fish at anytime of the day. Gaara's actually a pretty good cook, but that's only when he wants to be. I smiled as I sat down and a plate was placed in front of me, you know I think that I was getting looks from Naruto and Tsunade; I think they found it weird that Gaara cooked and actually served me my food.

"What?" I asked.

I got a simultaneous reply of, "Nothing."

I think that I giggled, which sounded foreign to me, but they didn't know that and thought that I was acting normal; well, except for Gaara, because, well, I'd told him a lot about me because I'd wanted him to trust me and tell me things about him, which he did. Anyway, Gaara, Tsunade, and I ate fish while Naruto ate ramen. After we were done, Gaara led us to the hospital where the operation was to be preformed. Gaara and Naruto were to wait outside the room while Tsunade would 'heal' me. I hesitated in the doorway, afraid that this might not work, when I felt Gaara squeeze my hand to reassure me that it would be fine. I turned in his direction and smile, nodding slightly before letting go and walking into the room, followed by Tsunade.

Naruto and Tsunade had shown up this morning because Naruto had asked Tsunade to help Anya. I've finally accepted the fact that I care about her, actually, I didn't just care about her a lot, I think that I'm falling for her. Though, I don't know, because I've never been in this kind of situation, or felt these kinds of feelings. I kissed her last night, it wasn't anything special, just a brush of lips and-

"You kissed her?" Naruto asked from beside me.

Shoot, I said that out loud. "Yeah."

"Since when do you even get that close to people?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what it was that caused me to do it, but I did."

"Could Shukaku have had a hand in it?"

"He could have, but I don't think that he did, unless he finds her attractive."

"Do you want to do it again?"

"I don't know."

"Well, don't worry about it, because, personally; I think that she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want her to end up shunning me like the rest of the village."

"I don't think that she'd do that to you."

We fell into a silence as we both thought about different things, waiting for Tsunade and

Anya to leave the room. I don't know how long we sat there, but we sat there for quite a while before Tsunade came out of the room.

"The operation went on smoothly and she'll have to have a bandage wrapped around her eyes for two weeks so that sand doesn't infect her eyes while they're healing from the operation."

"Can we see her baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's still out, but she should be awake in a half hour, but I'd move her back to the house, it seems that she doesn't like hospitals." Tsunade replied.

I nodded and walked into the room to see Anya laying on the table and walked over to her. I gently picked her up and cradled her to my chest before walking out of the room and the hospital itself with Naruto and Tsunade following me. We walked back to the house and they waited down stairs while I walked upstairs to my room. As I went to put her down, she began waking up, she twitched a few times and I think that she may have blinked under the multiple layers of bandages.

"Gaara?"

"The old woman said that you wouldn't be up for another fifteen minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are we back home?"

Home? She considered this place home? I suppose that that's a good thing.

"Yes, we are." I was waiting for her to ask me to put her down, but she only curled closer to me; I heard her mumble a 'thank you' as she drifted back off to sleep. I waited until I knew that she was asleep before placing her on my bed and walking out to the living room

I woke up to find myself in Gaara's bed and wondered what time it was. I slowly got out of bed and made my way downstairs to the living room where I heard Kankuro and Temari. They must have gotten back from their mission.

"We heard that Tsunade-sama preformed an operation on your eyes." Temari said as they noticed me.

"So?" I asked, I don't know why, but I never really liked the two of them. Kankuro was a womanizer and Temari was too preppy for my tastes; even though she was a tomboy.

"Did it work?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, my eyes are bandaged you idiot." I snapped. "And here, I thought that I was supposed to be the blind one."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and as I turned to strike, I felt sand stop me. "Gaara."

"Calm down."

"It's not my fault that your brother is an idiot."

"It's not his fault either; he's just too stupid to know when to keep his mouth shut."

"If you say so."

"Come on, there's still some fish and ramen from breakfast."

"That reminds me, what time is it?"

"Just about noon."

"I see."

I then grabbed his hand and walked towards the kitchen, pulling him along behind me. I'm sure that I got strange looks from his siblings, which I'm sure he made stop with a glare. I didn't pay any attention to them, I didn't like them, so I didn't have to. The two of us went into the kitchen, well, more like I pulled Gaara into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Gaara got both him and myself a plate and as I was about to ask where Naruto and Tsunade were when Tsunade spoke.

"Well, kiddo, I see you're finally awake."

"I wanted a few hours of extra sleep, so sue me." I mumbled.

"Sue you?"

"Yeah, sue me, you know- nevermind, you all like to start fighting when all y'all don't agree on something."

"I don't get you." Naruto mumbled.

I smirked as I quoted one of my favorite movies, "Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, It's the honest ones you ought to look out for because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." I could tell that I was receiving some weird looks.

"Huh?" was all that I heard from Naruto.

"It's just a quote from a favorite movie of mine." (Three guesses what it is.)

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm gonna eat now, forget that I said anything." I said as I took a bite of the fish in front of me.

"Just so you know kiddo, you've got to keep those bandages on for two weeks." Tsunade said from the left of me.

I nearly spit my food out, though I know that a few people wouldn't have appreciated that. I swallowed my food before, "Two Weeks!? What do you mean two weeks!"

"I told you she wasn't going to be happy about it." Gaara said softly from where she sat on my right, at the head of the table.

"Unless you would like to infect you eyes and have to wear them for even longer than two weeks."

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid bandages."

"Look kiddo, at least you'll be able to see, right?"

"Can you guarantee that?"

"I'm the best of the best."

"That doesn't mean shit."

"What's that supposed to mean you brat?!"

"Nothing other than the truth. I know what it's like to be the best of the best. Now look at me."

"Oh, cry me a river."

"Sorry, I can't do that, it might irritate my eyes."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

By now, Gaara was holding me back and I could tell that Naruto was holding Tsunade back. I didn't fight against Gaara like I knew Tsunade was against Naruto. How I knew this was because I could feel the vibration from her through the ground and Naruto's shouts for her to stop and calm down. Kankuro and Temari ran in to see what the commotion was about and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene before them. Gaara pulled me back from the table, letting me grab my plate of fish and taking me back out into the living room.

"Sit here, don't move." He said as he sat me on the couch.

I gave him a pouting face, but I decided that I'd sit here and eat my fish, yes, childish, I know, but I think that I'm entitled to a bit of childishness. I could tell he gave me a smirk as he walked back towards the kitchen where I still felt vibrations of Tsunade's commotion.

"Calm yourself." Gaara said to her. I imagine that she glared at him, but she stopped moving all the same. Something confused me though, Tsunade was super strong, apparently, but she couldn't manage to throw Naruto off of her to come and get at me, though that wouldn't have mattered, because I'd have just defended myself with the sand and Gaara was more than likely to help with that protection. "Now, you will stay away from her and she will stay away from you until you leave this evening. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Understood Anya?" Gaara called out to me.

"Nng."

"Anastasia."

"Yes, understood."

After that, nothing really interesting happened, during dinner before the two left for Konoha, Tsunade kept control of her want to kill me and I did nothing more to instigate it cough bullshitcough. Soon after dinner, Tsunade and Naruto left and I was sitting alone in with Gaara in his room. We sat there, next to each other in a comfortable silence, which I disturbed.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"What happens if it turned out that Tsunade's operation didn't work?"

He looked down at me as I slowly scooted towards him, laying my head gently on his shoulder. I didn't want to seem too forward, but even though I act like a totally badass sometimes, I'm still just a broken little girl on the inside, and I want comfort. At this moment, I wanted that comfort and I was hoping that he'd give it. I felt him gently run his fingers through my hair and trust me, I know this is not what he normally acts like, we've talked before, I know his past as well as he knows mine. I know who he truly is, the fact that everyone thinks he's a monster, when really he's not, and I know that I'm letting my façade fall, but we're both just broken people and we need the comfort of one another. And as we sit here, I think that we're both thinking the same thing, we don't want to lose the only other person to get this close to us without being harmed in the process. I'll update you all to the progress of both Gaara and myself in due time, but until then, I shall leave you to think on the image of these two outcasts safe together in one another's arms.


	4. Sight?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto; if I did, would I really be here?

Chapter 4

It has been two days since our last encounter, and last time I left you with the image of Gaara and myself sitting together on his bed. The two of us haven't really said anything to each other, it isn't needed, we know without words what the other wants or means to say. So, as I said before, it's been two days and I haven't been able to take the bandages off, Gaara saw to that, I think that's the only time we speak, when I want to take the bandages off. Wait, I lied, I've taken the bandages off to shower and then add eye drops that are supposed to help. Apparently, Tsunade left them and said that I should start to see colorless, but definite shapes within the first week. We're still waiting. Anyway, this morning Gaara took off and I've had a weird feeling ever since before he left and it still hasn't gone away. I've got bells going off in my head that are telling me 'DANGER, DANGER, DANGER!' Plus I've got the girls who keep telling me to keep my guard up, but I don't think it'll matter because I'm not in my reality and I don't know what kind of tricks that any enemies would use agai- - - - -

Sorry I got cut off by some jerk that keeps saying 'yeah' and 'un' at the end of his sentences. It's really annoying. I also don't understand how I let him get me, that is ticking me off as well. Anyway, he took me back to what I can only assume is a camp. There are two other people and one of them tried something, called Mangekyo, on me but it didn't work.

"Why doesn't it work, un?" Asked the annoying one.

"I've been trying to tell you." I muttered.

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"Your friend over there can't do anything to me because I'm blind and from what I gather, it has to do with his eyes, which I can't see because I'm blind. Now, if you don't mind, please replace my bandages."

"Why?" It was the one who's trick-thing didn't work.

"Well, I just had some surgery done and hopefully I'll be able to seen within the next week and five days, but if you don't replace my bandages then you won't be able to try that crazy eye trick thing again. And before you ask why it doesn't work right now and before I have to repeat for the millionth time, I'm blind, I can't see anything."

"Hn."

I felt the annoying one replace my bandages and once he was finished, I shied away from him.

"What's the problem, yeah?"

"You have mouths on you hands and they're licking me, that can't be sanitary."

"If it bothers her so much, you should just hold onto her Deidara, see how long it takes her before freaking out completely."

"I'm sorry, you are?"

"Kisame."

"Uh-huh, that's nice. Why do you smell like fish?"

"Well, he kinda is one, un."

"That's interesting, I like fish."

"Really."

"Yeah, I like to eat it after it's been fried or sautéed. It tastes rea- Oh, you're all in trouble now."

"What do you mean, yeah?"

"You don't sense that?"

"Sense what?" The unnamed one asked.

"He's coming and I'm hiding." I said with a smirk before surrounding myself with a barrier of sand. "Good bye gentlemen."

I don't know how long it was before Gaara got me to let down my shield or if he even defeated them all, but I do know that they actually got their own hits in, I could smell blood, his blood, on him. He was still angry; I could sense it and I didn't know what to do.

"Gaara?"

"Hn." Yup, he's definitely angry.

I sighed softly as I reached out and touched his arm, "It's alright."

"Hn."

"Gaara!"

"What?"

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"I still let them get you."

"But I'm alright, it's ok, you didn't know it was going to happen and I didn't know what to do against them because I've never encountered them before. It's alright though, I'm not hurt and I'm safe."

"Hn."

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Let's go home."

He didn't say anything, he just led me back towards Suna. I think that I started falling asleep because I don't remember actually walking all the way back to Suna and I found myself in Gaara's arms at the gates of Suna. He stiffened when he found I'd woken up, I think that he was afraid that I'd freak out and demand that he put me down, but I just leaned against him more, mumbling something about him smelling good and dozing off. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the back seat, so to speak, of my mind and Ashlynn had made her way to the surface.

"Be nice!" I reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered before turning her attention to the outside world. I could only hope that she wouldn't freak Gaara out with her sudden appearance.

It's been two days since Naruto and Tsunade left, two days since Anya and I both let out facades fall before each other. This morning I had Kazekage business to attend to and I had to leave her alone; I didn't like it because I had a bad feeling, even Shukaku, who's become quite fond of Anya, was warning me that something was off. I was half way through the business that I had to attend to when I was informed by Kankuro that someone had come and taken Anya, I became angry with the knowledge that I'd left her vulnerable in a place she was unfamiliar with. I quickly finished the business I had to attend to and went in search of Anya; I found traces of a small struggle in her room and caught the scent, with demonic senses I'm able to do so, of the group that I'd feared would get her. Wait, since when do I fear anything; never mind, I'm going to ignore Shukaku's response. Anyway, I followed the scent and soon enough I found the camp of three Akatsuki members. They were looking at, what looked to be, a barrier of sand in the shape of a ball. For an hour or longer I fought against the three of them before they retreated. It took me a few minutes to get Anya to lower the shield that she'd built around herself, though when she did lower it, she could tell that I was angry.

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

She sighed and touched my arm, yes, she knew I was angry. "It's alright."

"Hn."

"Gaara!" Did I make her mad?

"What?"

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"I still let them get you."

"But I'm alright, it's ok, you didn't know it was going to happen and I didn't know what to do against them because I've never encountered them before. It's alright thought, I'm not hurt and I'm safe."

"Hn."

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go home."

I didn't say anything as I began walking back to Suna. Anya followed without a word, but as we continued on, she started falling asleep and I picked her up and just continued on walking. We arrived at the gates and she stirred and I tensed up waiting for her to tell me to put her down, but she didn't. She curled in closer and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch and she fell asleep. I continued toward home and as we reached it, she woke and I set her on her feet.

"Come one, we have to put more eye drops in your eyes." I muttered as I walked inside and up to my room with her following not far behind.

I had her sit on the bed as I retrieved the eye drops from the bathroom and when I came back out I began to un-wrap the bandages on her head. When the last layer of bandages came off, she blinked to let her eyes adjust and I noticed that her eyes were not the usual silver, but a grey-blue.

"You must be Ashlynn." I said as I gently tilted Anya's head back to put the drops in.

"You would be right." She said with a small smile on her, or rather Anya's, face.

"Hn."

"What, not glad to see me?"

"No offence, but not really."

"And why's that."

"I don't know you and I don't know what you want."

"I just came out to tell you something."

"Hn?"

"I know you like her, Venus and Silver know that you do too, but we have a warning for you."

"And what would that be?"

"If you hurt her, your little demon won't even be able to help you and you'll be in trouble with all three of us."

"Hn."

"Don't deny what you feel, it'll hurt both you and her."

"I don't intend to."

"Good."

"Hn."

I started to rewrap her eyes with new bandages when I heard Anya speak.

"She didn't do anything drastic did she?"

"No."

"What did she do?"

"She gave me a warning."

"A warning? About what?"

"About you."

"Me?" She paused almost afraid to ask, "What about me?"

"She said not to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt me how?"

"Hn." I don't want to tell her because I don't want to be rejected, but the other one wouldn't have told me if Anya didn't feel that way about me. I'm…confused.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

I've been given control of my body back, and I've been talking to Gaara, but he won't tell me what Ashlynn told him and it's bothering me because I know that Ash won't tell me even if I asked her.

"Tell me please."

"Hn."

"Gaara, please?"

He sighed and I wondered if he was relenting and going to tell me. I felt him lean towards me and pause.

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"It has to do with me, I want to know."

I heard him sigh before I felt his hand hesitantly rest on the side of my face. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on mine and gently pressed his lips to mine. I was a little bit surprised; I was going to have a talk with Ashlynn later. I felt him begin to pull away, I'm sure it was because I wasn't doing anything, and I pressed my lips back against his with a small amount of pressure to let him know that I wasn't disgusted with him like I knew he was bound to be thinking. We pulled away and I could feel him staring at me and I wished that I could stare back, but alas, I couldn't.

"She told me not to hurt you."

"They're all so over-protective."

"They have a right to be."

"Not against you, you'd never hurt me. Not intentionally."

"I'm a monster, it doesn't matter whether it's intentional or not.

SMACK. "Stop talking about yourself like that! Stop believing what everyone else has told you!"

I was stunned, she'd actually hit me. So, she really didn't agree with the villagers and didn't think of me as a monster like they did. She likes me. But, how did she hit me without the sand reacting.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I shouldn't have done that."

"Hn."

"You're mad now."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You have a point."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Hn."

* * *

I hope that you all don't expect me to have chapter 5 up soon, I'm having a bit of a hard time trying to write out what I want to have happen, but I promise that I will have it up as soon as I get the draft written. 

E.F.P.


	5. Admittance?

I'm sorry for the wait to those of you who like this story. There are many of you who will not like how fast paced this story is moving, but I can't seem to do anything otherwise at this point.

I'm happy to say that I'm happy to havecompleted this chapter... this was a pain to write because I'm going through a writer's block... I'm also pretty bad at keeping Gaara in character, but I'm working on it. Anyone who wants to give me criticizm, it's welcome, anyone who wants to give ideas is welcome to tell me, it may not get used, but it's nice to have ideas.

Chapter 5

Two days have passed since I was visited by Anya's spirit friend Ashlynn, I've avoided her. She knows and now she's angry with me. She hasn't even insulted Kankuro, she never passes up a chance to insult him. I've been out all day working on things in the village, they still haven't even begun to trust me, they hate me still. I just returned home and entered my room to change out of my robes when I found myself pinned to the door.

"Anya, what are you doing?"

"What did you do to her?" Ok, it's one of the girls.

"Who am I talking to?"

"Silver, now answer the question."

"I didn't do anything."

"Why is she upset? What is it that you've done before that you aren't doing now?"

I looked away and didn't answer. When she next spoke, there was more malice in the voice.

"Hello, I'm Venus and I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer."

I remained silent, not wanting to answer that I'd been avoiding the girl who I wanted to have accept me.

"You've been avoiding her?"

Shit. "How did you do that?"

"None of your business, just know that you'd better stop avoiding her. You're hurting her and making her mad." She paused. "Keep our warning in mind."

The next thing I knew, I was back on my own feet and Anya was backing off.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's not your fault, you can't control them."

"I could've if I tried harder."

"I…it's not your fault…I'm not good at this at all."

"What, human interaction?"

"No, apologizing."

"For what?" She didn't want to admit that she was angry and upset.

"For avoiding you, I shouldn't have done that and I'm… sorry."

He's been avoiding me for two days, why is he avoiding me, what did I do? The only time he comes to see me is when we change the bandages over my eyes. Wait, why do I care.. oh yeah, I've fallen hard for him. I heard footsteps coming closer and when I heard the door open, I was sitting with Ashlynn and Venus.

"What's going on?"

"Silver's saying hi." That's all I was told, but soon Silver returned and Venus left.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." Silver told me softly.

"Yeah, right." I muttered and I was correct as I was given control of my body again. I was holding Gaara against the door and I let him go before backing off. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you can't control them."

I could if I wanted to. "I could've tried harder."

"I… it's not your fault… I'm not good at this at all."

"What, human interaction?" What happened between him and those two?

"No, apologizing." What? Oh, they didn't.

"For what?" Might as well act like I don't know what's going on.

"For avoiding you, I shouldn't have done that and I'm… sorry." Wow.

"It's alright, I'm fine."

I could feel him staring at me, not believing what I'd told him.

"Come on we need to change my bandages."

"Hn." Back to normal.

I sat down on the bed and waited for him to come and unwrap the bandages. Moments later he was standing in front of me, dutifully unwrapping the gauze that protected my eyes. I noticed that everything was getting lighter as the gauze layers became fewer and fewer. When the last layer of gauze was lifted, I saw fuzzy outlines in black and white. I looked up towards his face and smiled.

"Guess what." I whispered.

"Hn?"

"I can see you." 

He seemed to freeze and I could tell that he was ready to bolt, but I grabbed ahold of his sleeve, anchoring him to the ground.

"Don't run. Please, don't."

He looked down at me hesitantly and I gasped. He must have thought that I was disgusted because he tried to pull away from me, but I stood and wrapped my arms around him.

"And you said that I wouldn't like you."

"I'm a monster."

"Don't make me smack you again, because I will."

I let go and stood looking up at him. I reached my hand up and he flinched. I sighed as I gently traced his tattoo, my fuzzy vision following after my fingers, finally seeing him the way I'd been wishing to since I realized I was falling for him. I leaned up and looked him in the eye, finally being able to, and brushed my lips against his softly.

"I don't care what those idiots out there think, you are not a monster. You're you and nothing is going to change that, ever."

He didn't say anything, just nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's finish with these stupid bandages, the sooner I can take them off for good, the better."

He nodded as I sat down and allowed him to place the eye drops in my eyes and wrap new gauze around my eyes. This was quite annoying, I couldn't believe that I had to wear these stupid things for two freaking weeks. I hate Tsunade, but at the same time, I'm quite thankful for having her operate on my eyes.

Anya was sitting on the bed as I went and grabbed the gauze and eye drops. I was contemplating what Venus and Silver had told me; was I really that bad, I couldn't be, could I? I was just trying to figure things out, I think, but I suppose that it ended up with me completely avoiding her in the process. I walked over to the bed and began unwrapping the bandages from around Anya's eyes. When I had pulled away the final layer, she spoke to me.

"Guess what?" She whispered.

"Hn." I don't like guessing games.

"I can see you."

I froze and was ready to run when she grabbed my sleeve.

"Don't run. Please, don't."

I looked down at her, still ready to run, and gasped softly. She must think I'm hideous, she's not going to want to have anything to do with me. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"And you said I wouldn't like you."

"I'm a monster."

"Don't make me smack you again, because I will."

She released me and reached her hand up and I flinched, waiting for her to strike me, willing the sand not to attack her, when her fingers traced my kanji tattoo. She softly brushed her lips against mine and I was shocked as she spoke gently to me.

"I don't care what those idiots out there think, you are not a monster. You're you and nothing is going to change that, ever."

I just nodded, opting not to say anything.

"Alright, let's finish with the stupid bandages, the sooner I can take them off for good, the better."

I nodded as she sat down and placed the eye drops in her eyes before wrapping the new gauze around her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"About three in the afternoon." I replied as I watched her.

"Is there something that fascinating about me?" She asked. She must have sensed that I was staring at her.

"Not really, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing and everything that has happened since you arrived here."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, it surprised me that she would willingly touch a monster like me. What also surprised me what that Shukaku had no problem with her, normally he'd be begging me to kill anyone and everyone.

"Stop thinking and enjoy yourself for once." She said as if she were reading my mind.

"Hn." I'm getting to close to her, she'll get hurt because of me.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on me.

"Stop what?" I asked softly.

"Stop thinking whatever it is that you're thinking. You're being stupid."

There he goes again thinking about how he's a monster, I swear when I can finally see, I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't stop thinking like this.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed as I tightened my grip on his waist.

His reply was soft, "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking whatever it is that you're thinking. You're being stupid."

He placed his hand gently on my head and sighed softly. I guess I affect him that much. Wow, I sure think highly of myself now; should probably stop before it gets to me.

"I just don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"Gaara," I said softly. "If I get hurt, then it's my fault, not yours. You won't always be there to protect me Gaara. I am a big girl, despite the fact that I'm blind."

He didn't answer me, not that I was expecting an answer, but it would be nice once in a while.

"Gaara, this is totally off topic, but I'm hungry." I paused, I could tell he was smirking now. "I kinda skipped breakfast this morning."

He stepped away from me and I let go, only to have him hesitantly pick up my hand in his and pull me up from the bed and lead me down into the kitchen. I smiled at him as he pulled a chair out for me and I listened as he began to make me something to eat. Now many of you are most likely thinking 'who is that and what have they done with Gaara?' Contrary to popular belief, Gaara does have a soft side, but his past is what has caused him to become so coarse and anti-social. I suppose this is the case of Beauty and the Beast, except that I'm no Beauty and I refuse to think of him as a beast; though if you wanted to go by the fairytale, he was just as misunderstood as the Beast himself.

Gaara put a plate in front of me and I realized that had I been paying attention, I'd have known that he'd made me sushi. Another thing that is contrary to popular belief is that Gaara can actually cook, he just doesn't like to, but he doesn't seem to be willing to force me to try Temari's cooking again. Oh speak of the devil and he, she in this case, shall appear.

"Oh, hello Gaara, Anya."

"Hn."

I did even bother to reply, you know, I really don't have a problem with people; until they try to poison me with their experiments when cooking. Oh wait, here comes more fun; it's Kankuro.

"Hello Neko."

"Why do you insist upon calling me that? I'm not a cat you dumbass."

"Gaara, what have you done to the poor girl, she's witchy."

"Gaara has nothing to do with it. I was like this before I got here, thank you very much you jerk." I really don't like Kankuro, he didn't stop hitting on me for the whole first month I was here. It got really annoying really fast.

I just ignored the two of them as I continued eating until I'd eaten enough to satisfy myself. Gaara took a couple pieces as I was eating but he didn't eat very much. Like me, I normally don't eat very much, but I suppose that I've been around Naruto for way too long. I sighed, content now that my stomach was full, but now I was bored because there wasn't much to do. I got up from the table and maneuvered my way around Kankuro into the living room without having to hurt him to accomplish this and sat on the couch. I sat there a while and let my mind wander, subconsciously moving my hand in a circular motion, twirling sand in midair. I was now completely content for the time being, but I was still bored.

Gaara came in and sat by me and asked. "Would you like to go to Konoha and visit Naruto?"

"Really?"

He just nodded.

I sat up and looked in his direction, still unconsciously manipulating the sand. I leaned over and rest my head on his shoulder.

"How many freaky people am I going to run into?" I asked softly.

I swore I heard him chuckle, but he'd never admit to it so I said nothing as I sat there with my head on his shoulder.

"A few at the least." He replied.

"Oh well, I've had my fair share of freaky people back in my other life." I said as I slowly let go of the control I had over the sand and let it fall to the ground.

"Hn."

"Don't go back to that again, please." I muttered as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I'm fairly sure that he blushed, but I wasn't about to say anything.


	6. To Konoha We Go

**Disclimer:** **I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own Anya, Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus. No one other than the two friends who Silver and Venus are based off of are allowed to use any of these four characters.**

Anyway, sorry it took so long to get out, I was having computer problems and had to rewrite this whole thing without my original beginning, so without further hindrance, here it chapter 6.

Gaara of the Desert

Chapter 6

Hello again, I suppose that I should continue from where I left off. So where were we again…oh yes, I remember. Gaara had asked if I wanted to go visit Naruto. I'm sure you all remember him, the spunky blond who dragged that old hag here to help me. That same old hag deserves an apology from me, but that doesn't mean that she's going to get one. Anyway, we shall continue from whence we left off.

It took Gaara three days to secure the village and someone to be in charge while he was gone. Normally, I suppose, he would leave Kankuro in charge, but the last time, it seems, Kankuro was unable to keep up with the duties placed upon his shoulders. So it has now been three days and Gaara and I are ready to leave; he was really sweet- anyone who wants to contradict me can go curl up in a dark corner and disintegrate- and bought me a couple changes of clothes for while we're in Konoha. Oh, I'm so excited- and I don't admit this often- it's been one week, since Tsu- what was it again, oh well- since the old hag had operated on my eyes and I only have one more week until I could take of the wretched bandages for good! I felt Gaara's hand on my shoulder as we walked towards the gates of the village, I must have been bouncing.

I turned to him and smiled. "Hm?"

"Relax."

"But, I'm excited, happy, and ecstatic to be going to see Naruto and the rest of them."

I heard him sigh and I could tell that he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes at me. I just smiled at him as we continued walking. His hand fell from my shoulder and back to his side where I gently grabbed it with my own.

"Come on, I wanna get there soon!" I whined (yes, I whined, I am capable of that) and I'm quite certain he smirked at me.

"It will take at least thirty hours to get there if we don't rest and eat." He explained to me.

"Awe! Almost two days to get there?"

"Where did this side of you come from?" He asked, changing subjects on me as she made our way out of the village and across the desert in the semi-cool morning air.

"Hm, I think it's from Silver, most likely. I know it's not from Venus, and a little bit- a tiny bit- from Ashlynn." I replied as I gently intertwined our fingers as we walked.

How many days has it been since we last encountered each other…three days I think. Yes, three days since I asked her if she wanted to go see Naruto. She's become fond of him, I don't mind, really I don't. Ok, so I'm a bit uncomfortable that she is so… attached to the blond. He was my first friend and I know that he knows how I feel about her and wouldn't do anything, but I still feel this way. Shukaku says that it is jealousy, but I don't believe him, but then again, I have no experience, nor proof that it is not jealousy. Anyway, back to the point, we are finally on our way out of Suna to Konoha. It took three days for me to find someone capable enough to look after the village for a little more than a week. I'd have left Kankuro in charge, but the last time I did that—let's just not get into that. He was incompetent, we shall leave it at that. So here we are, Anya and myself, leaving Suna.

She was bouncing, I've not seen her do that at all since she arrived here, and it's a bit strange. I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder to still her as we walked.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hm?" She asked me softly.

"Relax." I said calmly.

"But, I'm excited, happy, and ecstatic to be going to see Naruto and the rest of them."

I just sighed and forced myself not to roll my eyes at her. She just smiled at me as we continued walking. My hand dropped from her shoulder to my side and I felt her place her hand in mine. Her hands were soft, but calloused, she knows how to fight and protect herself. That isn't the point though, the point is that I was surprised- yes, surprised- that she would willingly hold my hand. The hand of a Monster; you tell Anya I said that and you will die an excruciatingly painful death.

"Come on, I wanna get there soon!" She whined. It was…cute. You tell anyone I said that and you'll die. Painfully. Very, very painfully.

I smirked at her before explaining, "It will take at least thirty hours to get there if we don't rest and eat."

"Awe! Almost two days to get there?"

She was whining, playfully, but still whining none-the-less and it was kind of funny and I was curious as to where she picked it up from, or rather whom she picked it up from.

"Where did this side of you come from?" I asked, changing the subject, hoping to get her to focus on something else as we walked across the desert.

"Hm, I think it's from Silver, most likely. I know it's not from Venus, and a little bit- a tiny bit- from Ashlynn. "She explained to me as she intertwined our fingers. She has surprised me yet again, but I think that I like it.

I couldn't keep my mind on the paperwork in front of me, nor what it was that Shizune was explaining to me about whatever it was she was explaining to me in the first place. None of the mattered right now, because right now, I know that Gaara and Anya are coming to visit and I can't concentrate on anything else right now. Grandma Tsunade probably won't want to see Anya again, but she'll need to check on her eyes. She now works in the Konoha hospital with Sakura still apprenticing under her wing and Shizune stayed here with me to help out with what she could. It'll be nice to see Anya and Gaara again, I think that the—

"NARUTO!" Shizune exclaimed in my ear, causing me to fall out of the chair.

"Ch, how troublesome."

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed as I got up off the floor and sat back in my chair.

"Were you even paying attention!" Shizune hissed.

"Uh." I sweat-dropped as I looked over at Shikamaru who must have walked in just a few minutes ago. "What were we talking about?"

"Nevermind, we'll go over it later." Shizune muttered before leaving my office.

"So Shika, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, just thought I'd come by. See if you wanted to go get some ramen and cloud watch with me and a few of the others."

"RAMEN?!" I exclaimed. "LET'S GO!"

Shika chuckled at me as I removed the robes and stood there in my normal outfit. We were soon out the door and off to Ichiraku's for ramen. When we arrived we were greeted by Neji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as Shika and I walked up to them.

We all took seats at the counter and ordered what we wanted. While we waited we talked about a few things that were going on in the village and with the other villages.

"So, what's this about Gaara and Anya coming to Konoha?" Kiba asked.

"It's exactly that. They are coming for a visit. I think that Gaara figured Anya would want to get out and go somewhere other than around Suna. So, he decided to bring her here. I can't wait till they get here." I explained with a grin.

We ate in a relative silence, talking here and there, ordering another bowl every now and then before we were all done and decided to go to the training grounds and watch clouds; Shika's favorite pastime. I think that he explained to me once why he liked to clouds so much, I think that it had to do with something about them being free and not weighed down. I couldn't keep the grin off my face with the thought that Anya and Gaara were going to be here tomorrow evening at the latest.

Gaara was quiet as we walked, I still held his hand, I liked the feeling it gave me to be able to hold someone's hand. But he wasn't just a someone he was the one, the one who made my stomach do summersaults and backflips and it wasn't an unwelcomed feeling. Something was telling me that this was right, that there was no one else for me, no one but him. Wow how corny did that sound? We'd been walking for a while now and we arrived in the forest at the outskirts of the desert about twenty minutes ago, which was quite welcomed by me. I don't like the sun much, that is something that I don't know whether I picked it up from one of the girls or if it was my own dislike towards the sun. Oh well, doesn't matter now. I've got so much pent up energy because Gaara hasn't let me let any of it out. It's probably smart of him to no let me do so, it'll keep him from getting a headache. I think that I shall unleash my energy upon Naruto and the others when we get to Konoha. I can't wait!

"Gaara?" I asked softly with a giggle.

I could tell that he looked over at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Are we there yet?"

He stared at me for a moment before hesitantly answering with a soft, "No."

"Oh." I paused. "Now?"

I felt him look at me from the corner of his eye and answered with a firm, "No." This answer made it know that he didn't want to play my game.

"Awe! No fun, no fun at all." I muttered, sulking a bit. That got a small smile- would it be considered a smile or a smirk. Most likely a smirk. Anyway, I could tell there was one on his face. "Isn't there anyway we could get there faster?"

The next thing I knew, I was being held in his arms and we were jumping through the trees. I smiled as I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat rhythmically. Soon I was sound asleep, I don't know how, but I was.

We had reached the forest about twenty minutes ago and we were still holding hands. I liked to be able to hold her hand, it made me feel wanted. It was the first time I truly felt this way in a very long time and it was nice. I didn't want to let go.

"Gaara?" Her soft voice broke through my thoughts with a giggle.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What?" I asked softly.

"Are we there yet?"

I stared at her, what was she playing at, surely she knew we weren't there. I hesitated before I answered with a soft, "No."

"Oh." She said it like she'd just realized I was right and she paused. "Now?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and answered with a soft, but firm, "No." I don't know what kind of game she was playing, but I wasn't going to go along with it, it seemed very strange.

"Awe! No fun, no fun at all." She muttered, sulking slightly. I smirked at this. "Isn't there anyway we could get there faster?" She asked me with a whine.

I gave a small smile and scooped her up into my arms and began jumping through the trees. I felt her lean her head on my chest and I found that I liked that as I continued to jump. A few moments later Anya was asleep and I was left to my thoughts about her and Shukaku as company.


	7. Stalker

Alright, so here's the seventh chapter, it's a sooner update than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy and that it meets your standards.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own Anya and Ashlynn, and Venus and Silver are owned by two of my friends, as stated in the last chapter, try to steal them at your physical health.

Gaara of the Desert

Chapter 7

As Anya slept in my arms as we traveled, I was arguing with Shukaku about what it was that I was feeling for the girl in my arms.

_You should listen to me kid, I know what I'm talking about._

**Quiet Demon, I don't need any of your **_**advice**_** on anything.**

_Of course you don't. So, what is it that you're feeling for the sightless one?_

**I…I don't know.**

_See, you should listen to me. I know what it is you're feeling. I can tell you why you're having trouble concentrating on things, why you're stomach feels knotted up, why you're heart skips a beat. But if you don't want to listen to me, that's fine._

**Fine you stupid Demon, tell me, what is it that I'm feeling for Anya.**

_You my young host are in love with the girl._

That caught me off guard, I think that I almost dropped Anya, but luckily for her and myself, I didn't. It was strange for me to think about being in love. I'd never known love, I didn't know what it was like, or how I'm supposed to know that I'm in love, but maybe, just maybe, Shukaku could be right.

_Of course I'm right._

**Stop doing that you stupid Demon.**

_I'm right admit it._

**Fine you're right.**

_Tell me, what am I right about?_

**Oh, be quiet. Tell me why it is that you didn't come out and attack when I was unconscious for those three days?**

_I don't know, I tried, but something wouldn't let me out. Like I was in a cage, I didn't like it at all._

It was at this time that Anya began talking, I thought she'd woken up, but it seemed that she was talking in her sleep. I listened to her as we continued on our way; we were now half way there.

"Don't…please, I don't…don't leave me." Who was she talking about? She's never done this before, why is she doing it now? Her hand gripped my shirt as she muttered, "Gaara."

I was shocked, I will admit it. She was afraid I'd leave her while I was afraid that she'd walk away from me. I looked down at this girl as I continued to travel and I could tell that I was growing a soft spot for this girl.

I was dreaming of him, dreaming of him walking away like so may others had done to me. It hurt that my subconscious would show me this, because I had imagined this many times, but had told myself that it wouldn't happen.

In my mind, I stood there watching, trying to wake up, but unable to, with the girls standing behind me. They were trying to comfort me, I suppose as they stood far enough away that I could have some privacy, but close enough so that I knew I had their support. Ashlynn, Silver, Venus, they were all too good to me, caring for me in their own ways. Ways that only they could pull off, but that's what I liked about them.

I could feel the movement of Gaara and myself jumping through the trees. I suppose that my subconscious was letting me wake. I could vaguely hear Gaara growling, he was probably talking to Shukaku. I was falling back to sleep, but I was talking in my sleep, I didn't really want him to hear it but I knew he did anyway.

"Don't…please, I don't…don't leave me. Gaara."

As I watched my dream, I couldn't help by cry a little at the realization that it could happen again. Another person could walk away from me and I wouldn't know the reason why.

"He won't leave you."

"Silver's right, he won't leave. He cares about you too much to leave you."

"Thanks Silver, Ashlynn."

"Plus, if he does, one of us will just go kick his ass. Possibly kill him."

"No Venus, you won't. I'll just have to accept the fact that there is one more person who doesn't want me if he leaves. Just like with mom."

"You won't have to because he's not going to leave you."

"Thanks Silver. I appreciate the effort and support."

"We're always here, obviously, if you ever want to talk."

"I know Ash, I know."

"We'll talk some sense into him if need be."

"Haha, you just talk, that's funny V."

"Shut up Ash, I am capable of doing so. I don't always attack people."

"No, but that's what you mainly do."

"Is not."

"Really? Name one time in which you didn't attack someone before actually saying something."

"Yes, really. How about when S and I met the red head, I didn't attack him."

"Only because Silver had already done so."

"Well, that's true."

"See, that's my point. You attack people before you say anything, you try to scare them out of their minds and then they don't understand what it is that you're telling them. Therefore you get even angrier and more often than not kill said person."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"**NOT!"**

"**TOO!"**

"Ashlynn, Venus!"

"**What!"**

"Stop fighting, please."

Ashlynn and Venus turned back to each other and mock glared. "Fine."

"Alright."

Anya smiled; this was a normal occurrence, Ashlynn and Venus fighting. It was rather amusing, until it gave her a headache, then it was just annoying. Their little squabble had gotten her mind off of what her subconscious was trying to do to her. For that she was thankful.

"I think that it's time for you to wake up Anya." Silver said softly.

Anya smiled, "Yeah, I suppose so."

I looked down at Anya, she was still sleeping, it was surprising considering that we were jumping through trees. I figured that it'd have jostled her awake, but I hadn't. We are now almost there and it's around two in the afternoon. She'd probably be happy about that; we'd be there a day early. As I landed on the ground Anya began to stir, well, what do you know, I think about her and she knows. It's a bit strange.

"Gaara?" She asked softly.

"Hn."

"How much longer?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether we walk or jump."

"Walking?"

"An hour to an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Jumping?"

"Forty-five minutes."

Anya smiled against my shoulder. "Can we continue jumping, or do you want to put me down?"

"We can keep jumping if you'd like that." I replied. I was going to let her choose, I was not about to tell her that I didn't want to put her down. I continued walking as we spoke to each other, ready to comply with whatever she wanted.

"I wanna get there soon." She mumbled.

I chuckled, yes, chuckled and murmured, "Jumping it is then."

I woke to find that Gaara had jumped to the ground and was now walking, wonder how much longer we have till we get there.

"Gaara?" I asked softly.

"Hn."

"How much longer?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether we walk or jump."

"Walking?"

"An hour to an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Jumping?"

"Forty-five minutes."

I smiled, "Can we continue jumping, or do you want to put me down?" Let's see what he says, shall we?

"We can keep jumping if you'd like that." He replied. So, he wasn't going to say anything.

"I wanna get there soon." I mumbled.

He chuckled, actually chuckled before murmuring, "Jumping it is then."

Yes, jumping it is, that way I can stay in his arms. I did not just think that, nope, not at all. Anyway, I watched the surroundings as we began jumping through the trees again. It was really beautiful, watching the trees fly by. You know, it really doesn't seem like forty-five minutes, but it had passed and soon I was being placed on my feet.

"What is your business here?" asked a voice that I assume belonged to a guard.

"We are here upon the request of the Hokage." I heard Gaara replied.

"Who are you?" Stupid guard.

"I'm the Kazekage." Gaara growled.

"Oh!" The guard sounded surprised and scared. "Kazekage-sama! I'm so sorry, go right in."

"That's what I thought." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

I smiled and we walked through what I can assume was a gate. It wasn't more than five minutes after we were walking through the streets of Konoha that Naruto could be heard.

"GAARA! ANYA! YOU'RE HERE!" And then we were tackled, or at least I was.

"Hey Naru-kun." I said. "Hey, you wanna do me a favor?" He was practially laying on me, crushing my lungs.

"What?" I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke.

"Get off, please." I gasped. "I need to breathe."

"Oh," He sounded sheepish as he got up and helped me to get up. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, I'm good. Nothing's broken." I said as I brushed off dirt from my clothes. "So, who's all in this crowd of people you got following you. Wait, let me guess."

"Ok." Was the response I received from Naruto.

"Alright, let's see, there's….Neji?"

There was a noise that confirmed my suspicion.

"Uh, hm…Shika-kun?"

"This is troublesome, just let Nautro tell you who's here."

"No, that takes the fun out of it…uhm," I paused as I stepped closer to the person I was trying to identify and got a lick on the cheek. "Ah, Kiba and Akumaru!"

"Hey." Kiba said, I could hear the grin in his voice and smiled as Akumaru barked.

I turned to the next person, and thought about it, "Hinata."

"H-hi, Anya."

I turned to the final person and thought about it. I didn't know who this person was, I didn't meet him when they came to Suna. "I don't know you." I stated.

The person just stared at me, not saying anything and I stared, as well as I could, back at him.

"Bugs?" I asked softly.

"Hn." Was the only response I got.

"Do you have a name or should I just continue to call you something that has to do with bugs?"

"Anya, this is-"

"Ah, no. Don't tell me."

The unnamed boy gave a short chuckle at me. "My name is Shino."

I gave a smile, "It's nice to meet you Shino."

"Hn."

"So, Anya, has Grandma Tsunade's operation worked at all?"

I turned back to Naruto and grinned. "Yeah, it has. I can see in black and white at the moment, but soon I should be able to see in full color soon." I felt Gaara tense beside me and gently grabbed his hand to keep him standing where he was at. I could feel the others' eyes look down at our hands, but I paid them no attention.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't think we actually thought that far ahead." Naruto said and I could tell that he had his hand behind his head.

I snorted, "Boys."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno what there is to do, I'm not from here, remember?"

Naruto said something, but I wasn't paying attention as I turned my head to stare, as if I could, at whatever it was that was staring at me. I hate that feeling you get when someone stares at you, it's unnerving.

"Anya…Anya!" Gaara hissed at me.

"What?" I asked, not turning my head.

"What are you attempting to look at?"

"Someone was watching me. I felt it and I don't like it."

"There are a lot of people looking at you." Shika muttered lazily.

"I know that, I can feel their stares, but this one was extremely unnerving. It's still there, whoever it is. They're still staring at me."

"Can you describe their aura?" Neji asked.

"Dark, troubled, confused, and…sad." Anya said softly. "Deeply troubled, he's longing for something."

"How can you tell it's a guy?" Hinata asked.

"Masculine and feminine auras have different feelings to me, they just feel different when I encounter them."

"Oh."

It was at this moment that my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten at all today.

"Where can we get some food?" I asked, slowly turning my head back to the group. I could feel the worried looks they were giving me and huffed at them. "What?"

"It's just a bit strange that someone no one can see is staring at you." Gaara said, he was really tense and that usually meant that he wasn't happy.

I squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Don't worry about it too much. But can we eat, I haven't had anything to eat all day."

"Don't you find it weird that someone was, and possibly still is staring at you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, but can we please drop it for now?" I whined.

"Alright, I'll take you two to Ichiraku's." Naruto said with a grin.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Naruto said to the others.

"Bye!" I exclaimed again. As Naurto, Gaara, and I walked away, I 'glanced' back to the hidden person who was staring at me, nodding my head in silent greeting before turning back to Naruto who was talking animatedly about the ramen at Ichiraku's.

* * *

So, Anya has a stalker. Can you guess who it is? I think that I make it pretty obvious, but then again, I'm the authoress and I know exactly what is going to happen. Well, that's a lie, I don't even know exactly what is going to happen because I'm still trying to figure the story out itself. So what happens happens andI hope ya'll like it.

Elven-Fire-Princess


	8. Who is he?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, I hopethat is clear by now, but for those of you who need to be reminded here you go.**

A reviewer guessed who Anya's stalker was/is and was correct. They also pointed out that my last chaoter was repetative. It was supposed to be that way, I hope that it isn't confusing that there are character view point changes, no they are not pointed out, but they are there. I hope my readers can figure them out.

Sorry for any confusion with that.

Gaara of the Desert

Chapter 8

Naruto couldn't stop talking all while we ate, but I have to admit, he says some pretty funny stuff.

"So, Naruto," I began. "Is the old hag around here?"

"Um, yeah," Naruto replied. "She's head medic-nin at the hospital. Why?"

I shivered, I hate hospitals. I don't know why either, but I hate them. "Because I suppose I should apologize for the shit that I said to her back in Suna after she went through the trouble of healing me."

I know, I said that I didn't have to and that I probably wouldn't give her one, but I have to admit that I would be acting like an insolent, spoiled brat if I didn't.

"You're going to apologize?" Naruto sounded surprised. "Why?"

I sighed, I could feel both Naruto and Gaara staring at me as I spoke. "I suppose that it's because she did actually heal me when she didn't have to and I'd be an insolent, spoiled brat if I didn't."

There was silence for a bit before Gaara spoke, "You're right, she probably deserves it. And it's the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do," I muttered. "I suppose it is, isn't it."

"Well, if you're done here, we can go see if Grandma Tsunade is busy or not."

"The sooner I get this over with, the better, and the sooner I can get away from her." I muttered as I finished off the last of my second bowl of ramen. I doubt that I'll eat ramen again today, but knowing Naruto, he'll probably talk me into it.

"Grandma Tsunade's not that bad." Naruto said as the three of us paid and left.

As we began walking I took hold of Gaara's hand again. My stalker, as I've just begun to call him, was still there, watching me. I suppose that it wasn't smart of me to hold onto Gaara because I could possibly be used against him, which is, as I'm sure you know, bad. I could tell that Gaara was looking at me and I just gave him a smile and listened to Naruto talk about the village and everything as we walked. It was about eight minutes later that we arrived at the hospital, we were in luck, the old hag wasn't busy.

"What do you want kiddo?" She asked Naruto as she walked up to us.

"Anya wanted to talk to you." Naruto explained.

"Anya?" She asked as though she didn't know who I was.

"Let's try the insolent, spoiled brat whose eyes you operated on." I said softly.

"Oh, yes, I seem to recall someone like that." She said as she looked at me.

"Now, let's try this; said insolent, spoiled brat is here to apologize to the old hag who gave her sight again."

"Old hag?!"

"Take it or leave it woman. That's the best apology you're getting out of me." I said with a roll of my eyes, not that that mattered much, since she couldn't see then.

"Alright, apology accepted." Tsunade said with a slight huff. "How're you're eyes?"

"I can see clearly in black and white."

"Oh, so you see like a bitch." Tsunade said with a smirk.

I once again rolled my eyes as I began walking backwards towards the doors. "I'll take that as a compliment, you could've called me something worse."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you could've compared me to you." I said as I literally dragged gaara out the door with me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Anya as she pulled me down the familiar street of Konoha.

"Yes, it was Gaara." Anya replied as she turned her head towards a couple of shops. I knew she wasn't looking at the shops though, she was 'looking' at her stalker. And no, I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous because I don't even know who this guy is and I don't care what any of you think.

"Hn."

She turned to look at me at the sound of my answer, or lack there of, and whined at me. "Gaara!"

"Hn."

"What's wrong?" She asked softly as she tightened her grip on my hand reassuringly.

"Nothing." I replied blankly.

"That's bull." She muttered as we walked. "You're mad about something."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I can tell. Don't try to tell me I'm wrong. I know what I'm talking about Gaara."

"I don't have anything to be angry about."

"Of course not. You just so happen to tense when I look off into the direction of my stalker." She muttered unhappily.

"I'm not angry."

"Whatever."

She went to let go of my hand but I gently tightened my grip around her hand.

"Anya, come on. Don't get sad, I'm not angry." Wow, that was so not like me, what is going on here.

"Where are we staying?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We're staying with Naurto, in his new house." I replied, not bothering to try and get her to talk tome about our previous conversation.

"Where is it? I'd like to shower and change my bandages." She said softly.

Great, I upset her, what the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I even care? Nevermind, I know why, stupid raccoon demon just had to be right.

Anyway, I led the way to Naruto's house, compound thing, I don't know why he needs so much space, I mean, he's the only one in here. Whatever, I'll just let Anya do what she wants until she calms down. If she calms down, which I really hope she does. We walked into the house in the compound we were to be using, right next door to Naruto. We set our stuff down and I showed her to the shower and left her on her own.

Thirty minutes later she walked out in a pair of shorts and a tank top with mesh showing her midriff. She brought a new roll of bandages and the eye drops she was to use for another week and sat down next to me. She didn't look at me as she held both items out for me to take and, I will admit, it was driving me insane. I gently took the items from her and stood so that I was looking down at her to complete this tedious task. Her eyes were closed as she tipped her head up so that we could get this over with and I gently ran my fingers down the side of her face. Her eyes opened and she stared at me a moment and I did something I wouldn't have ever thought about doing. Ever. Yes, I kissed her. I leaned down slowly and gently pressed my lips to hers, hoping that it conveyed how sorry I was for upsetting her.

I had taken a shower and thought about why Gaara would be jealous of my stalker. Was I paying to much attention to him and not enough to Gaara? What ever is was, Gaara wasn't happy and then he denied it. I figured that he would, but I also figured that he'd be smart enough to not lie to me. Anyway, I dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt that covered my chest, but had a mesh midriff and grabbed a new roll of bandages and the eye drops before walking to where I could sense Gaara. He was sitting on the couch and I could tell he was moping. That may not be the right word to describe Gaara, but oh well. I walked over and sat down next to him and didn't look at him as I held out the bandages and eye drops to him.

He stood and I closed my eyes as I looked up at him. Many of you are probably saying 'why did you close your eyes when you have to open them to put the eye drops in?' Well the thing is, is that I didn't want to see the emotions in his eyes or etched into his face; it would hurt me too much. It surprised me when his fingers ran down my face and I opened my eyes to look at him. I was surprised further when he leaned down and kissed me. I suppose verbal apologies aren't his strong point, but then again, showing weakness isn't in him. I kissed him back for a few seconds and then pulled away and gently traced over his 'love' tattoo.

"You are loved, Gaara." I whispered as I stared at him. Man, I couldn't wait until I could see in color.

He just nodded and stood up straight to wrap my eyes. I gave him a smile as he put the eye drops in, I tried not to blink, I hate eye drops so I tend to freak out when I have to use them. Soon my eyes were wrapped once again and Gaara went to walk away, but I grabbed the hem of his shirt and refused to let go.

"Will you sit here with me?" I asked timidly, I was suddenly shy and I didn't know why.

"Hn."

This is never a definite answer, but Gaara sat down next to me anyway and as we sank into the couch, I laid my head on his shoulder gently.

"You know how I told you all not to worry about this stalker that seems to have magically appeared?"

""Hn."

"And you know how you're all going to worry anyway, no matter what I say."

"Hn." Haha, he sounds both amused and annoyed.

"Thank you for worrying anyway."

He looked down at me and stared.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about it. I'm pretty freaked out about it. Someone I don't even know is stalking me. I've had stalkers before, but I've known who they are. That doesn't make them much of a stalker though does it, because the point is to remain unknown, but whatever."

He didn't say anything, but I knew he was curious as to why I was rambling.

I sighed, "There was something familiar about him. Like I've felt his aura before, but I know that I haven't. It was similar to an aura that I've sensed before, I just can't pinpoint it and it's bothering me."

"Hn."

"You really don't know how to say anything else do you?"

"I can say plenty, I just don't know what I should say or what you want me to say."

"I don't know what I wasn't you to say either. I was just stating why I'm worried about it." I paused. "I'm worried about what he'll do, but at the same time, I want to help him. Help him regain whatever it was that he lost and caused him to become this way."

"You said his aura was familiar, similar to one you've encountered before?"

"Yeah, it's strange because I haven't met very many people."

"You haven't met anyone." Oh, so he's still trying to forget that he let me get kidnapped. When will he learn? Probably never.

"Yes, I have. Not willingly, but I've met three people other than you, your siblings, Naruto, Kiba, Shika, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, and the old hag." I paused, thinking. "There's someone I'm forgetting, who am I forgetting?"

"Lee."

"Oh yes, Lee. What is it that Naruto calls him?"

"Bushy brows."

"Yeah, that's it, that's why I didn't remember his name."

"Was there a point?"

"Yes, there was a point."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, what was you're point?"

"Oh!" I said with a smile. "My point was that I have met three other people. There was the guy with the mouths on his hands, Dei-something or other, the fishman, Kisame I think, and then there was the guy with the weird eye trick, I didn't catch his name."

"Did you find out the name of this eye trick?"

His voice was strained as he asked his question, I wonder why.

"It was Mang-something." I replied after a moment of thinking.

"Mangekyo?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"That person is Itachi Uchiha."

"I'm guessing this is relevant."

"Yes, it is."

"It has something to do with my stalker doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"You know who he is, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Tell me who it is. Please."

"You said that his aura was similar to one you've encountered before." Came Naruto's voice.

Both Gaara and I jumped as we turned towards the normally hyperactive boy.

"Yes, we've established that."

"I know who he is." Naruto said softly, sadly.

"Naruto?"

"You want to know who he is," He asked, not really wanting an answer. "I'll tell you. He used to be a ninja here, he was the sole survivor of his clan when his brother massacred everybody, he was my best friend, I even considered him a brother."

His voice became sad, angry, and guarded all at once."The person following you is Sasuke Uchiha."

So, how many of my readers saw that coming. I hope I didn't make it too obvious. As stated before, one reviewer figured out that it was in fact Sasuke who is stalking Anya, so yeah.

Anyway, hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Reviews are welcome, if you have any questions, suggestions, or even criticism, I'll accept them all. Don't hold back.

Elven-Fire-Princess


	9. Hello

Gaara of the Desert

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own the plot which is still developing and if you try to take the still developing plot from me, well, I don't think it would be appropriate to say what I would do.

Anyway, here's chapter 9, hope you enjoy and if you get confused with the point of view changes, if I get enough reviews about it, I'll go back and fix all the chapters so it's less confusing.

Gaara of the Desert

Chapter 9

Ugh, ok, so we've only been in Konoha for about seven and a half hours and my stalker is driving me crazy. I know that's what they tend to do to people, but I swear if he doesn't stop I'm going to kick his ass. Uchiha or not, that won't matter, nor will it matter that I'm still technically blind.

Gaara was getting agitated as well, I could feel it. It's what happens when you're unable to sleep and someone you know is being stalked by an enemy. Damn it sucks that the two of us are unable to sleep right now, stupid insomnia, stupid Shukaku, stupid Sasuke. This sucks. We came to Konoha to relax and look what happens; I get a stalker. Lovely.

You know I'm half tempted to go talk to the guy, though it would be a stupid thing to do. I mean, if his brother is the one with the freaky eye trick, then Sasuke might have it as well, not something that I want to find out. I looked over to Gaara, who was sitting next to me on the roof of one of the buildings in Naruto's compound, see if I could figure out what he was doing. Unfortunately, since he wouldn't let me take my bandages off, I couldn't and that bothered me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

I heard him shift, so I figured he was looking at me. "I'm thinking about how annoying my newly acquired stalker is." I said, knowing that Sasuke would hear me.

"Hn." Was the response I got.

"There you go again with the monotonous, single syllable responses." I muttered with a small smile.

"You don't know Sasuke like any of us do." He said.

"I know that I don't and I'm not saying that I do, but it doesn't mean that you have to go back to those annoyingly short responses." I muttered as I nudged his shoulder with my own.

"You give away too much information with long responses." He said with a smirk, he was amused, I could tell.

"Bite me." I said as I gave him a smirk of my own.

"You sure you want me to?"

"Ooh, are you flirting back with me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Finally." I muttered playfully with a laugh.

"Hn."

I smiled as I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed with content as he leaned his head on mine. I could still feel the stare of my stalker and wondered what it was that he wanted with me.

We were sitting on the roof and Sasuke was still watching Anya. It made me feel angry and I didn't quite understand why. I suppose it has to do with me liking her the way I do, but I've never liked anyone so I wouldn't really know. At the present time we were both unable to sleep, due to reasons that I'm sure you've all heard of, and decided to use our time sitting on one of the roofs here in the compound. I saw her turn and look at me from the corner of my eye and watched her before speaking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her softly as I turned slightly to look directly at her.

"I'm thinking about how annoying my newly acquired stalker is." She replied.

"Hn."

She gave a small smile as she muttered, "There you go again with the monotonous, single syllable responses."

"You don't know Sasuke like any of us do." I said, not that that really had anything to do with it.

"I know that I don't and I'm not saying that I do, but it doesn't mean that you have to go back to those annoyingly short responses." Anya muttered as she nudged my shoulder with hers. I was quite tempted to poke her, but I didn't.

"You give away too much information with long responses." I told her with an amused smirk.

She gave me a smirk and said, "Bite me."

"You sure you want me to?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Ooh, are you flirting back with me?"

"Maybe I am." Where the hell is all of this coming from?

She gave a short laugh and muttered "Finally." She didn't mean it literally, I could tell she was just playing and I found it…cute.

"Hn."

She just smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder and gave a small sigh as I leaned my head on hers. Sasuke was still watching, but it didn't bother me too much right now.

When I woke up the next morning at seven, yes I am capable of waking up that early, I found the Gaara and Anya were not in their rooms. It didn't bother me because if they weren't in their rooms, they were together, and they were safe and comfortable that way. Even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Good morning, Naruto." I heard from above me as I walked out the door.

I looked up with see the two of them sitting together on the roof, Anya's feet dangling off the edge and Gaara's arm around her waist-most likely to make sure she didn't fall. And yes, I'm capable of understanding that and not thinking that he just wants to touch her, because I know Gaara better than that.

"Good morning Anya, Gaara."

Anya smiled at me and Gaara nodded which is typical of Gaara. The two of them jumped down and stood in front of me.

"So, what are you two up to today?" I asked with a grin.

"Ignoring my stalker and probably meeting up with a couple of the others while walking around. Nothing too grand." Anya said with a smile.

Gaara just shrugged, I figure that he was just going to follow Anya, especially with Sasuke following her. I knew that he still felt responsible for the fact that she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and he didn't want anything like it to happen again.

"Sounds like fun." I said as I began walking towards the office building to start another day as the Hokage of this village, my village.

All of a sudden there was weight on my back and my instincts almost kicked in before I heard Anya speak.

"I know that Gaara's demon is named Shukaku, so what's the name of your demon?"

"You know about them? How?" I asked as I continued walking with Gaara following behind us.

"I can sense things because of being blind. It's like a sixth sense sort of thing."

"Oh." I was stumped, that's kind of strange.

"So?"

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"Again, I can sense things Naruto."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose that accounts for that too, huh?"

"Yup."

"So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to ask someone else?"

"His name is Kyuubi. He's the nine tailed fox demon."

"Kyuubi? Interesting. Ooh, I like foxes!"

"Yeah? Careful or it'll go to his head."

"What, foxes are beautiful creatures."

"Just don't compliment him too much or he'll take a liking to you." I said as we came up to the building.

"We can't have that. No, no, no. The girls wouldn't like that and neither would Gaara."

"The girls?" I asked as she jumped off my back as I stopped walking.

"See, like you and Gaara, I have other souls inhabiting my body. But instead of just one, I have three. And they're all girls, they're quite protective."

"Interesting. So, I suppose that means that they've met Gaara."

"Yeah, though I don't think that they all met under the best of circumstances. Oh well, you can't change the past."

"Oh, that must have not blown over well then."

"Ashlynn was fine with meeting him, but Silver and Venus I think threatened him a bit about me, so that probably didn't blow over well no."

I noticed that Gaara stood back far enough to keep an eye on Anya, but not hear all of what was being said. By his rigid shoulders, I assume that he heard that last part.

"Well, I've got work to do, so I'll let you two go about your business." I said with a smile.

"Ok, see you later Naruto." Anya said with a smile as she hugged me and ran towards Gaara who caught her as she tried to tackle him.

I grinned and walked into the building to leave them alone. I walked into my office and felt that something was wrong, like someone was there, but I couldn't see them. I sat at my desk and glanced around the room suspiciously and froze as I felt the cold metal of a kunai against my throat. I cursed myself inwardly for letting my guard down so much.

"Hello Naruto."

I gasped, "Sasuke!"

"How's it going, Dobe?" He asked using his old nickname for me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Teme?" I hissed reverting to my old nickname for him. It felt nice to be able to talk to him, but I knew that I shouldn't feel that way because he was a missing nin.

"You didn't answer my question, Dobe."

"I'm fairly good, considering you've got a kunai to my throat."

"That's good." He seemed a bit out of it, but I knew better than to assume that he was.

"Now answer my question, Teme."

"I want you to tell me a bit about your new friend."

"I don't need to tell you anything, you've following her."

"But I do-"

"Hokage-sama, are you in?" Someone asked from outside the door to my office.

"I'll see you later, Dobe." He said as he disappeared out the window behind me.

"Stupid Teme." I muttered as called for the person who spoke to come in.

Gaara and I were walking along and I noticed that my stalker wasn't stalking me. How shocking! Does this mean he's no longer my stalker since he wasn't following me, or did he just take a break? I stopped walking and turned back towards the building that Naruto walked into and found that Sasuke's aura was pulsating from within one of the offices in there. I assume he's paying Naruto a visit.

"Anya?" Gaara asked from beside me.

"Naruto has a visitor." I said softly.

"He's the Hokage, he's bound to have visitors." Gaara explained logically.

"Not when the visitor is my stalker." I muttered.

"Sasuke's in there?" Gaara asked in a whisper as he stood next to me.

"Yes, but don't worry, he doesn't want to hurt Naruto."

"How do you know?"

I turned my head to face Gaara. "He won't hurt him because Naruto is his one chance back into this village."

"I don't want to leave Naruto alone with him."

"Naruto will be fine, someone is going up to the office as we speak and Sasuke won't do anything to harm Naruto. Don't ask how I know, I just do and I want you to trust me."

Gaara seemed torn between believing me and going to help the person whom he considered to be his best friend. I felt bad for him because I know the Naruto was the first person to accept him for who he is and not for the demon residing in him. Naruto was trying to prove to Gaara that he wasn't a monster, just like I was, and I was hoping that it was working.

"Come on Gaara, let's get something to eat." I said softly as I slipped my hand in his. "He'll be fine, he can defend himself. He's a big boy, he became Hokage, didn't he?"

Gaara sighed softly and begrudgingly walked beside me to Ichiraku's ramen stand. I had to admit, ramen was pretty good, but I don't understand how Naruto can live off of this stuff, I imagine it would taste pretty bland after a while. We ordered our food and I tried a few different bowls of ramen, and yes, I ate all of it. I've been around Naruto too long, oh well.

"You're not going to turn into another Naruto are you?" Gaara asked softly, poking fun at me. A bit shock, no?

"Nah, I'm not, I still like your fish too much to become like Naruto over ramen." I said with a smile as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hn." I felt his face heat up a bit and knew he was blushing.

I just smiled at him and said, "Ok, I'm done, so if you're done we can go."

Gaara paid for out breakfast, I'd say it felt weird to have ramen for breakfast, but if we were back in Suna I know that I'd be having fish, and grabbed my hand gently in his and we were off to wander around the village. My stalker had shown up again sometime during breakfast and I paid him no mind as we walked around. We ran into Kiba and I played with Akumaru for a bit before we parted ways. I couldn't help but look to where my stalker was hiding, feeling his…jealousy towards me I suppose is what it is and wondered what it was that caused him to leave the village he so longed to be accepted by once more. I don't know how long I stared, but I know that Gaara had to gently pull on my arm to get me to move again before I turned to comply with Gaara's wishes.

That girl is definitely a strange one. It's as if she knew exactly where I was hiding, but that's not possible. Is it? Nobody else could see me, but it seemed as though she was looking right at me. It's quite unnerving. She's the one with the souls that Orochimaru-sama wanted, I'm sure of it.


	10. Perfect Specimen

ok, so here's chapter ten. it's been a while since i updated, but it can't be helped. the periods of time in which i update may become longer, it just depends on what i have from school and other activities i have planned. i have a life other than writing for my viewers, so you'll have to be patient with me.

**DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own Naruto, i do own Anya, Venus, Silver, Ashlynn, and the plot, so don't even think about taking them from me.**

Gaara of the Desert 10

Sasuke was closer now, I was sure that if I were to tell Gaara exactly where Sasuke was at, he'd be able to the him. Sasuke is really pissing me off still; I can't get a moment of peace. I swear that even while I'm in the bathroom he's watching me. Creepy, un? Ugh and that stupid guy with the mouths on his hands has made sure I won't forget him, that's pissing me off too, but whatever.

"Anya." Came Gaara's voice from my left.

"What?" I asked.

"You're brooding again." He said.

"Sorry." I muttered, loosening my grip on his hand.

It's a bit humorous, but really sucks that since Gaara has been protected by the sand, he's never felt anything but emotional pain, so physical pain is a whole new experience for him. So when I squeeze his hand tightly, it causes him pain he's never felt before, and that makes me feel bad. I don't want to cause him pain, he's been through enough emotional pain to fill up in what he's lacking in physical pain. I don't know if that made any sense to any of you, but it made perfect sense to me.

"It's fine." Gaara said, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "It's not intentional, don't worry about it."

I stopped walking and looked towards him. "The villagers back home don't know what they're talking about." I hated how they call him a monster for something that wasn't his choice. And I know that I've said this over and over again, but it really pisses me off, how would they like if they were in his place and everyone else was calling them a monster. Wouldn't be very pleasant. Jerks.

"Relax." Gaara muttered as he squeezed my hand.

"Sorry." I said as I once again loosened my grip on his hand.

"Anya!" Came the sound of the very loud, happy person we all know as Naruto.

"Naruto!" I called back as I faced forward again.

I could feel the vibrations of his feet as he ran towards me. I let go of Gaara's hand and ran to Naruto. The two of us collided painfully as we embraced and we hit the ground together. We both busted up laughing at the fact that we hit the ground, and I noticed that something felt off about him. I felt Gaara still where I'd left him a few yards away, he seemed apprehensive, at least I knew that I wasn't alone in my assumptions. As Naruto and I calmed down I realized what it was, I felt only one soul in his body.

"Well, aren't you bold." I said as the two of us stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked as though he was confused.

"It's nice to meet you," I paused. "Sasuke."

"So, you figured me out." He said and I heard a poof and Gaara was right behind me in the same second.

"You may be able to sound like Naruto, look like Naruto, duplicate his aura, and mask you charkra as his chakra to some extent, but there's something that you can't impersonate." I said, sand at the ready to defend myself if needed.

"And what is that?" He asked with a sneer.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi, I can sense the Kyuubi's soul. You cannot replicate that." I said.

"That's very interesting."

"That's not why you're here Uchiha." Gaara growled.

"He's right; you've been watching me, perched up in the trees far back enough to where people can't see you, and I want to know why." I said, trying to remain calm so that I could keep Gaara from attacking; that's if I was to refrain from attacking the guy who'd annoyed the hell out of me for two days.

"You're the perfect specimen." The boy replied and I froze.

The last time I'd been the perfect specimen, I'd eventually gone blind. I will not let that happen to me again. Apparently, Venus didn't like that idea either because I once again found myself in the backseat of my mind, unaware of what was going on outside my body. Hopefully Gaara would be able to identify Venus and know that it's not me.

Anya had been on edge more often today and I could tell she was brooding now because she was squeezing my hand quite tightly. This in no way makes me weak, if you so much as think that it makes me weak you'll find yourself dead. I'm just not used to the physical pain because of Shukaku and the protection of my sand, so it's something new.

"Anya." I called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked me.

"You're brooding again."

I felt her grip on my hand loosen as she muttered an apology.

"It's fine." I told her. "It's not intentional, don't worry about it."

She stopped walking and looked towards me, she was off by a few inches, but that's not really too important, and said, "The villagers back home don't know what they're talking about."

It still surprised me that she considered Suna her home even though she wasn't born in and hadn't grown up in Suna. Also, it always amazed me that she still refuses to believe what the villagers say about me being a demon, it's true, that's what I am, but for the sake of not being at the wrath of Venus again, I'll keep my mouth shut.

I noticed her grip tighten on my hand and told her to relax while I squeezed her hand. She once again apologized and loosened her grip, but before I could say anything, Naurto yelled out as he ran towards us.

"Anya!"

She turned towards the sound of his voice and called back, "Naruto!" The next thing I knew, Anya was running towards him and they collided in what I assume to be a painful embrace and they hit the ground. The two of them were laughing when I noticed that something was off about Naruto and I hoped that Anya noticed it.

"Well, aren't you bold." I heard Anya say as they both stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"It's nice to mean you," Anya said, pausing before she finished her sentence. "Sasuke."

"So you figured me out." He said as a poof sounded and Sasuke now stood in front of Anya, I quickly came up behind her, ready to protect her and attack if needed.

I didn't pay too much attention to Anya as she explained how she could tell Sasuke from Naruto, but I did voice what was bothering me.

"That's not why you're here Uchiha." I growled

"He's right; you've been watching me, perched up in the trees back far enough to where no one can see you, and I want to know why." She said, I could tell she was ready to attack, just as I was, but she seemed to be trying to hold herself back. As she stood there ready to attack, I could tell that Sasuke's answer was something she wasn't expecting.

"You're that perfect specimen." Sasuke said and I felt Anya froze.

Not a second later, I found myself holding her back as she began screaming her head off at him.

"Why you little punk ass emo! You come here to stalk her because she's the 'perfect specimen' for some shit that some guy wants to experiment with?! I swear, you'd best be counting your blessings little boy. I could take you down in two minutes and I wouldn't be the least bit tired. Who the hell are Orochimaru and Kabuto? You've got to be kidding, you're not getting her, you're going to die before that happens, and I'll make sure of it. The three of you will die, you can count on it. All she feels from you is your longing to be back here and the remorse you feel for having left the village and she feels compelled to help you and now you've pissed me off, she's not going to have to worry about it, because none of that will be a problem any longer! Gaara, let go, let me kill him."

I looked down at the girl who strained against me arms to get at Sasuke, I realized that it was Venus, and if you couldn't tell from her nice rant, she was pissed.

"Relax Venus. You don't want to kill him just yet." I said calmly, looking back at Sasuke as I continued to hold the girl back.

"Oh, but I do, I'll enjoy it too. I'll make it slow and painful, and maybe, just to piss him off, I think I'll kill his brother in front of him before I deliver the final blow. I wonder what his blood tastes like, probably not very tasty." She seemed to be rambling to herself now and fighting against me less.

"You'd best leave now Sasuke or I'll let her go and I won't bother stopping her again." I said to the boy in front of us.

"Better watch your girl's back demon, I'll get her soon enough." He said before disappearing.

Venus growled at what he said and if Sasuke had stayed any longer, Venus wouldn't have had the chance to carry out her threats.

"You can let go now Gaara, I can keep control now." Venus said as she stood straight in my arms.

I hesitantly let go, but kept one arm around her waist, not chancing letting her go completely.

"You're paranoid." Venus said with a smirk.

"You're still half blind." I countered and watched the smirk fall from Anya's face.

"You don't need to point that out." She said. "I could still take him anyway."

"You don't know his attack style." I told her.

"I can read his mind, I don't need to know his fighting style." She retorted.

"I'm not taking chances." I said.

We'd started walking as our conversation progressed and we were getting closer to the Hokage building, to the real Naruto.

"You're still paranoid." She said. "At least you're sort of admitting your affection for her." She paused. "Naruto, the spunky hyper one?"

"That would be Naruto."

"Cool."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "You're weird."

"You're finally noticing?"

"Point taken."

We walked up the stairs to Naruto's office and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the muffled sound of Naruto's voice and I opened the door.

Naruto looked up and grinned. "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"We just-" I began, but Venus cut me off.

"Sasuke decided to say hello." She said as if it didn't matter what she said. She turned to me with a smile. "It really doesn't matter what I say, he's going to find out sooner or later. Better from us than someone else who doesn't know what they're talking about."

"Hn."

Throughout mine and Venus' short conversation, Naruto's eyes, literally, widened to the size of teacup saucers. He seemed to be frozen in his seat, not knowing what to say.

"Sa-sasuke?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" Venus asked.

"Venus, he doesn't realize that you're not Anya."

Naruto's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, as he stared at Anya's face.

"It's not Anya?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"That's what he said, isn't it?" Venus asked.

"Venus, please be nice long enough to properly introduce yourself to him." I said with a sigh.

"Me? Nice? You're funny." She said with a scoff.

"Anyway," I said. "Naruto, this is Venus, Venus, this is Naruto."

Naruto stood up and walked around his desk and stood in front of Anya to look at her.

"Nothing's changed about her Naurto." I told him.

"Except the eyes." Venus put in. "Nice to meet you Naruto."

"I thought you said you didn't do nice." Naruto said to her.

"That's all you're getting out of me." Venus said with a smirk. "You try and get any more out of me and I'll bite you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at Anya. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that." Venus said still smirking.

Suddenly the smirk was gone off Anya's face and Venus seemed to be paying attention to something outside the window behind Naruto's desk. I assumed that it's because Sasuke was watching again.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke." Venus hissed. "If he's not careful, I'm going to kill him."

"No! Don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason not to." She hissed at him.

"He was one of the first people to accept me, in a strange way, but he accepted me. He's my best friend, my brother, you can't kill him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, don't try and reason with her." I muttered to him.

"I said one good reason, and I have a better one as to why I should kill him; he wants to take Anya to some Orochimaru person so that he can have this Kabuto person experiment on her because she's the 'perfect specimen'. I refuse to let her become an experiment again!" Venus snapped. "She will not be put through that again."

After her outburst, Anya's tense body loosened up and she spoke again.

"Gaara? Naruto? What happened? What did V do?" Asked Anya.

"I'll tell you later." I told her softly. After what I'd heard from Venus and what Anya had told me about her past, I wasn't about to let her be taken from me again. I won't let her be hurt again.

I'm not going to make you guys review by saying that i won't update otherwise, but i do like feedback. Reviews are welcome, even if they're flames, just don't expect me to reply to any of them.


	11. In Color

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Naruto. once again, I do NOT own Naruto.**

Anyway, Here's chapter eleven. Sorry it took so long to get out, I had a hard time trying to type out what I wanted to have happen. If I don't update for a long time, that is most likely the reason why, so don't freak out and think that I've stopped writing for this story. Anyway I think that this chapter could have turned out better, but what has been written has been written and we're all just going to have to deal with that. So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy.

Gaara of the Desert 11

Gaara and I were in the living room of Naruto's main house and we were just sitting there. We weren't saying anything, just sitting in each other's company, until I decided to speak.

"Gaara, what happened with V?" I asked softly.

I felt him stare at me for a few moments before he spoke. "She verbally lashed out at Sasuke."

"Only verbally?" I asked surprised.

"I held her back." He told me.

"Oh, ok. So what happened?"

"She threatened to kill him, told him that you wouldn't have to worry about feeling compelled to help him because she was going to kill him, she wasn't going to let him take you because she wasn't going to let you be experimented on again. She was quite adamant about him realizing that she was going to kill him, Orochimaru, and Kabuto."

"Who are those two?"

"Orochimaru is a Legendary San-nin and Kabuto is one of his subordinates."

"Oh, that's interesting. So, how come I came back in Naruto's office?"

"After Sasuke left, we walked to Naruto's office. Venus was, what I assume to be, her normal self as she met him and then suddenly she was angry again and she told Naruto that if Sasuke wasn't careful, she'd kill him. Naturally, Naruto tried to defend Sasuke and Venus fought back and then you came back."

"Oh. I see." I let out a soft sigh, thinking things over; it was actually kind of hard to do because the girls were kind of arguing because Ashlynn had insulted Venus. Again.

"What is it?" Gaara asked softly.

"It's nothing, I just thinking about some things; or trying to at least."

"Oh."

There was a short silence before I spoke again.

"Do you think I could talk to them?"

"Them, who?" He seemed afraid of my answer and I had to think about it for a moment before I realized he probably thought I was talking about that Oro-something or other person and his little helper.

"Shukaku and Kyuubi."

I heard him give a big sigh of relief, something he doesn't do often, if at all, and felt him tense at the thought of me talking to his demon.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea."

"Please Gaara." I pleaded.

"What if he attacks you?"

"He wont, you don't even have to be asleep for me to talk to him. I'll use some of V's power and talk to him."

"Will that work?"

"It's worth a shot. I really wanna talk to him. I don't know why, but I want to."

I heard him sigh softly this time. Hm, maybe he sighs more often than I thought.

"We'll see about trying tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

I explained to Anya what had transpired and she seemed to accept everything quite well.

"Do you think I could talk to them?" She asked.

That question scared me and even though I didn't want to know the answer, I asked, "Them, who?"

"Shukaku and Kyuubi." She said softly.

I let out a sigh of relief, but remained tense at the thought of her talking to Shukaku. The things he could tell her that I don't want her to know just yet.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea." I told her.

"Please Gaara."

"What if he attacks you?"

"He won't," How did she know that? "You don't even have to be asleep for me to talk to him. I'll use some of V's powers and talk to him."

"Will that work?"

"It's worth a shot. I really wanna talk to him. I don't know what, but I want to."

I sighed softly and looked at her. "We'll see about trying to tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

_Twice in one day, I think that counts as lucky, human._

**Quiet demon, I don't need your input right now.**

_So says the human who hasn't had a relationship ever._

**And just what do you know about relationships?**

_Nothing really, just going from what I've noticed while trapped in your pathetic body._

**Just shut up.**

_Whatever._

"Gaara?" I heard Anya ask.

"Hn?"

"You ok?"

"Yes, why?

"You started growling. What's up with that?"

"Shukaku wouldn't keep his thoughts to himself."

"Oh."

I watched her for a few seconds, she seemed sluggish.

"Anya?"

I got a mumbled response as she tried to turn her head to look at me. She was tired, very tired. I stood from the couch and picked her up to take her to the room she was staying in.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled.

"I'm taking you to your room."

I got an unintelligent, mumbled response from her and couldn't help but smirk. When I reached her room, I walked in and placed her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. As I went to leave the room, she spoke.

"Gaara?" She called softly.

"Hn?" I always seem to give that response to her a lot.

"Will you stay?"

That made me freeze as I looked at her. "Stay?"

"Yeah, sit here with me. I don't want to be left alone right now."

I nodded, not that she could see it. "Alright." I said softly.

I walked back over to the bed and she scooted over so that I could sit down. I set my gourd down beside the nightstand and sat down on the bed and got comfortable. I felt something resting on my leg and found that Anya placed her head on my thigh. The fact that she trusted me that much, to let herself be vulnerable to me, gave me a feeling I didn't quite understand, but I liked it. I sat all night watching her; listening to her breathing and her heart beat. The next morning, I watched as she shifted and mumbled in her sleep; her hand gripped my t-shirt and I wondered what she was dreaming of. As the sun began filtering into the room, she began to wake and I just continued to watch. As she stretched, her shirt road up above her bellybutton and I noticed that there was something metallic on it.

"What are you looking at?" Anya asked; her voice still slightly groggy from sleep.

I reached over slowly, unsure as to whether I should touch this metallic thing, but I did, only to have her give a small laugh.

"That tickles." She said with the smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a bellybutton piercing, I kinda got it on a spur of the moment thing. I blame all three of the girls."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

"Don't girls here have piercings anywhere but their ears?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well, that's their choice."

"Hn."

She said noting, just gave a short laugh. I looked away from her and the next thing I knew, she'd tackled me off the bed and was laughing her head off. I laid there on the ground, stunned for a few moments as she laughed. I liked when she laughed, it was beautiful; you tell anyone what I'm thinking and you're all dead.

I woke up to the sun coming in through the window and I decided right then that I really hated the sun. I internally sighed as I stretched, trying to wake up my tired muscles. I felt Gaara staring at me, but seeing as I'm still technically blind, I don't know what it was he was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

I felt the bed shift as he moved and I laughed lightly as he touched my bellybutton ring. "That tickles."

"What is it?" Whoa, don't they do that here?

"It's a bellybutton piercing, I kinda got it spur of the moment. I blame all three girls." He didn't say anything, so I asked, "Don't girls here have piercings anywhere but their ears?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well, that's their choice."

"Hn."

You know, I'm really tired of those answers. I gave a short laugh before tackling him off the bed, and as I sat there on his stomach, I began laughing like nobody's business. As I started calming down, I found my back on the floor with Gaara over me.

"That wasn't very nice." He told me.

"Aww, I thought it was. Guess I have to think through my nice and not so nice things." I said with an innocent smile.

I could feel his breath on my face and I felt my heart unwillingly beat faster and I knew he could hear it. He pretended not to hear it, I suppose, as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. The feeling of our lips touching was so soft I wondered if it actually happened, but when I leaned up, our lips were completely connected and my heart felt like fifty million hummingbirds trying to burst through my chest. Why was I suddenly feeling like this, I've had no problems with my feelings for him before and now it's as if I'm a little school girl. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and I brought up an arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, embracing him lightly.

"Gaara?"

"I'm still confused, but I don't want you to believe what that stupid demon says." He said softly.

I nodded, a smile on my face and I allowed Gaara to pull me up as he stood.

"So, you're really gonna let me talk to him?"

"I don't want to, but you've brought it up and he won't shut up."

I gave a short laugh. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let's get this over with so he'll shut up."

"Ok, let's sit down then." We sat back down on the bed and faced each other. "Ok, just clear your mind." I told him as I reached up and put my hands on his temples.

He nodded and I took a deep breath and concentrated on V's power to project myself into Gaara's mind. I succeeded, I knew because I wasn't able to hear the girls anymore. I was able to see a little bit and when I looked around a bit, I saw what I assumed to be Shukaku. He wasn't what I expected, but then again, I don't really know what I was expecting. I now know that Shukaku looks like a big blob of sand that's supposed to look like a raccoon, but oh well.

"Hello."

"**Hello, human."**

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, to the point as to why I'm here. Now that I've figured out what that point is."

"**And what would that be?"**

"Why you're unable to take over Gaara when he sleeps around me."

"**Tell me, human, what is the reason behind that?"**

"I'm some sort of neutralizer; I keep you locked inside so that Gaara is safe to sleep. I don't know how it works, but it does."

"**That's very interesting, very interesting indeed."**

Shukaku and I talked about many things for about an hour. I found that he is indeed quite the pervert, but then again, so are the girls, so it didn't really matter to me.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I think it's time for me to go."

"**Well, that's unfortunate. Don't let my human keep you from visiting."**

"I'll try to keep that from happening."

I pulled away from V's power and let myself come back to my body and brought my hands down from Gaara's temples.

"So?" he asked softly.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I don't think of you any different. So I've met the big, bad demon, you're still you. Nothing is going to change my way of thinking about you." I leaned back and stretched, popping some of my joints as I did so.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I'ma go take a shower so we can change my bandages."

"Ok."

I shook my head slightly before I jumped forward and glomped him. "Stop putting yourself down."

I got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower, but I realized I'd been a dumbass and forgotten clothes. I sighed as I wrapped myself in the towel, since Gaara was still there and walked out, trying to hide the blush on my face with my hair. I tried to ignore him as he watched me grab some clothes and walk back into the bathroom. I proceeded to get dress, still trying to get the blush on my face to disappear and when I looked up into the mirror after I was dressed I nearly screamed. I could see in color. Wow, that was sooner than I expected. Though, with the blush still on my face, I ran out of the bathroom and practically pounced on Gaara.

"I see colors again!" I told him and once again he tensed up at, what I assume to be, the though of me seeing him. "No disappearing on me!"

He sighed and nodded as I sat there on his stomach. I took in his looks once again, but this time I didn't need to imagine the color, I could see it. I traced over his face again, memorizing it with the color. I traced his tattoo a couple of times before saying, "I want one."

"One what?" He asked softly as he stared up at me.

"I want a tattoo. Your tattoo." I told him.

He didn't seem to be expecting that and his eyes widened a bit.

"Why?"

"Because I like it and I want it." I told him. "Please."

He sighed and motioned for me to move off of him. "I'll hurt, a lot more than a regular tattoo."

"I understand that." I said as I moved. "I still want it. You won't be able to change my mind."

He sighed again. "Where?"

I smiled as I lifted my shirt a little bit above my bellybutton. "I want it on the left side of my bellybutton." I told him pointing to where I wanted it.

"Brace yourself." Was the only warning he gave before his sand began attacking my skin. It was as painful as he said, but I tried not to let it get to me. I whimpered a bit, but refused to let him stop until it was complete. When it was finished, I let my body relax as I looked down at the bloody mess that was the left side of my stomach. I got up off the bed, keeping ahold of my shirt so as to not get blood on it, and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said softly before going into the bathroom to clean up the blood. I cleaned it up quickly and taped some gauze on it and took a roll of bandages and the eye drops to Gaara. "We need to go see the old hag, see if I can finally take these things of for good."


	12. I Love You

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or the characters from the show. You know what i own, or i would hope you do by now, so I don't think that I should really be repeating it, but for the sakes of those who need a reminder every chapter, there it is.**

**so, whatever faithful readers i have will notice that this chapter is in fact out within only a day of chapter 11 being posted, this will happen sometimes because sometimes the ideas just flow, and other times they don't.**

**anyway, here's chapter twelve; reviews are welcome, criticism is appreciated, contructive or not, just don't expect to get replies from me if you've got nothing to say except that you think that my story sucks, if it sucks, don't read it, it's as simple as that. enjoy**

**Elven-Fire-Princess**

Gaara of the Desert 12

So here we are at the hospital. I'm freaking out, I'm sure that I've already said this, but I hate hospitals and I have no idea why. So, we're sitting here, waiting for the old hag and it seems as though she's taking forever. I personally think that she's doing it to piss me off and that's probably exactly it.

"Stupid old hag." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that you brat." She said as she walked up.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I can see in color and I want to know if I could possibly stop putting on these stupid bandages now."

She sighed and told me to remove the bandages and I followed her instructions. From there she took thirty minutes or so to examine my eyes and declare that if I was careful, I could stop putting the bandages on.

"Thank you!"

"Wow, you were polite."

"Don't get used to it."

I walked out of the hospital quickly, pulling Gaara along behind me. I was giddy, very giddy. I could see again, I'd wished for this for two years. Two very long, dark years. I was laughing as I ran, not once letting go of Gaara's hand as I did so. I nearly crashed into Kiba and Shino. Well, actually, I take that back, I ran right into Shino and he placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me so I didn't fall. I smiled up at him and I heard Ashlynn suddenly stop arguing with Venus, but as soon as it stopped, it started up again.

"Thanks Shino, see you later." With that, I took off again, practically yanking Gaara along. It felt good to actually be able to say that and mean it.

"Anya, slow down and relax." Gaara said, running along side me now.

"No, I have to get there. Now. I wanna show Naru-kun!" I said, looking over at him with a huge grin.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!"

We soon arrived at the Hokage building and I didn't even bother knocking on the door to his office. This scared the crap out of Naruto and it didn't help anyway when I pounced on him, tackling him out of his chair.

"Guess what?!" I said with another grin.

"What?" He asked, not noticing that I was actually looking at him.

"I can see. In color. I see you!" I said, hearing Gaara chuckle from where he stood by the door.

"Really, that's great!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up, causing me to straddle his lap.

"I know!" I exclaimed back as I glomped him. "I don't have to wear those stupid bandages either!"

"That's so awesome!"

Anya was tense next to me while we were waiting for Tsunade. When she finally showed up, she took another thirty minutes to determine that Anya didn't have to wear the bandages anymore. Anya yanked me out of the hospital and down the street, where she barreled into Shino.

"Thanks Shino, see you later." She said, and we were off again.

Running next to her I told her that she should slow down and relax, but she insisted we hurry. I found it amusing that Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when Anya slammed open the door and pounced on him, which in turn knocked him out of his chair.

"Guess what?!" Anya said with that beautiful grin on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked her, oblivious to the fact that she was looking at him.

"I can see. In color. I see you!" I chuckled at this and I'm sure that at least Anya heard me.

"Really, that's great!" Naruto said excitedly as he sat up.

"I know!" Anya exclaimed as she gave him one of her death hugs. "I don't have to where those stupid bandages either!"

"That's so awesome!"

Anya moved so she was sitting next to Naruto on the ground, the grin still on her face as she looked at him.

"Hey Naru-kun?" She asked him serisously.

"Yes Anya-chan?" He asked back, wondering why she was so serious all of a sudden.

"Can I talk to Kyuubi?"

"What do you mean?" He was confused now and didn't understand why she wanted to talk to his demon.

"Can I talk to him, I talked to Shukaku."

Naruto turned to me and I nodded. "She talked to him for a good hour or so."

"Please Naruto, please?"

He looked back to her and thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

I was so happy, not only could I see, but Naruto has agreed to let me talk to Kyuubi. I couldn't help myself as I glomped him once more.

"Thank you!"

"How are you going to talk to him?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm going to use some of V's powers to tap into your mind." I told him.

"Ook, whatever that means."

I rolled my eyes, smile still on my face. "Just clear your mind." I told him as I placed my hands on his temples and just as I had with Gaara, I entered his mind. I stood before a sealed gate in what appeared to be a sewer and saw red eyes, there was red chakra floating around and I bowed my head to the large being behind that closed gate.

"Kyuubi." I greeted him.

"_Human." _He said in response.

"Do all demons do that?"

"_Do what?"_

"Refer to everything else by their specific species?"

"_I do not know."_

"Oh well. Not that big of a deal." I said as I walked closer to the gate, actually, I think it was more that I danced closer in my giddiness.

"_Are you alright human?"_

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"_No reason."_

Í shrugged as I stopped in front of the gate. I could now see him completely; a large red fox with nine tails that looked as though they would be quite soft.

"Can I pet you?"

"_Pet me? You seem to think that I'm a common house pet."_

"Ah, no, if I thought you were a common house pet, I'd have assumed it was ok to pet you and just gone ahead and done it."

"_You have a point human."_

"Dang, first Shukaku and now you; I have a name, it's Anya and I would like it if you'd call me as such. Please."

He looked down at me before he seemed to nod. _"Very well, hu-Anya."_

"Thank you. Now, may I?"

"_You'd have to be able to get close enough."_

"I think I can slide through the bars."

"_Or you could take that paper off the gate."_

"I think that paper is there for a reason, isn't it?" I asked as I proceeded to slide between the bars. "You're a fox and therefore are quite sly, but I'm not Naruto. No offence to him." I successfully stood on the inside of the gate and got to see just how huge Kyuubi was. "I just don't see how it keeps you in here though."

He laid down, bringing his head to my height and breathed through his nostrils, hitting my with his hot breath. _"I don't know either."_

I smiled and reached out and gently ran my fingers through his fur. It was soft, sort of like silk and I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the feeling.

"_Are you alright?"_

"You asked me that already."

"_Never hurts to ask again."_

"I'm… good. I can see again, I've wanted nothing more than that for two years and I am finally able to. It's wonderful."

"_For two years?"_

"I was kidnapped and the people who took me experimented on me excessively. It caused me to go blind and something happened and I was freed from them, someone rescued me I think and I tried to go on living my life the way I always had, but I couldn't." I explained as I opened my eyes to look at the beautiful demon before me.

"_Why not?"_

"Everyone began treating me like I was some expensive piece of China or porcelain. They wouldn't even let me sit and listen to music without someone there. So while I was trying to go back to how I used to live, everyone around me was changing to try and fit to what they thought I needed; never once did they ask what I wanted or what I thought about anything." I paused to think back on it. "Before I was blind, I'd had this strange power, I'd been able to manipulate the sand and everyone in my family told me that I shouldn't let anyone see, but I didn't care. So after I became blind, my control over it strengthened and I used it to my advantage when people would try to pick on me. After they realized I was some sort of freak, they left me alone. It didn't bother me too much because I now had these three voices in my head. I had these three girls I could talk to and keep me company, so I thought that life was good. I missed being able to see and when I came here, the thought of possibly being able to see again made me happy. And now I can see and I'm so happy because I can see the world and its beauty again." I was still running my fingers through his fur as I spoke and there was a soft noise coming from him as he listened; I think he was purring, maybe growling, I couldn't be sure.

"_You've been through quite the hardship."_

"I suppose and now, some Orochimaru person wants to experiment on me because I'm the 'perfect specimen'."

"_That snake San-nin?"_

"That would be the one, but enough about me. I want to know your story. Why you ended up being trapped in Naruto."

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

"Yup, I want to know."

"_Then you might want to get comfortable."_ He said to me.

I sat down, leaning against his massive leg, his head laid down upon his paw so he could look at me with one eye as I continued to pet him. He was just so soft!

"_Sixteen years ago I was a powerful demon, I still am, but being confined in a human vassal only allows me to do so much. Back then, I'd had a mate, but she was killed by a member of a clan that once lived here. As an angry demon, I was vengeful of my mate, I was only concerned with killing the one who'd killed my mate, but the Hokage at that time thought I'd been attacking the village itself. I hadn't intended to, but that's what ended up happening, it's not my fault that the person fled and hid from me like a coward. Soon, I found myself facing the Hokage and I then found myself trapped within the child of the one who imprisoned me. He died while sealing me within his son and he didn't think that the people would hate him, he thought his boy would be viewed as a hero; instead, he was thought of as a monster."_

"You care about him."

"_I've spent the last sixteen years trapped here; he's grown on me I suppose."_

"So he was the Hokage's son?"

"_Son of the fourth Hokage; it's sad how these people think of him as a hero for saving their pitiful lives from me, but they think lowly of the real hero."_

"I'm sorry." I said softly as I stood and ran my hand across his snout.

"_For what little one?"_

"For the loss of your mate, that you were wrongly accused and locked away." I said softly. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"_Nothing is really ever fair. I mean look at that sand boy, I've heard his story, that's not fair. Even demons think it wrong to try and kill your own kin."_

I blushed. "Oh, I've looked at him alright. I know, if his father wasn't already dead, I'd tear him limb from limb."

"_It seems that my human was right. You like the boy."_

"Very much so, he knows, I've shown him many times."

"_Sometimes showing isn't enough."_

"I know, I will have to tell him how I feel, but right now, I want him to be able to think about what he feels for me without too much pressure from me. I don't want to push him into anything; especially if I may end up disappearing and going back to my original reality."

"_If that may be the case, then you should tell him soon and as many times as you can."_

"You have a point, but then again, you're an insightful fox."

"_Keep going."_

"You're also arrogant."

"_Thank you for noticing."_

"You're quite welcome and now, I think that it's time for me to go."

"_So soon?"_

"I cannot leave my body vulnerable for too long and Naruto has Hokage duties he must attend to."

"_That it true."_

I smiled as I nuzzled against his snout. "Hopefully we can talk again."

"_That would be excellent."_

"Well then I shall hopefully see you again."

He nodded and I soon found myself back in my body. I smiled at Naruto when he opened his eyes as I dropped my hands.

"I like him."

"He likes you too."

I stood and pulled Naruto up with me. "Hm, you know, thinking about that last part of our conversation; the next time you see Hinata ask her if she wants to go out for ramen or something."

He looked confused, but nodded all the same and I smiled.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." I said, hugging Naruto once again before going back to the door and grabbing ahold of Gaara's hand. Gaara nodded to Naruto, who waved to the both of us before we left.

"What was that about?" Gaara asked as we walked down the street.

I ignored Sasuke, who continued to follow me like the faithful stalker he is, as I contemplated how exactly to answer Gaara's question

"Kyuubi and I were talking about his side of what happened before he was sealed within Naruto. We were talking about what was fair and what wasn't, not that anything really is fair anymore. He brought up your father and all of that," I felt his body tense as I spoke. "We brought up the topic of emotions and how I feel for you."

"How you feel for me?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah," I sighed, trying to ignore Venus as she pretty much yelled at me to tell him and Ashlynn and Silver trying to quiet her down, but at the same time agreeing with her.

"And what is it that you feel for me?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious," I said, trying to stall, but he still looked confused. I stopped walking and Gaara stopped next to me; I looked up and him and found myself breathless at being able to see him and found that everyone else seemed to disappear (was that too corny? I thought it might be.). I leaned up and gently kissed his lips, trying to convey my feelings for him through it before I pulled away. "I love you Gaara. I honestly do, I don't know if you feel the same or if you even know what it is that you feel, but know that I do love you."

"I don't know what this is, it's confusing me and I don't like being confused," He said looking at me helplessly, making himself look like a little lost child.

"I can help you, if you want me to." I told him, my free hand caressing his face softly.

"Teach me what love is." He said softly, so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Of course," I said with a smile as I once again began pulling him down the street.


	13. The Girls

So, here's chapter 13, took a little longer to get out, but i hope that it is as good as the rest of my story. if it doesn't seem satisfactory, I'd like for you to message me or something to let me know.

On with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto; you should all know this by now.**

Gaara of the Desert 13

It's been two days since I was first able to take the bandages off, three days since we've arrived and three days since I acquired my stalker and now only four more days before we return home. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time, I missed the hot, dryness of Suna; even if it did sometimes give me headaches. During the past two days, I've talked a lot with Gaara about love; what I perceive it to be anyway and I'm hoping that it doesn't confuse him even more. Other then that good stuff, I've picked up on some old habits, including twisting a section of my hair, and singing out loud when I'm bored. And right now, I was quite bored, so as you can imagine, I was singing. Not loud mind you, but I was still singing as Gaara and I walked hand-in-hand down the street with my _ever-so-faithful_ stalker following.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, not quite understanding me, then again, I was singing in German.

"Singing," I told him. "Actually, I'm kinda just saying the lyrics, not really singing."

"You sing?"

"Not really, I just kinda attempt to sing along with my music." Oh, did I forget to mention that I've been an idiot for the longest time and finally realized that my mp3 player has been in one of my pant pockets this whole time. I felt really stupid, still do in fact, that I've been here for months and hadn't realized that my music was close at hand the whole time.

"I'd like to hear you," he said softly and hastily added, "If that's alright."

I looked up and smiled at him. "Only if you want your ears to bleed."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"You keep telling yourself that and I'll let you keep believing it."

"Believing what?" Naruto asked as he popped up next to us; he was still dressed in his robes, so I figured that he was taking a lunch break or something.

"That she's able to sing." Gaara answered before I could say anything.

"But I can't, half the time I get the notes wrong and the other half, I've got the words wrong."

"You can't be that bad," Naruto said with a smile.

"You both can believe whatever you want, I can't sing to save my life."

"Prove it," Naruto challenged. If there was one thing I'd picked up from Ash, S, and V, it was to never back down from a challenge and this was no exception.

"Fine, but when your ears bleed, don't come crying to me."

"Yeah, yeah." Was all I got from Naruto.

"Watch yourself Naru-kun."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get an alliance of foxes and have them pounce on you."

"Wha!"

I smiled, it was funny to get him riled up like that, you never knew what reaction you were going to get. Just like with Gaara. The reactions I got out of him when I did affectionate things were really cute; he's blushed more than once and I even got him to stutter. It was the simple things too, wonder what would happen when-- whoa, let's not go there. Damn girls and their perversions, they get quite annoying. But anyway, it was cute and I just wanted to stay here with him, or in Suna, either way, so long as I'm with Gaara. Whoa, I sounded like a creepy schoolgirl right there.

"Gaara?"

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at me as we all walked.

"You owe me." I told him as I reached up and gently kissed his lips; haha, and there he goes blushing again.

"Hahaha, you're blushing!" Naruto said, embarrassing Gaara further as we walked into Ichiraku's.

I smiled at the two as we sat and ordered. While we were eating, I noticed Hinata walk in and look over at Naruto before she looked away blushing. I noticed that Ino and Sakura were with her, I thought it was odd, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll be right back." I told Gaara as I nodded over to the three girls.

He nodded and Naruto was still ever oblivious as I got up and walked over to the three and sat with them, next to Hinata of course.

"Hello." I said casually.

"Hello." Hinata said timidly.

"Hey," Ino said while Sakura said, "Hi."

"So, what are you up to today?" I asked them.

"Just hanging out, training a bit, you know, since we don't have any missions today." Ino said as they were given their food.

"Interesting," I said. "Well, I'll make this short, I just needed to speak a bit with Hinata."

"Yo-you do?" She asked timidly, her wide eyes focusing on me a bit frightfully.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just relax." I said soothingly.

She still looked at me a bit frightfully, but I just smiled at her.

"I'd like you to do something for, nothing huge, don't worry," I said, glancing up at Naruto and Gaara.

Her eyes followed and she gasped, a blush crossing her cheeks.

"You're so cute," I told her before leaning over and whispering in her ear what I wanted her to do, laughing a bit as her blush deepened. "So, will you?"

She looked like she wanted to decline, but the thought of my request seemed to entice her. "I-I guess I cou-could."

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Come on, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." I told her getting up, pulling her with me.

She walked behind me as I returned to where I was sitting with Gaara and Naruto. Naruto seemed to have finally noticed that I hadn't been there the whole time.

"Oh, Anya, where did you go?" He asked, pausing in his eating to do so.

"I went to talk with someone about something." I told him as I began to resume eating.

"Oh really? Who?" He asked, not having noticed Hinata yet.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." She said taking the seat on his other side.

"Oh, Hinata! Hi!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face. I saw Hinata blush at this as she glanced at me, I nodded to her and she blushed. "What're you doing here?"

"I-I came he-here w-with I-ino and Sa-sakura." She stuttered.

"Oh, really, where are they?"

"Over at one of the tables." I supplied, sparing Hinata from stuttering even more, as I pointed over my shoulder.

He turned to look and spotted Sakura's hair before turning back around with another grin on his face. Hinata blushed once again before leaning forward and kissing Naruto on his cheek and fleeing back to the table the Ino and Sakura were sitting at. Naruto froze for a few moments before he blushed.

"Now you're blushing." I told him.

He looked over at me and I smiled. "You planned that, didn't you?" He asked.

"Hm, I suppose I did," I told him with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd never make the first move," I said with a grin. "And that's what you get for teasing my boyfriend."

Naruto mumbled something and went back to eating.

"You'll thank me later." I told him, causing him to blush even more.

"Thanks, now Kyuubi won't shut up." He muttered.

"You'll get used to it." Gaara mumbled from beside me.

I grinned. "I think that Shukaku may be a bit worse than Kyuubi in that respect, but I could be wrong."

Naruto finished eating and smiled at me and Gaara. "Well, I need to get back to work, so I'll see you later."

"Bye Naru-kun." I said with a smile while Gaara nodded at him. As Naruto walked out of the little shop, I saw Hinata get up and leave shortly after.

"Playing matchmaker now?" Gaara asked as I finished my ramen.

"Yes, actually, I am. He deserves it just as much as you do." I told him as he paid for the meal.

"I didn't say anything against it." He said as we left.

"You didn't need to," I told him gently. "I've been blind two years Gaara, I can hear things in your voice, even when you don't mean for it to be heard. It's alright though, everyone does it."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really bother me." I went to say something more, but I was cut off by the girls. They wanted to see the world again too. I sighed softly.

"What is it?" Gaara asked curiously.

"The girls want to come out and see."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not a problem to let them out, I just don't know what havoc they will create and what chaos will follow." I said with a wince.

"Oh, I see, that could be a problem. Are you alright?"

"They resent being thought of as troublemakers."

Gaara just nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to let Silver out first."

"I think I can handle her, but I'm not going to make any promises."

"Just don't piss her off and you should be fine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

So the girls wanted to come out and see what they haven't seen for two years and I had to make sure they didn't cause too much damage, how fun. It's not that I don't like them, I just don't think that they like me much and I'd rather not have them get mad and run off; especially with Sasuke lurking around waiting for the most opportune moment to take Anya to Orochimaru.

"Just don't piss her off and you should be fine." Anya told me, referring to Silver.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said softly; from what Anya told me, Silver can be quite shy and soft spoken, but when you talk about something she likes, she's quite vocal about it and when you piss her off, you don't want to stick around to see what'll happen to you.

Anya leaned up and kissed me softly and I returned it briefly before she pulled away. "See you in a bit." She said before closing her eyes.

I watched silently as she stood still for a moment, her eyes opened to reveal a set of silver eyes, but they seemed sharper than before. I watched as she blinked and looked around before resting her eyes on me.

"Hello, I'm Silver. Our First meeting wasn't quite so pleasant, if you'd like, we could start over again." She said, a smile on her face as she held her hand out.

I gently took her hand in mine and nodded. "I'm Gaara, nice to meet you Silver."

"So, this is Konoha?" She asked as she let go of my hand to look around again.

"Yes."

She looked at me and shook her head. "You really do like the short, one word responses, don't you?"

I just shrugged.

"Would you mind showing me around?" She asked.

I nodded and we began walking in the direction Anya and I had been heading before. Silver was too busy looking around to notice that she was about to walk right into Kiba, who also wasn't paying attention. I tried warning her, but it was too late, the two of them were sprawled on the ground with Kiba on top of Silver. I sighed and walked over to help Silver up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Get this idiot off of me." She said, trying to push Kiba off of her.

"I resent that!" Kiba exclaimed as he pushed himself up and off of her. When he looked at her he became confused, most likely wondering why Anya was insulting him.

"It's not Anya, Kiba. This is Silver, Silver, this is Kiba." I explained monotonously as I helped Silver stand. "Don't piss her off, just keep your mouth shut."

"Whatever," Kiba muttered as he stood up. "Hey, where's Akumaru?"

"Who's Akumaru?" Silver asked.

"His mutt." I replied.

"He's not a mutt just because he's a dog." Kiba said with a glare in my direction.

"Is this him?" Silver asked as she picked up the little grey and white dog circling her feet.

Kiba looked over and smiled. "That would be Akumaru." He said, but Silver wasn't listening, she was talking to Akumaru, not that she understood what he was barking at her, I think. "He really likes you."

"He's so cute!" Silver exclaimed before she froze. She turned her head towards the forest outside Konoha and glared before muttering, "Go to hell," and flipping Sasuke off, or at least I assumed as much because Sasuke was, hopefully, the only person out there.

"Why don't we go to the training grounds, you could maybe throw a ball for Akumaru." Kiba suggested.

"Really?" Silver asked, a big smile on her face.

"Sure," Kiba said giving her a smile. "Let's go."

We went to the training grounds where we ran into Shikamaru and Choji as well and Neji, Tenten, and Lee.

"Hey guys," Kiba greeted. There were various replies and greetings to Anya, but they became confused when she didn't reply.

"This isn't Anya, it's Silver." Kiba explained.

"So then where's Anya?" Lee asked.

"Up here." Silver said pointing to her head. "I'm one of the three other souls residing in her mind and body. We are sometimes given control over Anya's body."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"You don't even know the half of it." Silver muttered darkly. "But let's not get into that." She paused. "Ash wants to say hi." She looked to me and smiled. "Think you can handle it?"

"Hope so." I muttered.

"Good luck then." She said as she closed her eyes, when they opened, they were a blue-grey. "Hey Gaara."

"Ashlynn." I said, politely greeting her.

"So, who're all these people?" She asked.

"Well, to start with, you're holding Akumaru, who belongs to Kiba, then there's Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Guys, Tenten, this is Ashlynn." I said, introducing everyone. I seem to be talking a lot now.

"Oh, here comes Shino." Choji said as he continued to eat his chips.

"Who?" Ashlynn asked before turning to see who they were talking about. "Oh, Bug boy." There was a strange look in her eyes, and it looked as though she was trying to fight off a blush. "Damn it V."

"What?" I asked.

"V is demanding that I let her out to meet these people."

"Great." I muttered.

"You might wanna keep ahold of her just incase," She warned. "You know, with emo ass out there, she could go off at any second."

"Alright," I said with a nod. "Let's get this over with."

"It was nice meeting you I suppose." She said before closing her eyes.

I sighed, "Here we go again." I placed my hand on Anya's shoulder as her eyes opened to reveal Venus' blood red eyes.

"Hello red head." She said before turning her eyes on the others. "Other people."

"That's just creepy." Tenten muttered looking at Venus' eyes.

"Get used to it, your hair isn't anything to look at either," Venus said. "Are you going for a twisted Princess Leia (did I spell that right, I don't know anything about Star Wars) look?"

"Princess who?" They all asked.

"Nevermind, you people are idiots." She muttered.

"Doesn't it take an idiot to know an idiot?" Came a voice that made us all tense.

I immediately grabbed ahold of Venus, ready for her to take off after Sasuke, who was stupid enough to show up. The others were all ready to attack if he so much as moved the wrong way.

"You best run boy," Venus growled.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Because as soon as I get Gaara to let go, I'm going to tear you to pieces."

Sasuke just smirked, seeming to love her reaction.

"Oh, that's disgusting, stop thinking about me like that!" She hissed, straining against my arms to get at him. "Stop thinking your stupid perversions."

"Make me," Sasuke said with a smirk.


	14. Souls Laid Bare

**Disclaimer: If you really need to know look at previous chapters.**

So here's chapter 14, I personally don't think it's that great, but people say that you're your worst critic, so I suppose that may be it. Anyway, if you want to let me know what you think, go ahead, good or bad, doesn't matter. So here you all are, chapter 14.

Gaara of the Desert 14

I sighed as Sasuke spoke; he might as well as signed his own death sentence. And there goes Venus, trying to get away again; she really wanted to kill Sasuke.

"Gaara, let me go." Venus hissed at me, her eyes almost black.

"No," I said, tightening my hold on her.

Venus growled, glaring at Sasuke. "Stop thinking about me like that! I'm going to eat you, I'll chop you up into little pieces and not only will I eat it, but I'll feed it to the wolves and whatever carnivorous animals I can find."

As I prepared to use the sand to keep her from going anywhere, the struggles stopped and it seemed that Anya had taken control of her body once again.

"So, you're Sasuke." She said softly, staring at the boy before her.

"That's my name." He said arrogantly with a smirk.

"Did you know," She began.

"Know what?"

"That your hair style is that of a cockatoo and the ass of a duck."

Sasuke looked at though he'd been struck by a fist in the gut.

"Venus would have told you, but she was too busy being pissed of at the fact that you wouldn't stop thinking about her in the ways you were thinking of her. She didn't appreciate that."

When I came back into control of my body, I found that Gaara had encased me, or rather Venus at the time, in his arms and Sasuke stood on the other side of the grounds, and Akumaru was still in my arms. I looked out at Sasuke curiously.

"So, you're Sasuke." I said softly.

"That's my name." He said arrogantly as he smirked.

I was curious as I listened to Venus rant about him in my head. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked all smartass like.

"That your hair style is that of a cockatoo and the ass of a duck."

His facial expression made it look like I'd punched him in the gut.

"Venus would have told you, but she was too busy being pissed off at the fact that you wouldn't stop thinking about her in the ways you were thinking of her. She didn't appreciate that." I told him. "And thanks to you, she won't shut up." I looked down at Akumaru, who had no doubt suffered being held while Sasuke was pissing V off, and handed him to Kiba, muttered a soft apology to the dog as I did so. I looked up at Gaara from the angle I was allowed with how he was holding me. "Thank you for not allowing her what she wanted."

Gaara just nodded and I smiled. I looked over at Sasuke once again and then surveyed the others, everyone was ready to attack. I sighed and stepped forward, Gaara stepped up behind me, seemingly not willing to let go of me. I understood why, he didn't want to lose me again and I didn't want to be taken by anyone else again, but I needed to test something and I had to do it on my own. I turned in Gaara's arms as his grip loosened slightly and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll be fine." I told him softly. "I need to do this though."

He just looked at me, a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." There was a silent understanding the he would be ready, incase something happened to go wrong. I turned back to Sasuke and began walking closer, everybody was on edge, even if they weren't showing it, and I could feel it in the air as I stopped less than ten feet away from Sasuke.

"Walking into the arms of your stalker?" He asked smugly. "How easy that is for me."

"That is hardly the case, I wouldn't want to take the fun out of things for you now, would I?" I retorted as I felt power build up in me.

"Well you've already made this easy for me." He said.

"Have I," I asked, "Because I don't think that I have."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if I told you, that would take the fun out of things, don't you think?"

He smirked, "And what do you propose?"

"Your head on a stick."

"Well that's no fun either."

"Is to me."

"Obviously."

"Well all this talk is boring me, it's no fun."

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk.

"Well then go." I retorted.

He glared, pulling a number of kunai out of his pouch, and throwing a few at me. I used the sand to stop them, it felt quite effortless to me.

"It's going to take more than a little bit of sand to stop me." He said matter-of-factly. "Just ask your demon boy over there."

"I don't have to ask, I already know," I told him. "And don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you, oh yes you will."

"Let's go then."

"I'm good stationary, you're welcome to move."

He glared at me again, obviously not liking that I was knocking him down peg by peg. He grabbed some shuriken and a few more kunai, throwing them at me. I caught them all and threw them back at him with the control I had over the sand. He disappeared in a flash and I didn't move while everyone else was ready to step in. I felt him behind me, a kunai to my neck, and still I remained calm-on the outside at least- and stood where I was.

"I win," He whispered to me.

"I don't think so." I whispered back and then became water and fell from his grasp; he obviously wasn't expecting that.

"What the hell." He muttered as the water soon disappeared and I regained my form right in front of Gaara.

"I win." I told him as he turned to glare at me.

"How so?" He asked.

"Like this…" I trailed off and all of a sudden he was shot up into the sky by the earth beneath him and flung out into the trees surrounding the wall of Konoha. "Asshole."

The others looked at me amazed, but I didn't pay them any mind as I turned to Gaara, he looked collected on the outside, but I knew that he was afraid.

"Told you I was going anywhere." I told him before I passed out.

Anya passed out and I looked down at her as I caught her, holding her against me, cradling her as if she would break. I hadn't realized she had so much power; though it was apparent that it took its toll on her.

"Gaara?" I looked up and saw that it was Tenten who had spoken. "Will she be alright?"

I looked down at Anya again, lifting her up into my arms completely, holding her against me. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Came Naruto's voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at him, Hinata just behind him. "Sasuke happened, again."

"Then where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Anya flung him out of Konoha!" Kiba exclaimed, not seeming to be worried about the fact that Anya had passed out against me.

"She did what?" Naruto seemed flabbergasted. "How?"

"I don't know." I said softly as I looked down at Anya.

"Well what happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain to you later, we should probably go see the old woman to make sure Anya is alright." I told him before I started walking towards the hospital.

Naruto didn't follow right away, but he was soon behind me and I assume that Hinata was behind him. Why, I didn't know and I didn't really care at the moment. We soon arrived at the hospital and I located Tsunade without even stopping at the front desk, I didn't care to wait for them to find her when I could find her faster than they could.

"What is it now?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I need you to tell me that." I told her, just barely refraining from snapping her head off.

"What happened to cause this to happen to her?" She asked, looking down at the unconscious girl in my arms.

"I'll explain in there." I said nodding to the vacant room next to us.

"Very well," She said as she turned to walk into the room, I followed with Naruto and Hinata behind me. Once we were all inside Tsunade spoke. "So what happened?"

I explained to her how Sasuke had been stalking her and how he had confronted her once before, but Venus had taken care of him for the most part without physical violence and then how he'd just confronted her once again while Venus was in control. From there I explained how Anya took control of her body and then what she'd done to… defeat Sasuke, so to speak.

"So she overexerted herself, it's something everyone does." Tsunade said as if is it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's overexerted herself before, which is why I brought her here." I said, barely containing the growl that threatened to come out.

"Fine, let's see her then."

I reluctantly set Anya down on the bed and I refused to leave as the old woman checked her over. Tsunade sighed twenty minutes later as she finished and turned to me.

"She has a strange source of power in her, something I haven't seen before. From what you've explained to me, I'd say that she has control of the elements and that she isn't practiced in them all, so it's just as I said; she overexerted herself." The woman explained. "She should be fine soon, just let her sleep it off."

I looked down at Anya as I picked her up and walked away without saying anything, with Naruto and Hinata following once again. I walked to the compound in which Naruto lived and to the room in which Anya was staying, ignoring the two until Hinata spoke.

"You really do love her, don-don't you Gaara?" She asked me.

I stopped outside the door to Anya's room and turned to her. I looked her in the eye and replied with a soft, "Yes" before going into Anya's room and laying her down on her bed.

"She loves you too, you know." She said softly, surprisingly without stuttering.

"I know." I said softly. "I don't know why she does, but I know that she does."

"Come on Hinata," Naruto said softly. "We can see them later."

I glanced up to see him take her by the hand and lead her out of the room, shutting he door behind them. I looked back down at Anya, she seemed to still be sleeping and I sighed as I removed my gourd from my back and sat down next to her.

I woke to find myself laying down and Gaara sitting next to me, I didn't know whether he was awake or if he'd fallen asleep next to me, but I stretched and looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he breathing indicated that he was still awake and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me and I saw something in his eyes that I'd never noticed before. I didn't get to think too much on it as he surprised me by kissing my cheek in return. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug; it was strange that just a few months ago he was feared by everyone and he wouldn't have ever thought about being in a situation like this, but now, here he is and I don't think that he's ever felt better in his life. I smiled even more as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as I listened to the girls' exclamations about how he finally accepted how he felt about me.

I shifted so that I was straddling him, noticing how we fit together like to pieces of a puzzle, and looked him in the eye. "I love you." I told him softly.

He stared at me for at least a whole minute before replying with an equally soft, "I love you too."

I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder, laying against him as he held me. "I've waited a while to hear you say that."

"I know." He said softly as I felt his fingers play with my hair. "So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we want to," I said softly, my lips brushing against his neck as I spoke, causing him to shudder.

"Don't-don't do that." He said softly.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, once against causing my lips to brush against his neck.

"That," He said shortly.

I gave a short laugh and deliberately brushed my lips against his neck. "You mean that?"

"Yes, now stop," He pleaded, wow he was pleading.

I pulled back enough to look at him and smiled. "You're cute, did you know that?"

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute." He looked at me with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"How so?" He asked me.

"Because I can do this," I leaned down and brushed my lips against his neck and he shuddered. "And you do that. It's cute, to me anyway."

"Is it now?" He didn't seem to agree with me.

"You don't agree with me?" I asked with a pout as I pulled back.

"No, I can't say that I agree with you." He told me and I found myself pinned to the bed. I let out a laugh as I looked up at him. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "I don't agree because I can't seem to find myself cute in anyway at all."

"Well that's a shame." I told him before I brought our lips together.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He said as our lips parted. He laid down next to me and placed a protective arm around my waist. I looked over at him and smiled. He'd changed so much and I was a part of it, it made me happy to think about that. "You're bleeding." He said softly, raising his arm from my side to show that there was a bit of blood on his hand.

I looked down and sighed, "Damn."

Gaara got up and retrieved some new gauze and tape from the bathroom, along with a warm washcloth. He sat down next to me, placing the gauze and tape next to me and lifted my shirt so he could remove the old gauze. He handed me the washcloth and removed the tape from my skin and began to lift the gauze from my recently acquired tattoo.

"Ow," I muttered as the gauze caught on some of the dry blood. Gaara looked at my face in worry and I just shook my head. "I'm fine, continue."

When the gauze was removed I looked down at the kanji that was on my stomach and smiled as I handed the washcloth back to Gaara and let him tend to me. Ten minutes later I was patched up and everything else was put and, or, thrown away. Gaara and I were laying next to each other, content where we were, arms around each other when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I called over my shoulder.

"Naruto." Came the response.

"Come in." Gaara said, causing me to look at him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said as Naruto walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked cautiously.

"No Naruto, you're not interrupting anything." Gaara told him.

"We could make it something if you'd like." I said with a smirk.

"No, no that's quite alright. We were just wondering whether you'd woken up or not." Naruto said and though I wasn't facing him I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, you can tell everyone that I'm just fine." I said as I burrowed closer to Gaara.

"You guys are cute together." Naruto said and I heard Gaara growl.

"Thank you Naruto."

"I'll leave you two alone now."

"Bye Naru-kun."

"Good-bye."

After Naruto left, I looked up at Gaara with a smile. "Told you."

Gaara just looked at me, not saying anything and I couldn't help it, I just started laughing.

"Oh, I love you Gaara." I said as I calmed down and kissed his cheek.

He looked like he didn't believe me, but kissed me softly anyway. "Love you too."

We stayed like that for a while, it was maybe two or three hours later that we were disturbed, but this time the noise came from the window and all of a sudden someone crashed through the window causing the two of us to jump up off the bed.

"Isn't that sweet, the monster found someone to love him."

"Sasuke, go away." I muttered, not wanting to deal with him, knowing that he'd probably provoke Venus.

"Sorry Princess, I can't do that."

Gaara's sand was out, shielding us and attacking Sasuke at the same time.

"That won't work this time." Sasuke taunted as he came up behind me, stopping Gaara's attacks. "It's time to go Princess."

From there on I'm clueless as to what happened, seeing as Sasuke knocked me out.


	15. Orochimaru

**Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters**

A reader reviewed saying that they thought Anya had to many souls in one body; well, don't worry, there's a reason behind that and a somewhat solid plot to follow, I hope.

Anyway, here's chapter fifteen, I hope that it's good, I don't think so, but I'm the authoress, so I don't necessarily have to like it.

Gaara of the Desert 15

Gaara barged into my office absolutely radiating rage, it was a wonder that Shukaku hadn't worked his way out. I was surprised not to see Anya, but then I realized something must have happened to her if Gaara was so enraged.

"Do I want to ask?" I asked, treading carefully.

"Sasuke," He answered shortly.

"Alright, so where's Anya?"

"He took her."

"What?!"

"You heard what I said."

"I'll get a squad together and they'll go after Sasuke."

"No, I'll go get her."

"Gaara, you're not thinking straight, you may end up hurting her if you go." That seemed to make him calm down slightly, but he was still radiating anger. "Maybe you should go back to the house and relax." He glared at me, but I didn't back down from my decision.

"Hn." Was the reply I got, but he still turned and left.

How could I let this happen, I let Anya slip away from me again! It's not fair, I swore that I would never let her be taken from me again and it happened.

_Would you look at that, you're mourning over the loss of her._

**Shut up you stupid demon.**

_You know it's true._

**I said shut up. I'm not in the mood for your crap.**

The stupid demon just laughed as he stopped talking. I don't know what I'm going to do; Naruto's right, if I go after Sasuke now, I may end up hurting her on accident instead of just attacking Sasuke. I don't want to do that, I wouldn'y be able to stand seeing her in pain. If you utter a word of this to anyone, you'll die most painfully.

Ugh, that first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pulsing headache that I had, after that I noticed that my hands and feet were tied. Che, as if I'd be able to go anywhere, I don't know my way around this place, I'd just get lost and Sasuke would be able to find me faster than I could get away.

"Are you awake yet?" I heard Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not, I just like to blink rapidly while I've been forced into the oblivion of dreamless sleep." I muttered. "Stupid cockatoo ass."

"Very poetic," He said, his voice louder now and I woke up completely.

"Not really." I said as I looked up at him. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, first off, I suppose I have to feed you. Orochimaru wouldn't like it if I let you starve for a few days."

"Awe, so you do care."

"Not really, I just follow his orders."

"Ooh, so you're his bitch?"

"No."

"But you follow his orders, you do what he says; you're his bitch."

"No, I'm not."

I continued rambling about Sasuke being Orochimaru's bitch for about five more minutes, it was quite amusing, before I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Do you want food or not?"

"Depends, did you poison it?"

"No, I didn't poison it, you'd be of no use to Orochimaru that way."

"Whatever, so are you going to feed me, cuz with my hands tied like this, I can't."

"I suppose that I have to, don't I?"

"Uh, duh."

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing as Sasuke picked up a bowl with what looked to be rice and fish. How the hell he actually made the rice and whatnot, I don't know, but I'm not going to complain because food is food. Sasuke seemed to be wary about feeding me, but whatever, it's not like I'd bite him, that'd probably kill me before we went anywhere. When I'd finished eating Sasuke put the bowl and utensils, which I don't know where those came from either, to the side and stared at me.

"What?" I asked him. "Stop staring at me like I'm a circus freak. You're the one with a duck's ass for hair." To emphasize my point I reached up and flicked one of his spikes.

He just glared at me for a few moments before speaking. "How is it that you harbor three other souls?"

"I don't know. When I went blind they were there." I said, staring at him with a bored expression.

"So then, since you can see, doesn't that mean that they should have disappeared?"

"I don't know how it works, they were there, I wasn't alone, I was happy, that's all that mattered to me." I explained. "For all anyone knows, I could just have an overactive imagination and brought three of my creations to life so to speak, but I highly doubt that possibility. There's also the possibility that it's just multiple personality syndrome, but I doubt that too."

"Why do you willingly tell me these things?" He asked, a suspicious glare on his face.

"Because to me it's harmless information," I said with a shrug.

I stared at the girl in front of me, she was telling me all of this information about her and she didn't seem to care.

With a suspicious glare I asked, "Why do you willingly tell me these things?"

She shrugged and said, "Because to me it's harmless information."

"Harmless information?"

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of prodigy? It's not information that could harm me, so far as I know, so it's all go for me."

"Hn."

"Ah, another male of very little words, how fun."

"What do you mean?" She was very confusing to me, I couldn't figure her out.

"You and Gaara are similar to each other, as well as Neji." She said. "It's no wonder none of you really get along."

"Don't compare me to them." I hissed.

Her eyes sparkled and I swear I saw a few specks of red. "Well, would you prefer I compare you to- oh, what was his name again? It wasn't the one with the hands or the one that smelt of fish… he had some eye trick- Ah, I remember!- Itachi, would you rather I compared you to him?"

That little bitch, how did she know him and how could she have the never to even think about comparing me to him.

"Oops, seems as though I struck a nerve." She said innocently.

I glared at her and she just stared at me as though she did nothing wrong. To compare me to _him_, that pissed me off over the edge. I growled as I grabbed her by the throat and held her against the tree she was sitting up against and still she just stared at me. As I applied more pressure to her neck, she seemed to lose her calm gaze and seemed to be panicking a bit more; if her hands hadn't have been tied behind her back she'd probably be grabbing at my hands.

"Let… go." She gasped.

"No."

"You kill… me… you... kill the…girls. I…doubt…that Oro… Orochimaru… would be… too… happy."

I glared at her, she was right and I didn't want to admit it, but I let go of her throat. "You're lucky he wants you alive you little bitch, otherwise I'd kill you right now."

"I'm sure you would and then Gaara would track you down and tear your sorry ass to pieces." She hissed in a whisper. "What could have possibly possessed you to leave Konoha if you're so desperate to get back in?"

"Power," I said shortly only to have her roll her eyes at me.

"Of course," She rasped. "Power."

The stupid cockatoo ass just choked me, nearly killing me, or attempting to anyway. Now Venus was screaming on rampage in my head, Ashlynn and Silver were trying to calm her down, but it was all just giving me a headache.

"Damn it, you stupid cockatoo ass, you pissed her off." I rasped as my throat protested against me as I spoke.

"Who?" He asked, smug.

"Venus." I watched as his eyes widened slightly and shook my head as Venus shouted 'THAT'S RIGHT, BE SCARED, YOU EMO ASS PUNK!' in my head causing my headache to worsen. "Damn it V, shut up! Thank you very much, now she won't shut up."

"Whatever."

"You know, I can let her out anytime I want." That seemed to make him think a minute, tensing at the thought of me letting Venus loose on him, but he just glared at me.

"Get some sleep." He said, sitting down on the other side of the small fire he's lit.

"Can't," I muttered.

"Do it anyway."

"I already told you that I can't. You've got Venus pissed and I won't be able to get any sleep now. Why don't we just get going?" He looked at me surprised. "What, just because I'm your captive doesn't mean that I'm stupid enough to try and get away or stall things. I don't know my way around this stupid place, so I've got nowhere to go. Can we just get this over with?"

"You're a pretty willing captive." He said with a smirk.

"Not that willing." I hissed, my throat constricting on me a bit.

"Whatever." He got up and put out the fire. He walked over to me and knelt down with his back facing me. "Let's go."

"Boy with funky hair say wha?"

"Get on my back."

"Uh, how? My hands are tied behind my back, unless you seem to be forgetting that." He sighed, he must have forgotten. He turned to me and in the last few dying rays of the sun he untied my hands and retied them in front of me.

"There." He muttered, turning his back to me once again.

I sighed as I put my bound hands over his head and he lifted my up, hooking his arms around my knees and he began to run. I paid no attention to where we were going; it wouldn't do me any good anyways, I still wouldn't know where I was going. I must have actually fallen asleep, even through Venus' ranting-which is an accomplishment all it's own. I assume this because when came to my senses I heard an annoying voice I didn't recognize and it was sometime in the early evening.

"What the fuck," I mumbled. "Shut up."

"Ah, Sasuke was right about you, you are feisty, this should prove to be fun. Untie her Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke dropped me, after having removed my arms from around his neck, and knelt down and untied the ropes around my hands and feet.

"You just keep pissing her off, don't you? You're lucky if she doesn't kill you." I ranted under my breath as I sat up. All of a sudden I felt something wet slide up my face and turned to find some person I didn't recognize pulling an abnormally long tongue back into his mouth. "Oh, for fuck's sake are all of you people here fucking unsanitary?! First the guy with the mouths on his hands and the one who smells like fish and now you with your freakishly long tongue. Disgusting and unsanitary! And people look at me weird, ugh!"

"Yes, you'll be perfect for this experiment." The man muttered.

"I suppose I can safely assume that you're Orochimaru then?"

"You're assumption would be correct."

"Lovely." I winced, Venus was screaming and this time, so was Ashlynn. "Ugh, where's a tree?"

"Why?" Oro-freak asked me.

"So I can bash my head against it."

Now, many of you are probably like 'why the fuck are you being so casually with your captor?' Well, the answer is, because I know that running away won't do me any good and fighting against it would only make it worse for me, so there's really no need for me to do either one. Has anyone noticed how freaky he looks; I swear with the way he looks at me and Sasuke, I'd think he was a pedophile.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you've pissed them off and they won't shut up. Damn, first cockatoo ass over there and now you, who's next? Don't answer that."

"Orochimaru-sama?" Came another voice I didn't recognize.

"Yes Kabuto?"

"The lab is ready."

"Thank you Kabuto, we'll be there momentarily." Pedo-man told the white haired man by, what I assume to be the entrance to whatever underground layer freaky man here has. The white haired man looked to be me before disappearing from whence he came. Orochimaru looked to me again and smiled a very creepy smile, I didn't like it at all, and though every fiber of my being, the girls included-yes, even Venus surprisingly- were telling me to run, I stayed right where I was. "Will you come willingly or with force?"

"I'll walk," I muttered as I stood up. I was soon flanked by Sasuke and Orochimaru and we walked into the entryway in which Kabuto disappeared. That was the last thing I remember as I was guided into this place unknown to me; it was dark, torches barely lit the labyrinth of corridors to this lab in which I was supposed to be experimented on in.


	16. Freedom?

Alright, here's chapter 16, i know that many of you have been waiting for it; i've been messaged by some people asking when it'll be up and if i could update sooner. well, to answer that question, i'll update when i update, because if i try and force the ideas to flow what i write will seem even more like crap to me; so no, i won't update sooner if i can't, if i can, then i will..

Anyway, as many of you have hopefully noticed, i'm not going by the storyline of the show or the manga itself; well, now i'm bringing in some of that storyline and **if you've not gotten past at least chapter 360 then don't read if you don't want it ruined for you.** Otherwise, i could care less.

Some of the other characters that are in this chapter may quite possibly be out of character, get over it.

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto therefore the only things I own are Anya and Ashlynn while Silver and Venus are bing borrowed from two good friends of mine; don't even think about taking them, as well as my original plotline; whatever that may be, you can't have that either.**

So, without anymore stalling and whatnot, here is chapter 16.

Gaara of the Desert 16

Hello again, it's been a while hasn't it? Well, I suppose it has because the last time you heard from me was when I'd gone with Sasuke to Orochimaru's hideout or whatever you want to call it. I don't even know how long it's been, but I can tell you what's happened within the time that has passed. From the time that I walked into the lab in which I was to be experimented on up to whatever today is, I was kept in a cylindrical, glass tank and I was connected to tubes and machines through the tank. I remember panicking when I heard Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto talking in front of me while I was in one of my states of semi-consciousness.

_Flashback_

"_So you say that she doesn't know how they came to be a part of her." Kabuto asked._

"_That's what she said." Sasuke told him._

"_She told you this, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked._

"_Yes, she did, right before we showed up." Sasuke told him._

"_That's very interesting." Orochimaru hissed. "Kaubto, find out how to separate them from her."_

'_No, you can't take them from me,' I thought. 'I don't want to be alone again.'_

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama."_

"_Let me know when you find something."_

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama."_

_End Flashback_

So from whatever day that was to whatever day it was that he figured it out, Kabuto worked on a way to separate the girls from my mind and when he did, it was painful for me. I just remember feeling as though I was being torn in half and when it was over, I assume that I passed out because I don't remember anything after that. When I woke, which is where we're at now, I noticed three other tanks and they too contained bodies; I don't know how these bodies came to be or how they ended up looking exactly like the girls, but they were there and it didn't sit right with me. I saw Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke standing around in the lab and Orochimaru looked over at me and smirked.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He asked, an insane glint in his eyes.

"Be careful Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke warned.

"What for Sasuke-kun, she can't get out."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Is there something you didn't tell me Sasuke-kun?"

"No Orochimaru-sama."

"Then don't worry about anything Sasuke-kun."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

I stared at them from within the tank and I panicked; the girls were no longer a part of me, I was alone again.

"Wake them up Kabuto." I heard Orochimaru order.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said before he went over to a computer.

I watched as Kabuto pushed some buttons on the computer and I was horrified when I looked up to see that the girls' eyes were opening. As I continued panicking, I found myself hyperventilating into the oxygen mask and I blacked out, the last thing I saw was the girls, looking at me through their watery tanks in concern. How long I was out for this time, I wasn't sure, but when I woke up the next time Sasuke was the only one in the room. The water was released from the tanks and the glass slid down, releasing me from the confines of the tube. I fell to my knees, not stable on my feet, and pulled the oxygen mask off and ripped the needles from my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at Sasuke suspiciously.

"He's setting you free, what does it look like." Someone from the doorway muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, an annoyed glare on my face as I watched Sasuke release Venus, Ashlynn, and Silver from their tanks from the corner from my eye.

"Suigetsu," He answered me, smiling, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Sasu? How long has it been since I was last awake?" I asked, turning away from Suigetsu; which probably wasn't smart seeing as he had razor like teeth and a huge sword strapped to his back.

Sasuke looked at me, wondering what had caused me to give him the nickname and I just stared at him. "It's been about three weeks."

I nodded. "And what of Orochimaru?"

"He's dead." Sasuke said as he watched the girls all proceed to do the same thing I had done.

"And Kabuto?"

"He won't be bothering me anymore."

"Ah, I see." I looked over at the girls from the little platform I was on and slowly tried to lower myself onto the ground, only to stumble and nearly fall. "EEP!"

I found myself being held bridal style by Suigetsu, who had caught me right before I hit the floor. "You should be more careful." He told me.

"Yeah, I probably should, but I won't. Thanks for catching me though." I said with a small smile. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're at Orochimaru's most recently used base." Sasuke told me, turning to look at me.

"That doesn't help me." I told him with a blank stare.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't need to help you if he doesn't want to," Came as snooty voice from the doorway. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Anya, bitch. Don't forget it, I'm not going to tell it to you again." I said with a glare before I turned to look at Suigetsu. "Could you set me down please?"

He gave me a grin as he set me on my feet, letting me gain my balance before he let me go. I nodded to him before I carefully made my way over to Sasuke, who was still slightly turned, keeping an eye on the girls and on me.

"I have to questions for you Sasu; one, is it just me or does it seem that girls with pink hair have a thing for you? And two, do you have any clothes, I don't fancy running around in just a tank top and underwear." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. "Venus is gonna want clothes too and I know how much you don't want to piss her off."

"Where's Juugo?" Sasuke asked , turning to look at Suigetsu and the girl, who's name I didn-

"Karin was with him last."

Well, there goes that. I guess it was inevitable that I found out her name, oh well.

"Karin?" Sasuke asked, giving the girl a chilly glare.

"He, uh, he-he's-" Karin stuttered.

"Oh for crying out loud, spit it out woman!" Venus snapped as she stood up and glared at the girl with a much colder glare than Sasuke had used. "Sasuke, get me down from here."

"You can't order Sasuke around like that!" Karin exclaimed.

I turned and smiled an evil smile at the girl. "Watch her."

And just as Venus had demanded, Sasuke had gently removed her from the platform and set her on the ground.

"Don't forget Ashlynn and Silver." Venus told him as she walked towards me.

Sasuke did as she said as Venus swung her arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. She was soon followed by Ashlynn and Silver and I felt the overwhelming feeling of completeness that was soon disrupted by two things. The first being Karin, who said something she shouldn't have and ended up pissing Venus off and the second being the thought of Gaara.

"Sasu, how long have I been here?" I asked softly, turning to look at him.

He was silent a moment before speaking. "About two years."

I nodded, about to say something when another person entered the room; I assume this is Juugo and he had what appeared to be clothing in his arms.

"Karin pointed me in the wrong direction." He muttered as he noticed Sasuke's glare. All three boys turned to look at the girl; must be a habit she has. Sasuke nodded and Juugo set the clothes into four different piles. I must say that these four are being quite pleasant, for the most part, for being missing nins.

"This one's mine!" Venus shouted giddily as she held up what appeared to be a Gothic Lolita styled dress with what seemed to be fake wings on the back and a somewhat high collar. Ashlynn, Silver, and I rolled our eyes at her with smiles on our faces; she got like that when she had something she really liked or wanted. Ashlynn grabbed the pair of pants with chains on them and a black button up shirt, Silver grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with the skeletons on it; one a bride and one a groom, and I got the black, loose, baggy cargo pants and a black and red corset t-shirt and we all had on some form of boots.

"Alright, so what's the catch for letting us out of here?" Ashlynn asked, glancing suspiciously between the four people in front of us.

"No catch." Sasuke said, getting a strange look from Karin; obviously she hadn't been informed of this.

"You're going to use this to get a favor out of us later." Silver muttered. "Isn't that right?"

All of a sudden Venus was standing in front of Karin, who was now pinned to the wall. "You'll want to stop thinking those thoughts right now." This caused Juugo and Suigetsu to try and pull Venus away from Karin, but Venus was too fast and she was standing back by in a second later. Sasuke held up a hand to keep them from attacking her and us and the three of them gave him a weird look.

"Sasuke-kun, she just attacked me!" Karin screeched.

"Because you pissed her off, don't do that and you'll be fine." Sasuke said, not bothering to turn and look at her as he spoke.

Venus smirked as she looked at Karin, plotting many things and I couldn't help but shake my head at her.

"So, what is going to happen now Sasu?" I asked.

"You'll go back to Konoha." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright then, let's get out of here, you point us in the right direction and we'll get there." Ashlynn said.

"We're going to take you to the border of Fire Country, just so you're safe from the Akatsuki." Sasuke said as he turned and began walking out of the room, the rest of us slowly following him as he led the way out of the hideout.


	17. Explanations

Alright, so, it's been five months since I've updated. Totally sorry, but the ideas were so jumbled up that I wasn't about to actually get anything done.. Except for the new story I posted up for Hellsing, which I'm still not sure if I'm going to keep...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ashlynn and Anya, Silver and Venus belong to two friends of mine, these characters were created in the 8th grade, don't even think about using them without permission, but don't count on getting permission. And, oh yes, the half-solidified story line is mine; don't bother trying to take it, I'll hunt you down.**

Anyway, without further adieu, here's chapter 17..

Gaara of the Desert 17

We'd been walking for hours in a direction I wasn't sure of; to be honest I've never had a good sense of direction. Ashlynn, Silver, and Veuns were running about, not really paying attention to me, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo; they were enjoying their freedom and I couldn't blame them. As I was contemplating this I found myself tackled to the ground by Venus with the wind knocked out of me.

"Thanks V, I didn't need to breathe anyway." I muttered to her.

"What are you doing back here with these losers, why aren't you with me, S, and Ash?" She asked me, I could tell she was hyper.

"Because you're hyper as fuck and you're kind of scaring me, dear." I told her. "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't you go tackle Ashlynn, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Why would I want to do that?" Venus asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, you could think of it as pay back for all the times she insulted you and you weren't really able to attack her." I suggested, hoping it would get her off of me.

"OOOOOH, good idea!!" She exclaimed, jumping off of me and running up behind an unsuspecting Ashlynn, who was in the middle of a conversation with Silver.

I laughed as I heard them hit the ground, looking up in surprise at the hand hovering over my face. I smiled up at Suigetsu as I took his hand and he pulled me up off the ground, nearly causing me to stumble back to the ground.

"Thanks," I said with another smile as I brushed myself off.

"Why are they so important to you?" Sasuke asked me after the whole thing with Venus and w were continuing on our way.

"They have made me strong, made me who I am, and helped me define myself." I said with a small smile as I watched Ashlynn tackle Venus as pay back for having previously tackled her, Silver was off to the side laughing softly.

Karin snorted. "They made you strong? Yeah, right, how did they manage that?"

"In unexplainable ways and I think it would be wise for you to shut up. You'll end up pissing Venus off and I can't stop her and I don't think that Ash and Silver are feeling nice enough to stop her."

Karin snorted, "What's she going to do?"

"You remember what she did to you back in that lab? Yeah, well she is capable of a lot worse, an infinite amount of something worse." I said with a glare in her direction.

From then on nothing really happened until we got to the closest village and we were all sitting down to eat at a restaurant before going to the hotel. We'd combined two tables and probably had almost everyone's attention; I think mainly for our appearances, I mean, I'm sure it's not every day that you see people like the group of us walk into a restaurant or hotel. I think Karin was surprised when Sasuke actually held a conversation with me, the girls piping every now and then; but I think what surprised her most was the fact that Sasuke started the conversation.

"How do you know," He paused her before continuing, disgust evident in his voice as he hissed, "My _brother_?"

"He had a couple of his weirdo friends kidnapped me from Gaara's home in Suna." I told him, receiving a snide remark from Karin.

"So you admit that you were helpless despite the fact that you said that the three of them made you strong?" Karin asked, a smirk on her face.

"I was only helpless because I'm not from this reality you stupid bitch. I don't know people from here and I don't know your fighting styles. And to top it all off, I was fucking BLIND!" I snapped at her, a harsh glare set on my face as she tried cowering behind Sasuke who ignored her.

"Who were these friends of his?" Sasuke asked, I think he was intrigued by what I had to say.

""One was called Dei- something or other and had mouths on his hands-" I began.

"Totally unsanitary," Venus cut in.

"I agree," I muttered. "And the other in smelt of fish, his name was Ki- Ash, what was his name? You're better at remembering names than I am."

"Kisame, he seemed pretty weird..." She said, trailing off.

"Well, duh, Ash, he smelt like fish, he was practically half fish, or more." Venus said, cutting into the conversation again.

"Ash, do you remember freaky mouth-hand boy's name?" I asked her.

"Deidara, I think Anya," She said, Silver muttered softly that she was right.

"Mmm, thank you girls, for all your input," I said, muttering the last part under my breath.

"What'd they want with you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Dunno actually, all I know is that Itachi tried some freaky mind trick that he has. What for, not sure, so I really couldn't tell you." I explained. "All I really do know is that Gaara ran them off; he was mad as hell." I knew there was a smile on my face as I explained this information, but I didn't care.

"Alright, how did they get you?" Suigetsu asked, Sasuke seemed to be moping like the emo he looked like.

"Deidara, or whatever the fuck his name is, caught me off guard in Gaara's house while everyone else was out. He knocked me out somehow and when I came to I was at what appeared to be their camp." I told him bitterly, I was not really fond of that memory.

"What did Itachi try and use on you?" Sasuke asked quietly, see, I told you he's not a very happy camper.

"Something that made me think of geckos," I said, causing Venus to snort. "Oh, come on, you cannot tell me that it didn't make you think of geckos."

"The Mangekyo?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes! That thing, but I assume it didn't work because I was blind and therefore unable to see his eyes, which I assume is a vital point of the thing." I said, looking over at Sasuke as I drank some of my hot tea; he kind of glared at me, but I didn't look away. "What, it's not my fault you can't come to terms with the fact that you suck."

"Sasuke-kun does not suck!" Karin snapped.

"No, you do," Venus cut in with a perverted smile. "Stop sucking up to him, it's really annoying and he obviously doesn't like you one bit, so take a fucking chill pill."

"Oh, you... you...-" Karin begain.

"Me.. me.. what bitch?" Venus hissed. "I dare you to try and take me, please, give me a reason to kill you, I'm just itching to do so."

"Venus!" I snapped. "Stop it, you need to take a chill pill yourself, now knock it off."

The meal continued in a strained silence, glares being thrown back and forth by Venus and Karin; Venus's being more effective than Karin's by a long shot, but there were no more insults thrown. After the meal we went to a hotel where we rented one room; ooh, blood is going to fly.

We had been in the room, which was actually quite spacious, for about twenty minutes when Venus started sniffing the air.

"V, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I smell.. Kids." She told me; I laughed as I saw both Silver and Ashlynn perk up at that.

"Sweeite, I don't think that they have those here." I told her.

"What does she mean by kids?" Juugo asked.

I laughed softly. "Um, they're a type of gummy candy in the shape of these little kid-like forms and they're called Sour Patch Kids." I paused, looking at Venus as she sniffed the air, getting closer and closer to Sasuke. "I don't know how she'd be smelling them, I'm sure you guys don't have anything like them, unless.. Sasuke, do you have my things? From when I went into the pedophile's lab?"

Sasuke looked at me weird, but seeing as Venus was practically climbing on his back-

"Trust me Sasuke, she won't be stopped until she finds what she's looking for." I told him.

He didn't say anything, just pulled my stuff from his bag and threw my stuff at me.

"Thank you," I said to him as if he hadn't been a total jerk before rifling through my stuff and pulling out a bag of the previously mentioned Sour Patch Kids. "Success," I practically shouted as I held the bag out to the girls, I swear, the only reason I acquired the taste for the candy is because of them; dunno how considering that I was the one in control of my body for the most part. Oh well, anyway, I could live without eating them, but I know the girls have to have them if they're around. "So, Sasuke, how come you still have my stuff?"

"Hn." Was all he said.

I looked to Venus, silently pleading for her to get the boy to talk; I'm sure she's the only one who could do it, considering the boy is totally infatuated with her.

"Sasu-gay, why do you still have Anya's clothes?" She asked him, and what do you know, he answered her.

"I never had an opportunity to drop them off." He said, not bothering to specify where it was that he'd not had the chance to drop them off at.


	18. To Konoha We Go Again!

Hello, It's finally here, chapter 18... And yes, I know, it's been four months since I last updated; bad me, bad, bad, bad.. I hope you all can forgive me and I hope that you like this chapter... I don't know how good it really is, but I suppose that's up for you to decide..

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto; if I did, I wouldn't be here right now.**

What I do own in Anya, Ashlynn and the still forming plot line.

Without any further adieu, he is chapter 18.

**Gaara of the Desert 18**

I stared at Sasuke for a few moments before speaking, "Had the chance to drop them off where, Sasu?"

Rather than answering me, he just stared before turning to the bed he'd claimed for the night. I glanced over at Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus, we were all thinking the same thing; he'd never had the chance to drop them off in Suna, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Uchiha, drop them off where?" I asked again, I wanted, no, I _needed_ to hear him say it. "Answer me."

"Why does it matter if he answers you or not, you're just bothering Sasuke-kun." Karin piped up, to which I nearly hit her.

"You know what?" I asked as I looked at her, there was a dangerous glint in my eye, I could tell by the way she almost took a step back away from me. "Shut up, no one wants to hear you; Sasuke-kun this, Saske-kun that… Damn, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

She glared at me before sniffling and pointing her nose in the air; as if she were better than me. Yeah, right.

"Get over yourself," I hissed before turning my attention back to Sasuke. "Uchiha, I would very much appreciate an answer," I said as I walked over to him, staring down at him as he sat on his bed. "Now, preferably."

Sasuke continued to ignore me, to which I looked over at Venus, I swear, she's the only one that can get him to talk. It's just not fair. And yeah, I know, they say that life isn't fair, not that anyone cares. Venus rolled her eyes, whether it was at me or at Sasuke, I have no idea.

"Where were you going to drop them off Sasu-gay?" Venus asked him, her red eyes piercing through his, currently black ones.

"Konoha or Suna," He told her. Well damn, she got three words out of the damn emo boy.

I growled softly, for whatever reason I'm not sure, but I know that I did and then I walked over to the bed I had claimed for myself and snatched my clothes for my world off the bed and held them securely as I burrowed underneath the covers. I was not in the moo to be messed with, the aura pulsating of off me was not very inviting. I blame Venus and Ashlynn, I seem to have gotten their mood swings the most, Silver is there too, just not as prominent. Ashlynn was beside me, sitting next to me as I laid there, holding out some of the Sour Patch Kids for me to take. I took the yellow and green ones and a few of the orange that were in her hand before trying to glare a hole in the wall across the room; I was imagining that it was Sasuke and Karin. Oh, how I wish.

And that was pretty much how our night ended. Not very fun, at all.

The next day, we were back out in the forest, trudging along beneath beautiful canopies of leaves of different shades of green; well, it would have been beautiful if Suigetsu wasn't slurping down whatever the hell it was that he was drinking. I assume it to be water, but you know what they say; never assume. We were walking along for a while, we stopped to have lunch, which, I have to say, I found pretty amusing. Why? Well, because Juugo had one of his psycho attacks and nearly killed Karin; sadly, Sasuke stopped him with his Sharingan. Stupid Sasuke. From then on, we continued walking until dusk, and a little into the night before Sasuke said he'd found a suitable place to set up camp.

The girls and I were sitting in a circle, meditating together; something we normally did in my mind. It felt odd at first, but it's actually very helpful and soothing. Juugo and Suigetsu were off getting food and Karin was getting more firewood while Sasuke brooded by a tree on the other side of the fire. When the boys and Karin got back, we had some fish and berries, it wasn't too bad really. I know not how long it was after we'd eaten, but it was a fairly long period of time when a group of people stumbled into out little camp. We looked up at them, curious of who they are before I realized who they were; Konoha ninja. Yes! No more Sasuke and his annoying little follower.

"Sa-sasuke?" A feminine voice stuttered; it was Hinata.

"Hina-chan?!" I exclaimed as I stood up, which caused her to become even more startled.

"A-an-anya?" She stuttered out, causing the rest of the group to freeze.

"Anya, but, what are you doing with Sasuke?" Tenten asked cautiously.

"The little shit got me out of Orochimaru's lair... Wherever the fuck it was." I muttered, glaring over at the boy before turning back to the group before me. "Oh, I've very much missed you guys."

"Hey, we're you going?" I hear Venus ask, I turned to see who she was talking to; apparently Sasuke and his little lackeys were trying to get away without a fight.

"Forget about them, they have things to take care of." I told her, turning back to the Konoha ninja group, who looked very confused.

"Anya, who are they?" Kiba asked, looking over at Venus, Silver, and Ashlynn.

"Well, you guys remember how I had those other people inside my head? Well, that's them." I said sheepishly.

Neji's pupil less eyes looked at me suspiciously, "How do we know it's really you?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question…oh! Um, Hina-chan, has Naru-kun followed through with what I said about talking to you the next time he had the chance?"

I smiled as she blushed, I take it that Naruto has followed through with the instructions I had given him; he really does deserve it and Hinata loves him very much.

"See, it is me!" I said with a grin, but it quickly faded as I thought of Gaara.

"WHAT EVER IS WRONG MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND?!" Lee yelled, causing me to wince.

"I was thinking about Gaara, how is he?" I asked, looking at each of the six of them in turn, hoping that one of them would give me an answer.

"Let's get back to Konoha," Shino said so softly that I almost missed it.

I did not like that answer, I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"You can talk to Naruto about it." Kiba said, Akumaru whimpering softly.

I stared at them, I did really not like the answers they were giving me, they were causing me to worry more than ever. I hope Gaara hasn't reverted to how he used to be; that would be hard on him and just plain not fair. I nodded solemnly and sighed softly, waiting for them to lead the way.

When we finally got back to Konoha, the girls and I were a bit scraped up; the group of us had gotten caught up by some, apparently, half rate ninja who didn't know what they were doing, but they still managed to get some cheap shots; until I buried them with sand. That was the end of that, fun stuff. By the time we actually got into the village, it was around mid-morning probably almost lunch time and we all headed to Naruto's office.

Needless to say, Naruto was surprised to see us there; us being me and the girls; I hope you all understood that before I explained for your convenience. I just smile at Naruto, waving a bit.

"Surprise?" I asked uncertainly.

"Anya?" He asked, standing from his desk, which by the way, looks like a new desk; wonder what happened to the old one.

"Yeah, it's me, I know it's been a while, but I'm back..." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue or what to say; this was awkward to say the least.

"Where have you been, we couldn't find you; we searched everywhere before…" Naruto trailed off as Kiba made a motion for him to stop talking. "Oh... You don't know?"

"Don't know what? I don't know a lot of things." I said plainly, not really sure of what all I could say, having been in my situation.

Naruto looked at the group that stumbled upon us and I sighed softly.

"Let them do whatever it is that they need to do and we'll just go sit over there," I said, pointing to a couch and a couple chairs off to the side of the room.

So, Ashlynn, Silver, Venus, and I all went over and plopped our happy, yeah right, selves down onto the plush cushions of the furniture and waited as the six of them told Naruto about what had happened on their mission all the way up to finding me and the girls and getting back to Konoha, yay, they're almost done. I can't wait; notice the sarcasm dripping off of the words as I speak them.

Throughout the debriefing, it seemed that the girls had all spaced out in their own way, shape, or form and were surprised when Naurto came over and began to speak.

"We thought we'd never find you," He said softly.

"You mean that you thought she was dead," Venus piped up after she got over the small shock. "You searched for a long time, but then you apparently gave up and thought that she was dead, right?"

"No, I never thought that… Gaara did though." Narutos said sadly. "He fought with himself a long time about it, before he finally accepted it just a few months ago that you may have been dead, and I still try and get him to stop thinking that. And now you're here, oh, you'll have to go to Suna and see him as soon as possible…" Naruto trailed off, talking more to himself than to me anymore, debating on what I should do, as I just sat there and looked over at the girls; Venus looked bored, but that was to be expected; you'd understand if you knew her as well as I did, Ashlynn, well, she looked bored as well, but seemed at least half interested in what Naruto was saying, and Silver, she found something interesting to look at; namely the book shelf in the room; trust her to gravitate towards books.

"Anya? Anastasia?" I guess I zoned out too much.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are you paying attention?" He asked; wow, you know, you'd expect that people would ask him that.

"I know that you were arguing with yourself about me going to see Gaara," I told him with a smile. "But after that, no, I was not listening."

Naruto just grinned and I couldn't help but smile back at him again. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"What, like ramen?" I teased with another smile.

"Maybe, just depends on what you all want," Naruto said as he donned his hat; which I really want by the way, that thing is just awesome.

The girls' attention turned to Naruto as soon as he'd said food; guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now, they had to be just as hungry. I stood with them and we followed Naruto out the door and out of the building to the semi-crowded streets below. We ended up at this barbeque restaurant and ran into Shikamaru, Ino and a fairly heavy set boy.

"Shika!" I practically shouted, causing the lazy ninja to jump in surprise; you know, I thought ninja were supposed to be ready for anything, nothing is supposed to surprise them, oh well.

"Who are you," The boy asked, you know, I don't think I've met him yet, but maybe I have, I could be wrong.

"I'm Anya, and you are?" I said, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Choji, nice to- Wait, you're Anya?" He asked, his grip on my hand lessened at bit.

"Yeah, that would be me.. You all haven't been going through too much trouble have you?" I asked sheepishly, only to practically get tackled by Ino, which was kinda painful.

"OHMYGOSH YOU'REOK!" She said in one breath as she let go. "We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah, sorry… Orochimaru had a few tests he wanted to try out, and he succeeded." I mumbled. "But all is good now, 'cause I'm back."

"Gaara will be so relieved." She said.

"I hope so," I said softly, a small smile on my face.

Ino seemed to not notice as she looked over and saw Venus, Silver, and Ashlynn. "Oh, who are they?"

"Those would be the three girls that were in my head, as you can see, they no longer are." I said with another small smile.

"Oh, well, you all wanna join us?" She asked with a large smile.

"Sure, why not," Naruto piped up.

So, we pulled another table over to make it fit us all and I was sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji; so here's how the seating arrangement went Choji, Me, Shikamaru, Ashlynn on one side and Ino, Silver, Naruto and Venus on the other, Venus sitting in front of Ashlynn; oh the chaos that may ensue.

"So, how've you been since you got out?" Shikamaru asked, blunt as ever.

"We've been alright," Ashlynn piped up, stealing a piece of sushi from Shika's plate, seeing as our food hasn't come yet.

"Yeah, Sasu-gay got us out and helped us for a bit, if you could call it helping," Venus said as she too took a piece of sushi off of Shika's plate; not that he really seemed to care.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, until Neji and them stumbled upon our little camp," I said, stealing on of Ino's rice cakes.

"They stumbled upon you guys?" Ino asked.

"Almost literally actually," Silver said taking another of Ino's rice cakes; hey, we're really hungry.

"What were you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"He said he was going to bring us as close to Konoha as he could and then he had some business to take care of," I explained.

From there, everything broke down to a comfortable silence, short conversations here and there as more food came to the table; Ashlynn and Venus rivaling Choji in the mount of food that could be consumed. It was pretty funny and I admit, I laughed, a lot; before I stole the last piece of barbeque pork and split it with Choji.

And that was how that ended, soon it began to grow dark, the street less crowded; I was surprised that Naruto could get away with being out so long without having Shizune after him, oh well. After everything was paid for Shika, Ino, and Choji, went there way and the girls and I followed Naruto back to the Hokage building, upon which he removed his robe, leaving him in orange pants and a black wife beater tank, I never noticed before, but he has quite an exquisite necklace, so simple, yet so beautiful.

"Baa-chan gave it to me," He said, touching the gem in a reminiscent manner.

"It's beautiful," I said softly.

"Thanks," He muttered before looking over at me and the girls. "So, where do you want to begin?"


	19. Honey, I'm Home!

Alright, so, I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. So I've finally got chapter 19 for you. I hope it doesn't seem like it's moving too fast and I hope the "battle" is alright. I'm really not good at writing those, so I kind of improvised.

**DICALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO; as stated before.**

So, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Gaara of the Desert 19

"Where do most people begin?" Anya inquired sarcastically. "At the beginning."

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Alright, at the beginning." He paused and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to begin.

"Just start talking," Venus snapped.

Naruto jumped and nodded. "Well, after you disappeared, Gaara stormed in and explained what happened and I had to convince him not to go after you incase he ended up hurting you and not just Sasuke." Naruto paused. "He went back to the house and I sent out a squad after you. No one seemed to be able to follow Sasuke, he was cloaking and hiding his chakra too well; and well, Gaara didn't take that news very well."

"I wouldn't think so," Ashlynn muttered, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

"Ash, be nice, please?" Anya pleaded softly before turning to Naruto and asking him to continue.

Naruto just smiled at the interruption. "He went back to Suna a few weeks later; he wasn't able to put off Kazekage duties any longer than that, or I'm sure he wouldn't have gone back until he found you." Naruto paused and looked out the window, watching the colors of the sky change as the sun set. "We, Gaara and I, went out for days on end while he was here, and after he left, I continued to go out until my Hokage duties caught up with me. Months passed by and Gaara and I kept up a regular correspondence to see how everything was going. He was sending out squads that could be spared while I sent out anyone available that were trained for B class missions all the way to the Anbu; people in our council questioned us, wondering what the importance of this one person was; and neither one of us could give an answer that they would approve of. Not that it was their business anyway.

"So from there, the months continued to pass, soon it was a year, and still no sign of you or Sasuke… Somehow the Akatsuki gained wind of your disappearance and sent a message to Gaara, Gaara then contacted me and we decided that he should check it out, the location mentioned in the message was closer to Suna. So Gaara took a squad with him…" Naruto falter, cutting off as he tried to tell the next part of his story. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should have be-"

"You didn't know it was going to happen, just say what happened and stop dwelling on what you couldn't help." Venus cut in.

"Naru-kun.. What happened?" Anya asked softly.

"Gaara lost Shukaku and died in the process; the whole thing had been a trap set by the Akatsuki." Naruto told her. "He was brought back, so to say, by Chiyo-baa-sama; she sacrificed herself in order to save him. He hasn't been the same, because Shukaku is gone. He's essentially the same, but at the same time he's completely different." Naruto said softly. "I hope that makes sense."

"I know what you mean.." Anya said waving her hand at Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus. "It's a big change."

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off. "Not too long after that, he, uh, he started to think that maybe you were dead, but for a while, I was able to convince him otherwise. And the search squads were continuously sent out, but still no sign of you. It got to him, he's slightly more paranoid that when he had Shukaku. There were some people, either in the village, or in other villages, decided it would be funny to create clones of you and send them to him, acting lost and confused. They didn't realize that Gaara could see through it, even I don't know how, I just know what he's told me, and he destroyed them. I'm sure that hasn't helped him at all. And it was a year and a half since you disappeared and he was truly giving up hope; not even I could get him to keep hope. And two, almost three months ago, he gave up. Said he couldn't keep searching for someone who was probably dead." Naruto finished with a sigh. "And now, here you are. He's not going to believe it."

"Not at first, most likely not…" Anya said softly. "But I'm sure he'll come around when he realizes it's actually me."

"That's the way to look at it Anya," Silver said, giving Anya a hug.

"Yeah.." Anya trailed off. "Naru, what's the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki are a group of high class criminals, missing-nin, who are after the Tailed Beasts; I'm one of two that they have yet to catch." Naruto said, with an almost proud smile. "They all wear a uniform cloak, it's black with red clouds on it, be very wary if you ever encounter any of them. I believe you've met a few members already; Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Deidara, last name unknown."

"Uchiha?" Venus asked. "Cockatoo ass? That emo ass punk? He has family?"

"His older brother actually," Naruto explained. "He's the reason that Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan, other than Itachi himself."

"We know about Sasuke having family, remember V?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, right before Naruto told Anya that it was Sasuke stalking her." Ashlynn said.

"Oh, yeah.. I remember now.. It's just a bit hazy, I was pretty pissed." Venus said distantly, as though remembering everything that happened; she most likely was too.

"Yeah, he's the one that tried that weird eye trick on me." Anya said. "Still don't know why they kidnapped me. But anyways, what are, uhm, missing-nin?

"They are rogue ninja who have abandoned their respective villages; they're traitors and are hunted down and killed to keep whatever secrets they may hold secret so that no other village may use them against the respective village" Naruto explained.

"Oh, that makes sense I suppose." Anya said softly. "So, when do we leave for Suna?"

"Soon as possible," Naruto said softly. "First thing in the morning. I'll get a squad together and you'll be there by nightfall if you don't stop for breaks."

"So, where are we staying for the night, then?" Ashlynn inquired, looking at Naruto for the first time since their conversation started.

"At my home, there's enough room for you all." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched.

Anya nodded as she looked over at the girls, none of them seemed to care; though that might be because of the prospect of having their own rooms to sleep in for once in who knows how long.

As the five of us left the Hokage building and made our way to the Namikaze compound for the night, I couldn't keep from thinking about everything that I had learned about what had happened since I'd been in Orochimaru's lab. What would Gaara do, what would happen if he didn't think I was really me, or what would happen if he did think it was me? I couldn't stop these thoughts from taking turns that I really didn't want to think about. What would he think now that the girls were free? Would he believe me if I told him everything that happened. I was startled out of my thoughts when Naruto touched my shoulder. I looked around and noticed that the girls were in rooms already and it was just me and Naruto.

"Are you ok, Anya?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About everything that you told us."

Naruto just nodded and I looked at him curiously. "Naruto… Why did Itachi massacre their clan? And why just leave Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed softly, "Ah, not very many people know the truth about the massacre."

"Are you going to tell me, or should I have the girls help me get into the archives or find the people who know it and get it out of them?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, alright; the girls if you must, but you need to keep it a secret, he doesn't want anyone to know." Naruto said, leading me into the living room in which Gaara and I had been in the last time I was here.

"Alright," I said softly, wondering what could possibly have happened.

Naruto sighed as we sat down on the couch, probably trying to figure out how to explain what had happened all those years ago. "Itachi was- is, actually- a prodigy, he made Anbu at the age of 13, far younger than anyone; that I know of. He was constantly exceeding at everything he did and during his childhood, there was a war going on and during that war, the Uchiha Clan began making plans to overthrow the Hokage; Itachi didn't agree. He became a double agent; he began giving information on the Uchiha to the village to counteract what the Uchiha were planning, but only a Sharingan user could match an Uchiha. The village, or rather, the few people that knew what was going on, gave Itachi the mission of annihilating the entire Uchiha Clan; but when it came down to Sasuke, the little brother who looked up to him like he was the greatest person in the world, he couldn't kill him. Itachi let Sasuke live, telling him to grow up and get strong. Get strong and kill him; that's been Sasuke's goal since we were children. Nothing can sway Sasuke, because he doesn't know the truth; he doesn't know what was going on or that his family was planning to take over, just what his brother told him."

I sat there, listening and taking in everything Naruto was saying, processing everything about the elder Uchiha. "What did he tell Sasuke? What made Sasuke hate him so much?"

"I don't know, Sasuke never had much to say about his brother; just that he was going to kill him to avenge the clan." Naruto said softly.

I sighed, staring at the wall, trying to envision everything that I had been told. "That's horrible."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it is, but Itachi never liked war; he's a very peaceful person, from what I've been told." I just nodded before standing up, "I better get some sleep. Thank you for telling me everything that you've told me, and the girls."

Naruto stood up and walked me back to the room he was letting me use for the night. "Good night, sleep well Anya."

"Thanks Naruto, you too."

The next day, the girls and I were up early, the sun had just barely risen, and we in Naruto's office awaiting the arrival of the squad that was supposed to take them to Suna. It took ten minutes for the squad to show up; it consisted of Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Shino.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly," Naruto said with a nod to the four. "You four will be escorting Anya, Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus to Suna. They must get there as soon as possible; nightfall would be best."

"Yes sir, Hokage-sama!" The group chorused, standing at attention.

"Departure is in ten minutes; make sure you have everything you need and regroup at the gate. Dismissed." Naruto ordered and the four were gone in a flash.

"Wow," Venus muttered.

"Efficient," Silver commented.

"Cool," Ashlynn mumbled.

I just rolled my eyes as they all spoke at the same time; it was something that was common for them. "Shall we get going then?" I asked, shouldering my bag.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the gate," Naruto said as he stood up.

I nodded as we once again left the Hokage building, following after Naruto to the gate; I noticed that there were a number of people who looked at Naruto the same way that the villagers in Suna looked at Gaara and I couldn't help but glare at them. They had no right to look at him like that; if not for him, they would most likely be dead. Though, for every person that looked scornfully at Naruto, there were three people that looked at him like he was the greatest person they knew, and I smiled softly. As we reached the gate, I couldn't help but feel excited and scared; I'd be seeing Gaara for the first time in two years and I felt like a school girl with a crush.

"I'll hopefully be seeing you all soon" Naruto said as we stopped. "Not too soon though."

I smiled, "I'm looking forward to talking with Kyuubi again, so I'll definitely be back."

"Good, I think he missed you." Naruto said with a smile as the squad showed up.

I smiled and nodded, "I missed him; hell, I missed everyone."

"It's good to have you back Anya; he's really going to be surprised, and probably a little upset." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"It's ok, I expected as much," I said as I stepped forward to hug him. "I'll deal with it when it comes to that."

Naruto seemed slightly surprised that I hugged him, but he hugged back nonetheless and smiled at me as we parted. He smiled at the girls, who all gave their variations of a goodbye and Naruto stepped back and we walked up to our escort squad. Naruto waved as we walked through the gate and I smiled softly and waved back, walking backwards until I could no longer see him.

"Alright, time to get this show on the road," Venus muttered.

"If we want to get there by or right after nightfall, we must pick up the pace," Neji said, his pupil-less eyes glancing around, keeping a look out.

"Alright then, let's speed it up." I said, determined to make it to Suna as fast as we could.

"You all can ride on Akumaru, it'll be a close squeeze, but you should fit. And we'll be jumping through the trees," Kiba said with a grin.

"Damn, Kiba, what the hell did you feed him that he got so big?" Ashlynn nearly exclaimed.

Kiba just grinned as he helped us onto Akumaru, who was like twenty times the size he was the last time I had seen him, and that doesn't count when they found us, because he was monstrous then too. That might be slightly exaggerated, but not by too much.

"Hold on tight, but not too tight," Kiba said. "He doesn't like his fur being pulled too much."

And then we were off, Akumaru running fairly fast for having to carry the four of us as Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata sprung through the lower branches of the trees. I don't know how long we had been going, fairly long I'm sure, seeing as the sun was above us, but we were stopped by people in black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Well shit," The girls and I mutter simultaneously.

I stared at the people in front of me, sniffing the air delicately as I felt their auras; Itachi is here, so is the fish man and the annoying one; woohoo for me, right? Not. But I don't know who the last one is; his aura feels like that of the earth. The squad surrounded us; one person in front, one behind, and one on each side as we waited to know what was going on. As the cloaked body I have decided is Itachi lifted his hand to remove the straw hat from his head, the squad pulled out weaponry, ready for whatever came their way, and I couldn't help but watch as Itachi's features were revealed; he's quite handsome, I have to admit, much better looking that Sasuke, though the similarities are quite noticeable.

"Well, hello," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Again."

Itachi's emotionless eyes rolled over me, they were black for the moment, and he nodded his head ever so slightly at me and I could tell the squad was confused, but I didn't pay them any mind as I turned my attention to the fish man, Kisame; damn he's tall, and blue. And I almost laughed when I looked at the nuisance known as Deidara; he almost looks like a girl, but the last person- thing is what caught my attention. I couldn't help but star for a few moments, he looks like a plant, humanoid thing.

"So, to what do we owe this great meeting?" I asked sarcastically.

"We politely request that you come with us," Itachi said, holding his hat at his side, making it look harmless, but I'm sure he could kill anyone he wanted with that thing.

"I'm going to have to politely decline," I informed him. "I have a very important matter to attend to and this meeting wasn't even scheduled in my book, so now I'm going to be late; and that's not good for appearances." I could tell that the squad was looking at me weird, even though I had my eyes trained on Itachi, and I'm sure that Deidara was probably staring at me in some sort of surprise. "Maybe in like two days, I could schedule you in and we'll discuss the matter of what you need from me then. Does that work for you?"

Itachi just stared at me.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I slid down off of Akumaru and stretched before looking at Itachi again, his Sharingan now activated. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Anya, get back on Akumaru," Kiba ordered.

"No, Kiba, they want me, let's see what they've got," I said as I stood there staring at Itachi. I vaguely heard Kisame laugh and Deidara snicker and the plant man argue with himself in two different voices. I heard the girls jump down behind me, ready to help if necessary.

"Sure you want to go up against us, girlie?" Kisame asked with a smartass smirk, causing my left eye to twitch.

"Better watch your partner, Ita-kun," I said with a small smile. "Comments like that set us off."

And with that comment, the battle commenced. I growled, blocking kunai and shuriken that were flung in my direction with sand and earth as I made my way towards Itachi; but for every step I gained, it seemed like five more steps were put between us. I didn't pay too much attention to the battle going on around me, knowing that everyone could take care of themselves; I heard the clanging of kunai, the 'shing' of shuriken flying through the air and the enraged grunts and yells of those fighting. After what seemed like forever and no ground was gained in my trying to get closer to Itachi, I just stopped; I stood in the middle of the battle, watching the man that I knew sacrificed everything to ensure the safety of his village. Deidara seemed to take advantage of my sudden stillness and throw some clay creations at me that blew up and stung, causing me to growl and send a torrent of water in his direction, drenching him.

I suddenly found myself pinned between a tree and a body; looking up, I saw red eyes staring down at me. "Well, hello, nice of you to take it upon yourself to invade my most personal bubble" Ha! I almost made him smile. "You know, you talk even less than your brother does." I heard a couple gasps and rolled my eyes. "Oh jeez, I'm not talking to Sasuke; I'm fairly sure that their brotherhood is a safe enough topic."

"Otouto has a temper and he's weak." Itachi said, staring me in the eye.

"Those are probably both, very, very true statements," I acknowledged. "So, you're gonna try that eye trick again, huh?"

He smirked ever so slightly, "How do you know that I haven't?"

"Instinct. Something tells me I'd know."

Next thing I knew, everything was muted, as if nothing was wrong and I knew that he'd activated his mind, eye trick thing.

"So, what is this exactly?" I asked, glancing around.

"Illusion." He said shortly.

"Ah, interesting." I mumbled. "What exactly does that Akatsuki want with me?"

"You crossed dimensions," Itachi said as if that explained everything.

"And?"

"Leader thinks he can use you to go back and forth between dimensions and rule both worlds."

"Great, more people with a hunger for power."

Itachi chuckled; ha, I made him laugh.

"Why did you lie to your brother?"

Itachi's face went blank.

"You killed your clan to protect the village, why did you lie to him?"

"I didn't want any glory for what I did."

"So you told him to get stronger and then kill you, hoping that he'd never know that you actually saved the entire village, full of people who think you went power crazy?"

Itachi just stared at me again.

"Worse than Gaara."

He continued staring.

"You can stop the creepy stare any time now."

"If you could have, would you have tried to protect him?"

"Who, Gaara?"

Itachi nodded.

"The hell kind of question is that? Of course I would have!"

Itachi nodded again. "We'll be in touch, Akatsuki will be after you for a while yet."

I found myself being attacked by a crow and I was back in the battle, up against the tree with Itachi gone from in front of me.

"Retreat." His voice rang out above me. The other Akatsuki members seemed not to want to leave, but they all disappeared within seconds. I looked up and Itachi nodded at me and disappeared.

"I hate most men," I mumbled as I pushed away from the tree and towards Akumaru; we had to continue or we'd never make it to Suna. "Is everyone alright?" I got various affirmatives and we continued on our way, me and the girls sitting on Akumaru as I mumbled to myself. "Now I know what it feels like to be mind raped… Ow."

I passed out sometime on the way there, because when I woke up, it was night out, it seemed fairly late and we reached the edge of the forest where it met with the sand. I couldn't help but grin, I was excited, but even more so, I was nervous because I didn't know how Gaara was going to react.

We continued across the sand, I wanted nothing more than to jump down and run around in the sand, but I figured it would be best for everyone if I just stayed where I was. I was almost literally bouncing where I sat as we came up to the gates.

"State your business." One of the guards ordered.

"We come on order of the Hokage." Neji stated.

The guards whispered amongst themselves before glancing down at the ground on the inside of the gates before they opened said gates. There, standing before the gates, bathed in white moonlight, was Gaara.

"What brings the Leaf ninja here so late?" Gaara asked as we passed through the gate.

"Hokage Naruto ordered us to get here as soon as possible," Kiba said.

"For what reason?" Gaara asked monotonously.

The Leaf ninja glanced at each other before I rolled my eyes and slipped down from Akumaru once again, this time gaining Gaara's attention.

"Hello Gaara," I said softly, watching as his eyes widened in surprise, fury, and confusion before he lashed out at me with the sand. Without thinking, I brought up a shield of my own and squeaked softly. "The hell kind of hello is that?"

"Who are you?" He growled.

"It's me Gaara, I'm back." I said softly, manipulating the sand. "The girls are here too." I told him, gesturing to the girls, still sitting on Akumaru. "They just aren't up here anymore," I said, touching a finger to my temple. "I'm home."

"No!" Gaara growled, trying to attack me with the sand, only this time, the sand stopped right in front of me.

"Yes," I said softly, walking forward slowly. "You gave me this, remember?" I slowly lifted the left side of my t-shirt just enough so he could see the matching love kanji just to the left of my belly button. Gaara glared before disappearing in a flurry of sand. I sighed, "Well, that was better than expected."


	20. In Each Others Arms Again

Alright, so it's been like FOREVER since I've updated. And well, I apologize. So. This is what I have for you and I hope you like it. I think the end may be something that happened too soon, but I just couldn't help myself. It made me giddy. So, oh well.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or all that. I only own the characters of which are not a part of the show and the plot which I do believe is still forming.**

I hope you all enjoy.

Gaara of The Desert 20

"Better than expected?" Venus snapped. "What the hell were you expecting?"

Turning to look at her, I smiled softly, "I was expecting to be ripped to pieces."

"And you're smiling about that?" Venus hissed, her eyes growing darker.

"There's nothing to be smiling about, Anya." Ashlynn cut in.

"Sure there is." I paused, turning back to look into the village from where we stood. "It means he recognizes that I'm really me, even if he doesn't want to believe it."

Venus was not happy, I could tell. How? I'm sure many of you are asking yourselves that. It's simple really, even people who haven't known her as long as I have can figure it out easily. She kind of exudes death when she gets really pissed, like right now, and her eyes kind of glow, now, seeing as her eyes are blood red, you'd think they would glow that color, but no. They actually glow an icy blue color, that eerie blue that makes you almost piss yourself if stared at for long periods of time; and to be honest, the fact that her eyes change from red to blue in a snap is enough to make you piss yourself. But anyway, you can also tell she's pissed because she shouts, snaps, hisses, and growls all sorts of profanity; and sometimes she'll attack things, and by sometimes, I mean all the time.

"Don't destroy anything V, I don't need you getting kicked out of the village because you attacked something." I said, turning and beginning to walk towards the middle of the village.

Most of the people were in their homes, retired for the day, but there were still a number of shops and restaurants open and children running around playing with their friends. As I was taking in the sights of the village for the first time, it was beautiful, everything was made of sand it seemed. I loved it. I was startled out of my sight seeing by the voice of a little girl who had apparently recognized who I was.

"You're the pretty lady! Look guys, the pretty lady is back!" The girl said running up to me, her three friends behind her. She was cute, about as tall as my hip, light brown hair and pretty green eyes. She held her hand out to me, saying, "Hi, I'm Sayo!"

I smiled as I crouched down and shook the little girl's hand, "I'm Anya, who are your friends?"

Sayo smiled wider and pointed to a girl with black hair and light blue eyes, "That's Asa," then a boy with what looked like blue hair and, I think, light orange eyes. "That's Haru, and that's Ran." The boy had silver hair and blue-gray eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. "These are my, friends, would you like to meet them?"

The kids nodded, a little shy. I smiled and started with the Leaf ninja. "This is Hinata, that's Neji, Shino, and Kiba and his dog Akumaru. And these three are some of my best friends, Ashlynn, Silver, and Venus." I laughed softly as the kids flinched away from Venus' glare.

"What's wrong with her?" Asa whispered.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Venus snapped.

"She's just a little cranky." I whispered back.

Venus glared and began muttering to herself, though, she was muttering loud enough for the children to hear what she was talking about. These poor children, I've scarred them for life by introducing them to V. They'll probably go home and have nightmares about horrific, bloody deaths. Maybe I'm being too dramatic.

"Just ignore her," I told the children with a smile.

Sayo smiled at me and nodded before frowning, she looked kinda sad. "Why didn't you come back with Kazekage-sama?"

I smiled sadly. "Because a mean boy took me away to an evil man, but I'm back now."

"Are you going to help Kazekage-sama again?" The little girl asked.

"I'm going to try."

"He missed you." Ran said softly, glancing around as if he were afraid of something attacking him for saying such a thing. "Everyone thought he was giving into the demon inside him, but nobody noticed how sad he was."

"You're very observant for a kid." Ashlynn said, looking at the silver haired boy.

He just shrugged.

"It's true though." Haru spoke up. "And then there were people who looked like you," He paused to point at Anya. "But they were different."

"Different how?" Silver asked, studying at the blue haired boy.

"They didn't play with the sand like she does." Asa said softly, gesturing at me.

"They were…mean.. they wouldn't talk until they saw the Kazekage and if the knocked into someone or knocked them down or made them drop something, they never apologized or helped them like the real pretty lady did." Haru explained.

"Shouldn't you brats be home now." Venus growled.

"V don't be mean." I said, glancing back at her, she was still _super_ pissed. I looked back to the four kids in front of us. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but my friends and I have to go now, but we'll be around, so we'll see you guys some other time, alright?"

The kids smiled and nodded before running off and I smiled and stood up from my crouched position, stretching before continuing towards the Kazekage's home. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, just walking where my feet led me as they used to, towards the auras I identified as Temari and Kankuro.

"Are we there yet?" V snapped.

"I think this is the house." I replied as though Venus wasn't in the mood to rip anyone's head off.

"You THINK this is the house? You mean you don't KNOW?" Venus hissed, grumbling under her breath as Silver laid a hand on the enraged girl's arm.

I rolled my eyes before knocking on the door. I heard movement and a few moments later the door was opened and I was face to face with Kankuro. He looked confused as he stared at me, looking over Venus, Silver, Ashlynn, and the Leaf Ninja before looking back at me again, his eyes wide.

"Neko?" He asked, causing me to scowl.

"Again with that stupid nickname! You never told me why you called me that either!" I said accusingly.

"Temari!" He called, not taking his eyes off me, probably afraid I'd disappear.

There was an exasperated noise before the blonde girl was seem just behind her younger brother.

"What is it Kankuro?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

Kankuro moved sideways, opening the door more, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Seriously Kankuro, take a picture, it'll last longer." I muttered before looking at Temari, waving at her. "Hi Temari."

"Anya?" She asked in disbelief. "You're not fake?"

I scoffed, offended. "Of course not. Damn, I'm aware that there were replicated me's running around, but seriously, I'm the real deal, I swear. Ask Gaara, he knows, even if he doesn't want to admit it!" I snapped. "Now, can we come in? We've been standing outside your door for about ten minutes now because you guys can't get over the fact that I'm really here."

"It's really you?" Temari asked, she sounded torn between desperately wanting to believe me and being wary of the fact that I might not be how I say I am.

"YES! IT'S REALLY HER! NOW LET US IN!" Venus yelled, her eyes still ice blue.

Temari and Kankuro looked over to Venus before looking back at me. "Who's she?" They asked simultaneously.

"That's Venus, she's really pissed. So, I'd refrain from saying anything stupid." I informed them, looking pointedly at Kankuro. "So, can we come in now? Naruto sent us and we're pretty tired. Or I am at least."

"It's definitely her." The siblings muttered before moving out of the way for the group of us to enter the house.

"FINALLY!" Venus raged, causing me and Ash to roll our eyes.

"Is she always like that?" Kankuro muttered to me as Temari closed the door behind us.

"UGH! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Venus growled.

"I'd just stop talking Kankuro." I told him. "She's really angry right now."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your brother tried to kill Anya." Silver said quietly. "We don't take it lightly when someone even threatens our Anya."

"Your Anya?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Ashlynn cut in. "We used to be trapped within her, kind of like how Kyuubi is sealed within Naurto and how Shukaku was sealed within Gaara. Over the years, we've become very protective of her."

"Well then, how come you're not all like that?" Kankuro asked pointing at Venus.

"You shouldn't have said that." I muttered as I watched V lunge at Kankuro and pin him to the wall. "She doesn't like being talked about as if she's not here, right V?"

"Do it again, you make up wearing weirdo, and I'll probably kill you." Venus growled as she pulled him away from the wall and slammed him against it again. "And don't point at me, next time, I'll just break your finger."

"Alright V, he gets it, let him go please." Anya coaxed. "He's not worth it."

"I resent that." Kankuro muttered.

"Do you want to die?" Anya hissed. "'Cause she'll do it, no problem."

"She's right, I will." Venus said, glaring at the boy.

"Venus, please let him go?" Ashlynn asked halfheartedly.

Growling lowly, Venus let Kankuro go and stepped away from him, standing back between Ashlynn and Silver. I sighed, this was not going well. Not at all. Temari excused herself into the kitchen to make some food for us, seeing as we didn't really have time to eat between the journey from Konoha to Suna. I nodded gratefully, but also a little apprehensive, for I'd never had her cooking and Gaara usually tried to avoid having me eat anything she made, unless in was instant soup of something. It's going to be a long night.

A Kazekage's work is never done. At least it isn't for me. I'm always awake. Always protecting the village. Lately, I'm hardly ever home, I'm always doing something to keep busy, ever since Anya- No, I refuse to think about her. I was wandering around the village when I sensed people coming towards the village and made my way to the gates. I watched as the guards inquired as to what their business was and as they whispered to each other before looking down at me. I nodded. They opened the gate and I saw Leaf Ninja standing there.

"What brings the Leaf Ninja here so late?" I asked as I watched them walk toward me.

"Hokage Naruto ordered us to get here as soon as possible," The dog boy, Kiba, informed me. Curious.

"For what reason?" I asked, watching as the four ninja glanced at each other before my attention was drawn to something I had neglected to notice. There were people on the oversized dog and one of them slid down and stepped forward.

"Hello Gaara." She greeted me, as if nothing had happened, I felt my eyes widen. This isn't possible, she can't be here… It's been two years. Without even thinking about it, I struck out at her using the sand, only to have her block with a wall of sand as she squeaked. None of the other ones had ever done that. Use the sand. "The hell kind of hello is that?"

"Who are you?" I growled. It couldn't be her, there's no way it could be her.

"It's me Gaara, I'm back." She told me as she manipulated the sand, her voice soft. "The girls are here too." She said, motioning to the three girls still sitting on Akumaru. "They just aren't up here anymore." She said as she touched her temple. "I'm home."

"No!" I growled, attacking her with the sand, only to have it stop in front of her.

"Yes," She said as she walked towards me, lifting her shirt just enough to see the kanji tattoo I'd given her, left of her pierced navel. "You gave me this, remember?"

I glared and disappeared. It couldn't be her, they must have figured out how to send clones that can replicate her powers. But that still doesn't explain the tattoo and the piercing; none of the others had had them. I know they didn't because they wore clothing that revealed that portion of skin. Sighing angrily, I returned to my office and began pacing. This couldn't be happening, but clearly it was. She couldn't be back though, Orochimaru had her and there's no way she could have gotten away from him. It's just not possible. I started when I felt something wet on my face, reaching up, I wiped my fingers across it. Crying. I was crying. I can't remember the last time I cried. She was back and I couldn't accept it.

Back at the house, Anya, Ashlynn, and Silver had managed to barely calm Venus down during the time it took for Temari to make something simple for everyone to eat. Hinata seemed hesitant to do anything, Neji was smirking as he watched Venus, Shino was just watching because there was nothing better to do, and Kiba seemed highly amused. Everyone had gone into the living room while Temari was in the kitchen and they were relaxing, more tired than they would care to admit, seeing as they had cut a, normally, two day trip down to a one day trip. It was exhausting. Kankuro seemed to be eying Venus warily, waiting for her to just jump up and attack him for no reason. And Venus seemed to find this amusing, seeing as she was smirking, and seemed like she was actually contemplating attack him. Which the other three wouldn't put past her.

"Venus, stop tormenting him." Anya said, nudging the dark haired girl.

"But it's fun." Venus whined, yes, whined. Her eyes were still tinged blue and Anya rolled her eyes, not taking the girl's whining seriously.

"I know, but I don't need to explain to Gaara why his brother is dead just because you find it fun to torment him without actually touching him."

"But his thoughts are amusing when he's scared." Venus retorted, a devious smirk on her face.

Everyone, with the exception of Ashlynn and Silver, turned to look at Anya and Venus curiously. The Leaf Ninja had briefly witnessed an episode where Venus was yelling at Sasuke to stop thinking certain thoughts. They all remembered, but they didn't know how, well the how being she was able to read his mind, but how she was able to read his mind is what stumped them.

"I'm sure they are V, but please. I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't torment Kankuro." Anya pleaded. "I'll even make you a deal; You try not to torment Kankuro so much and when we catch Sasuke, you can torment him all you want. Mentally, not physically."

Venus turned her head to look at the dark red, nearly black, headed girl, her face blank for a few moments before a huge grin took over the girl's face. "I like that idea. I like it a lot. But I'm not making any promises."

Anya smiled back softly. "Just try, that's all I'm asking."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ashlynn snorted. "Now she's gonna sit there and think of the different possibilities of what she can put the cockatoo ass through."

"So long as she doesn't kill Kankuro, I'm ok with that." Anya said as Temari walked into the room.

"The food is ready." She told them, ushering them all into the dining room and sitting them at the table. "It's nothing fancy, mostly instant stuff."

"It's fine Temari." Anya told her as she sat down and grabbed a bowl of ramen; it seemed like the safest bet.

"So, how exactly are you able to read minds?" Neji asked, staring at Venus over the food he'd grabbed.

Venus looked up and stared at Neji, blinking only once. "The same way I can talk to people in their heads."

"But that doesn't answer the question."

Venus stared him in the eye for a full five minutes, barely blinking before she spoke again. "It's called telepathy, duh."

"Doesn't explain why you have it."

"You have to counter everything I say, don't you?"

The rest of the group just stared as they ate.

"Are you going to answer?" Was all Neji said.

Venus stared at him, blank-faced again. "I'm not human. And we'll just leave it at that. I don't like talking about it."

Ashlynn and Silver glanced at each other before looking back at Venus and Neji. He seemed to want to say something else, but Venus' blue tinged eyes had him keeping it to himself even though Venus could hear his thoughts, but at least she didn't actually _have_ to answer his thoughts. Anya smiled softly and nudged Venus.

'_I think you should just be happy he's showing interest.'_

'_I already know he's interested, I _can_ read him mind, remember.'_

'_True, but he could have just been interested in the knowledge, but he stopped asking questions, which is a very good sign.'_

Venus blushed lightly, not that anyone was paying attention. _'Shut up Anya.'_

Anya grinned and shook her head before going back to her food. Venus looked over at Ashlynn and Silver who were looking at her with their own worried looks but Venus just smiled. She'd be fine.

After everyone was finished eating, we were all split up into pairs in order to share rooms. Neji and Shino were using one room, Kiba was to get a room for himself and Akumaru seeing as his dog is huge, Silver and Venus were paired, and Ashlynn and Hinata were paired for another room. This place is bigger than I originally thought. Not that Gaara ever told me how large this place really is.

"And we'll just put you in Gaara's room, seeing as he's never really home." Temari said softly, her face sad.

"Thanks," I said softly before leaving the group to go into Gaara's room. It was still the same, nothing changed. Sand was still everywhere, clothes here and there, like usual. It made my heart ache to know that while it seemed like nothing had changed, a whole lot really had. We weren't totally the same, I no longer had the girls in my head, Gaara no longer had Shukaku, and while I had been locked up in a laboratory for two years, Gaara had to suffer through the pain of not knowing if I was dead or alive while he had to take care of his village. I wish I could have been there to help him, but obviously, I wasn't.

I looked through the drawers that I had used while staying here, the clothes that Gaara and I had gotten on the first shopping trip I'd gone on in the village were still in the drawers, untouched. Sighing sadly, I grabbed some of the night clothing and wandered into Gaara's bathroom to take a shower. Forty minutes later, I was dressed in pajama pants and a tank top and had my hair wrapped in a towel, brush in hand, and walking out of the bathroom. I sensed him before I saw him. He was on my left as I walked out of the door. He was just staring at me, staring through me, like I wasn't there. Maybe he really thought I wasn't. Well, I'll have to make him aware of the fact that I'm here and I really don't intend to go anywhere; though, the Akatsuki might have something to say about that.

"Gaara?" I asked softly, shifting from one foot to the other.

He looked into my eyes and I saw his pain and confusion.

"I'm here." I told him gently, slowly reaching for one of his hands with my free hand, stopping just short of touching him. "I'm really here."

He looked down at my hand and back up to my face, I saw his hand twitch and then I felt it enclose around my own. I smiled softly, squeezing his hand gently. He just stared at me, his eyes conveying all of the emotions his face didn't actually show and it was heartbreaking.

"Naru-kun told me…about what happened to you…and Shukaku…"I told him softly.

Gaara was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Naruto likes to talk a lot."

I laughed softly. "Yeah, that he does." I paused, walking towards his bed, pulling him with me before I spoke again. "But, as you saw, I not longer have the girls stuck in me either. They're ecstatic about it and it's nice for me too. I can finally have some peace in my own head." I let go of his hand and climbed onto his bed, sitting back against the head of the bed, legs crossed in front of me. "But for now, I want to sleep, and I think you need to sleep too."

Gaara stared at me a moment before nodding. He went to his dresser and into the bathroom to change. He walked out in pajama pants, just pajama pants. Damn he's got defined muscles. I smiled as he climbed into bed next to me as I continued to pull the brush through my hair until all the little tangles were gone and pulled it into a ponytail. I tossed the towel onto the floor and put the brush on the nightstand before scooting down the bed, laying next to Gaara.

I rolled onto my side and looked at him before leaning up and gently placing a kiss on his tattoo. "I love you Gaara." I whispered, laying back down, a smile on my face as I closed my eyes.

As I slowly dozed off, I was vaguely aware of his arms wrapping around me, holding me close as he whispered. "I think I love you too."


End file.
